Otro mundo (Dark Pit x Pit)
by chdragen
Summary: Dos bebés con alas terminan viviendo en la tierra con los humanos a causa de una guerra entre los habitantes del cielo y el inframundo. ¿Cómo reaccionarán los niños alados cuando sepan la verdad, y quieran regresar al lugar en donde nacieron?
1. Te encontre

Hace muchos años, los habitantes de la tierra contaban que había tres razas diferentes de personas. Uno de ellos fueron los seres humanos que trabajaron duro en la tierra, el ganado y la extracción de metales y otros minerales de las minas más escondidas de sus tierras. Los otros dos tipos de personas fueron llamados "los habitantes del cielo", cualesquiera que sean distinguir una causa de un par de alas que brotaron de sus espaldas viviendo por encima de las nubes.

Esos "habitantes del cielo" son mucho más fuertes que los humanos, y sanaban con sorprendente rapidez. Esos habitantes se dividieron en dos grupos; uno con alas blancas, además de tener ojos azules, eran por naturaleza muy amigables y sociales. El otro grupo tenía las alas negras, y por lo general eran muy mal humorados, agresivos y protectores, además de tener sus ojos rojos que los ayudaban un verso más intimidante.

Todos vivían en paz, ya que los humanos tenían un trato con los habitantes del cielo en donde les daban todo tipo de metales y herramientas obtenidas de sus minas para formar sus armas a cambio de su protección. Pero un día, la maldad de los humanos comenzó a crecer, y los habitantes mágicos del cielo, dejaron de descender a la tierra siendo olvidados cada vez más por las nuevas generaciones de humanos. Dejando todas las historias que quedaron con ellos como una leyenda a la que nombraron: icarus. O al menos… .. eso pensaron que era una leyenda, hasta ahora.

Cientos de años después, dos familias convivían un domingo por la tarde. Una de ellas estaba en un campamento algo alejado de la ciudad mientras que la otra, no tan lejos, simplemente estaba perdida en un automóvil.

La familia del campamento, ya estaban recogiendo sus cosas, listas para retirarse hacia su hogar cuando escucharon ruidos de ramas quebrándose detrás de los arbustos no muy lejos de ellos seguidos de gemidos y el llanto de un bebé. La familia guardó silencio, se miraron unos a otros y llenos de curiosidad por lo que pasó, fueron a ver qué había sido eso. Mientras cruzaban los arbustos, encontramos una mujer con alas negras vestidas con una túnica del mismo color.

La mujer se encontró boca abajo, protegiendo con sus brazos a lo que parecía ser un bebé llorando. Toda la familia se sorprendió al ver las enormes alas negras que se movían de vez en cuando con pequeños espasmos que indicaban dolor.

\- ¿Estás bien? - planteó el padre de familia algo temeroso. La mujer alzo su cabeza y los miró a los ojos haciendo que los dos niños que venían con el hombre, corrieran detrás de su madre por el miedo que les causaba debido al color rojo de sus ojos.

\- Necesito distraerlos para lo dejen en paz - dijo la mujer, levantándose con su hijo en brazos que no dejaba de llorar.

\- ¿A quiénes? - preocupado el hombre algo nervioso. La mujer alada miró a la esposa del hombre y se vio a ella con unos pocos pasos.

\- De madre a madre te lo pido. - Extendió los brazos para mostrar a su hijo. - Sácalo de aquí, iré tras ellos. Si la gente del inframundo lo encuentra, yo lo quito. - La esposa del hombre sufrió al niño envuelto en una manta mirando los ojos suplicantes de la mujer alada.

\- ¿Qué te ha pasado? - planteó la esposa del hombre.

\- Solo ponlo fuera de peligro. - Miro a su hijo por última vez. - Pronto te veré Dark pit - Y con eso, la mujer vestida con la túnica negra, extendió sus alas y salió volando gravemente herida. La familia se quedó sin moverse por unos pocos segundos asimilando lo que paso, hasta que el bebé que lloraba los hizo reaccionar. Toda la familia miró la cara del bebé y los instintos de los padres reaccionaron al ver un ser tan indefenso.

\- Vámonos desde aquí, tenemos que ponerlo a salvo - dijo la esposa. Sin decir una cosa más, subieron a su auto y se dirigieron a casa.

\- ¿Qué vamos a estar con él, a dónde lo llevaremos? - planteó el hombre asustado.

\- Se quedará con nosotros hasta que la madre venga por él - Ya era tarde para el hombre. Su esposa, se había encariñado con el niño. Lo que notaba en la forma de que tenían que tranquilizar al bebe.

\- También tiene alas mamá? - Pregunté a un niño que estaba detrás del asiento con otra niña. La madre no había pensado en eso ya que el niño no dejó de llorar. Debió suponer que era lo más obvio ya que era el hijo de esa extraña mujer. Sentó al bebé para revisar su espalda.

Y cuando le quitó la manta, reveló un par de pequeñas alas negras que tenían pequeñas plumas como de algodón. En eso el bebé dejó de llorar. Y toda la familia lo estaba mirando. El hombre de la familia incluso detuvo el auto para mirarlo mejor.

\- No te gusta tener alas escondidas, ¿eh? ¿Campeón? - dijo el Hombre tocando una de las pequeñas alas del bebé, haciendo que mirar con ojos café claro. - Al menos sus ojos no son rojos, eso nos da una ventaja.

\- ¿Eso significa que lo ayudaremos? - pidió su esposa muy emocionada. El bebé sonrió por un momento y fue lo más tierno que vio en varios días.

\- ¿Por qué no ?, Solo es hasta que su madre venga por él. - Volvió a prender su auto y se dirigieron a casa.

\- Entonces, ¿tendré otro hermano pequeño? ¿Puedo tocar tus alas? - Pregunté a la chica detrás del asiento estirando una mano tratando de alcanzar las plumas de algodón.

\- Solo será por un tiempo. - Miro al bebé y le dédico una tierna sonrisa. - No te preocupes Dark Pit. Te cuidaremos.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, con la otra familia ...

\- Te lo dije cariño, ese era el camino correcto para ir a la ciudad - dijo la esposa del hombre que conducía.

\- Lo admito, tenías razón -

\- Papi, quiero ir al baño - Dijo un niño pequeño detrás del asiento. El hombre detuvo su auto y cambió a su hijo a unos arbustos cercanos. La desesperación del niño que no aguantaría mucho más. Cuando terminó, el niño corrió para subir al auto con una sonrisa satisfecha dejó atrás a su padre, cuando la esposa se bajó del auto algo preocupada.

\- Cariño, mira, es un hombre, ¿crees que este herido? - Señalo detrás de él. Efectivamente, a pocos metros de distancia había un hombre sentado debajo de un árbol protegido por una manta blanca. La pareja se acercó para ayudarlo.

\- ¿Estás bien? - La pareja se sorprendió al ver lo que estaba cubriendo al hombre no era una manta blanca, sino una enorme ala blanca.

\- Esperan por favor, no teman. No les hare daño. - dijo el hombre alado tratando de levantarse para luego caer en la misma posición. - Necesito su ayuda. - La pareja no corrió al ver que no representaba ningún peligro para ellos, se quedaron para escuchar al hombre alado aun asombrados.

\- ¿Qué te ha pasado? - La mujer sufrió la distancia por si acaso.

\- El inframundo quiere llevarse a nuestros hijos. Tómenlo mientras los distraigo. Por favor, llévenlo a un lugar seguro, por favor. - Suplico con una mueca en su rostro.

\- ¿What? Pero a quien. - preguntó el hombre

\- A Pit, mi hijo. - El hombre alado señaló hacia otra dirección cerca de unos arbustos. - Sácalo de aquí, te lo ruego. - La mujer se acercó al lugar que le identificó y encontró un bebé que la miraba con los ojos grises. El esposo de la mujer se unió a ella con asombro para encontrar un bebé en medio de la nada, se miraron confundidos y luego miraron al hombre alado, pero para su sorpresa, ya se había ido.

\- Salgamos de aquí - dijo el hombre empujando a su esposa con el niño en brazos.

\- ¿Qué aremos con él? No podemos llamar a la policía y contarle lo que pasó. - En eso el bebé comenzó a llorar. - tranquilo Pit no pasa nada. - Intento calmarlo pero no dejó de llorar. Llegaron a su auto y entraron.

\- ¿Quién es mamá? - Le permitieron el niño en el asiento trasero.

\- Se llama Pit y necesita nuestra ayuda. - El bebé seguía llorando.

\- Quítate la manta, tal vez un animal entró. - Su esposa obedeció, descubrieron sus alas mientras el bebé dejaba de llorar. - Debí suponerlo - encendió el auto y se fueron a la ciudad lo antes posible.

\- wow ¿son reales mamá? - preguntó el niño asombrado con los ojos bien abiertos mirando las pequeñas alas.

\- Será mejor que no le digamos nada a nadie hasta que sepamos qué hacer. -


	2. Las leyendas son verdaderas

Cuando la familia que protegía a Dark Pit llegó a su casa, la pareja bajo todas las cortinas y hablaron muy seriamente con sus hijos para que entendieran la gravedad del asunto y no le contaran a nadie sobre Dark Pit.

\- No puedo creer que este niño sea un ícaro. Que vamos a ser? - El hombre de la casa se verá muy preocupado viendo al bebé gatear.

\- Que se quede con nosotros, no se lo diremos a nadie - dijo su hijo muy emocionado de tener un hermano pequeño.

\- Vamos a esperar a la madre de Dark Pit como acordamos. - dijo la señora de la casa - ahora niños, prepárense para cenar y dormir.

\- aaaaaa por qué mamá? - los dos niños respondieron al mismo tiempo.

\- Obedezcan o el bebé no se queda con nosotros. - Los niños corrieron a prepararse.

\- Escuchó sobre la leyenda de los ícaros, pero nunca creí que realmente existieran. - Dijo el hombre sin quitar la vista de su computadora portátil que tenía en las piernas. Hemos encontrado buscando información sobre la leyenda, pero no encontramos nada que lo ayude.

\- Entonces aprenderemos con él. - Dijo la esposa abrasando y haciéndole cosquillas al bebé.

\- Cariño, ¿te das cuenta de que es un ícaro de alas negras, verdad? -

\- Y eso qué. Tal vez la leyenda está mal. Míralo a los ojos, no son rojos y aterradores como lo mencionado en la leyenda -

\- Sí, tal vez tengas razón. - con eso se levantaron para prepararse también para cenar con sus hijos y asimilar todo lo que sucedió.

La otra familia que tenía a Pit hizo exactamente lo mismo que la familia anterior. Solo que estaban menos preocupados ya que Pit tenía las alas blancas.

Los días pasaron y los padres de ambos bebés no aparecieron. Los bebés se acostumbraron cada vez más a su nueva familia humana. En realidad no era tan difícil cuidar a un ícaro. Ellos eran muy tranquilos y se entretenían con cualquier cosa. Casi no lloraban, excepto cuando ensuciaban los pañales o cuando no tenían sus pequeñas alas libres.

Pasaron semanas y meses hasta que las familias ya no sabían nada sobre los padres de los niños alados. Ahora los bebes ya formaban parte sus familias y no permitirían que se los llevaran tan fácilmente. Porque no solo la familia creció en el número de personas, sino también el amor entre ellos.

\- Cálmate Pit, me estás mojando. - Dijo la nueva mamá de Pit mientras trataba de limpiar sus alas durante el baño.

\- Jajaja Me haces cosquillas. - Habían pasado 4 años desde que habían encontrado a Pit. Fue una tarea difícil de que la gente no supiera nada sobre la verdadera identidad de Pit. - Déjame hacerlo. Jajaja yo las limpio jajaja. - dijo mientras salpicaba agua por todos lados como un pájaro.

\- No, no puedes limpiarlos solo, también tienes mucha tierra por estar jugando en el jardín. - La pareja colocó cercas grandes en su jardín para que el niño pudiera jugar sin ser visto. Pero limpiar las alas de Pit, fue más difícil que ser descubierto por alguien.

Después de unos minutos más, la madre salió del baño persiguiendo a Pit, que huyó gritándole a su nuevo padre mientras su madre lo perseguía con una toalla en las manos. - noooo! no quiero! - gritó Pit aferrándose a la pierna de su padre.

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? - Miro a Pit solo en pantalones de pijama y descalzo.

\- Pit ven ahora mismo! Estás mojando todo el piso. - La madre se le acercó, pero Pit se escondió detrás de su padre.

\- Pit obedece! no tenemos que pasar por lo mismo una y otra vez. - Dijo el padre abrazando a Pit - Además, ya lo has hecho todo el tiempo. -

\- Pero no me gusta - dijo con una mueca muy tierna tallándose un ojo que cambió a un hermoso color azul.

\- Pero estás mojando todo el piso y tu hermano puede caerse. ¿Quieres que eso pase? - Pit sacudió la cabeza. - Entonces deja que mamá seque tus alas. ¿de acuerdo? - Pit asintió. La madre de Pit se sintió aliviada y se sentó en el sofá con su otro hijo esperando a Pit con una toalla mientras su padre ayudaba a secar el piso.

\- No tardaré mucho Pit. - La madre comenzó a secar una de sus alas mientras Pit se quejaba todo el tiempo.

\- Te duele? - Preguntó el niño ahora su hermano. Pit sacudió la cabeza. - Entonces ¿por qué no quieres? Yo dejo que mamá seque mi cabello y lo cepilla.

\- Eso es diferente. Simplemente no me gusta esto - Pit se molestó mientras su madre cambiaba a la otra ala.

\- Tal vez sea porque están creciendo plumas más gruesas. –

\- Estás listo, ahora tienes que esperar a que se sequen por completo para acicalarlas. - dijo la madre. Pit odiaba cuando le secaban las alas porque siempre las sentía apretadas mientras la toalla absorbía el agua, pero la acicalada le encantaba. Se relajaba tanto que a veces se quedaba dormido.

\- Cada vez le molesta más. Estoy preocupado por eso - dijo la madre a su esposo.

\- Me preocupa que estén creciendo plumas nuevas y más gruesas -

\- Lo sé, tenemos que ver la forma de decir la verdad cuando esté listo. -

En la familia Dark pit no era muy diferente. También odiaba que sus alas estuvieran apretadas y el secado, sin mencionar que se irritaba cada vez que tenía que limpiarlas.

\- ¿Estás listo para dormir, cariño? - dijo su madre mientras subía a su cama. Se tumbó boca abajo sin decir una palabra. El compartía la habitación con su hermano mayor.

\- Está molesto porque se quedó atascado en su pijama con sus alas otra vez - dijo su hermano - lo ayude a ponérsela. Pero se molestó -

\- o cariño, no es para tanto. - su madre miro sus alas desordenadas a causa de la pelea con la ropa. Comenzó a acomodar sus plumas porque sabía que le encantaba esa sensación y eso siempre lo relajaba. El primer suspiro que dio Dark Pit, su madre tomó una de sus alas desplegándola, colocándola por un lado y arreglando sus plumas.

Ya que si hubiera hecho eso desde un principio, el pequeño ángel se hubiera molestado más. Después de unos minutos, Dark Pit bostezó. - ¿Te sientes mejor? - Dark Pit negó con la cabeza. - qué pasa? -

\- Mañana no quiero salir - dijo el pequeño ángel.

\- por qué? No quieres acompañarme a ir hacer las compras? -

\- No quiere esconder sus alas ni usar lentes de contacto. - dijo la hermana apareciendo en la puerta. Los ojos de Dark Pit se volvieron de un color rojo muy intenso, por lo que tuvieron que obtener lentes de contacto marrones para pasar desapercibidos.

\- hijo ya hablamos de esto - la madre se molestó un poco.

\- pero ... - quería seguir discutiendo pero su madre se detuvo.

\- todos a dormir. No quiero una palabra más de nadie. - Los hermanos de Dark Pit obedecieron de inmediato. La madre caminó hacia la puerta y antes de irse miró al ángel quien la miraba con ojos suplicantes.

\- Te amo, descansa. - Apagó la luz y cerró la puerta.

A la mañana siguiente, el padre llevó a sus hijos a la escuela y se retiró al trabajo. Mientras que la madre tuvo una batalla para ponerle una chaqueta larga a su hijo adoptivo para ocultar sus alas. Eso era lo más difícil para la familia.

Después de varios intentos fallidos, carreras y aleteos, finalmente pudo ponerse su chaqueta y lentes de contacto para retirarse por las compras. Cuando se subieron al auto, Dark Pit miraba por la venta limpiándose algunas lágrimas.

\- No quiero tener la misma discusión de siempre hijo. Deja de llorar - dijo la madre.

\- no estoy llorando. Los lentes de contacto me irritan los ojos. - Dark Pit contesto un poco molesto. La mañana paso rápido, y cuando llegaron a su casa, Dark Pit ayudo a su madre a llevar las bolsas de sus compras, cargando con la mayoría de ellas siendo estas las más pesadas.

\- cariño. El niño me preocupa cada vez más. Ahora tiene la fuerza de un niño de doce años. - la madre le comentó a su esposo ya por la tarde cuando veían televisión.

\- Lo sé. Tus alas son las que más me preocupan. Últimamente están creciendo más rápido. La muda no tarda mucho en llegar y se pone de mal humor más frecuente. ¿No has encontrado qué hacer para calmar la picazón de sus alas? - Últimamente, la muda aparecía dos veces al año, y le daba al pequeño ángel, una picazón tremenda hasta que crecían las nuevas plumas.

\- no. pero lo que más me preocupa es que llegue el momento en que quiera volar. - dejaron pasar la tarde sin más preocupaciones hasta que toda la familia estaba reunida para cenar. Entonces el niño hizo una pregunta que dejó a todos sin saber cómo responder en ese momento.

\- ¿Por qué soy el único con alas? -

Pronto llegó la muda para los dos ángeles. No fue una tarea fácil. Las madres no dormían para ayudar calmar la picazón de sus hijos adoptivos. Además, a medida que crecían sus alas, sus preguntas eran más preocupantes para sus padres.

\- Rasca más fuerte -

\- si te rasco más fuerte te quedarás calvo. Mira todas las plumas que se han caído - dijo el hermano de Pit. Eran las dos de la mañana cuando no pudo soportar más la picazón y fue con su hermano para que pudiera ayudarlo. - Iré por mamá - el niño corrió a la habitación de sus padres y despertó a su madre. - Mamá es Pit, sus plumas se están cayendo de nuevo.

\- Ahora voy cariño. - El hijo mayor volvió con Pit. - No puedo creer que ya este mudando de nuevo. - le dijo a su esposo, quitándose el sueño de los ojos.

\- Vamos a ver cómo esta. - Cuando entraron en la habitación de Pit encontraron la cama llena de plumas haciendo un recorrido por la habitación de su otro hijo donde se podían escuchar gemidos. - Esto no se ve nada bien - cuando entraron en la otra habitación, encontraron a un Pit rascando desesperadamente una de sus alas mientras su hermano ayudaba con la otra.

\- Pit deja de hacer eso, mira como estas. - dijo la madre quitándole unas plumas sueltas que quedaron atrapadas en su cabello.

\- No puedo evitarlo, me pica mucho. - dijo al borde de las lágrimas.

\- déjame revisarlas. - dijo el padre observando que las nuevas plumas se asomaban empujando las viejas. - Tendrás que aguantar un poco más hijo. Sé que no es fácil. -

\- ¿Por qué soy el único que tiene alas? - preguntó Pit. Los padres se miraron el uno al otro.

\- Porque eres especial. - dijo la madre.

\- Ahora ven, deja que tu hermano descanse. - Los padres siempre evitaban el tema de las alas, pero no tenían evadirlo para siempre.


	3. Soy diferente

Capítulo 3

soy diferente

\- niños ya levántense o llegan tarde a la escuela. - La madre abrió la puerta del dormitorio y encendió la luz haciendo que los niños se quejaran al mismo tiempo. Uno de ellos se levantó digiriéndose al baño con los ojos todavía serrados chocando con casi todo en su recorrido. - Vamos Dark Pit ya levántate. - se acercó a su cama y tiró de las mantas.

\- No importa, no la necesito. - Dark Pit se acurrucó en una bola y cubrió su rostro y cuerpo con una de sus alas.

\- Les dije que no se acostaran tan tarde jugando video juegos. Ahora levántate para que puedas prepararte. Tú te tardas mas más que los demás. - Dark Pit a regañadientes se levantó y comenzó a ocultarse.

Habían pasado otros seis años y los niños alados ya tenían diez años. Con el paso del tiempo, entendieron que nadie podía ver sus alas porque de lo contrario podrían separarlas de sus familias. Ahora, incluso si no les gustaba la idea de esconder sus alas debajo de la ropa, lo hacían de todos modos. Incluso, Dark pit se ponía sus lentes de contacto sin molestarse demasiado.

Los niños iban a diferentes escuelas y se llevaban muy bien con los otros niños, solo que preferían no salir a jugar por la tarde para liberar sus alas ya que ahora las plumas eran más largas y les llegaban a sus rodillas. Era muy incómodo para ellos, pero finalmente se acostumbraron.

Ambos tenían vidas muy normales como si fueran humanos. Lo único que no podían hacer en público, era ir a una piscina o usar pantalones cortos o una camisa de tirantes cuando hacía calor. Ambos niños tuvieron vidas muy felices a pesar de sus diferencias con los humanos hasta que comenzaron a comprender que tenían más fuerza que los demás.

Esa fuerza ahora era como la de un hombre y tenían que fingir ser más débiles cuando estaban con otras personas. Además tenían mucho cuidado de no tener una herida porque sus cuerpos sanaban demasiado rápido y podían estar al descubierto.

\- ¿De Verdad? ¿Todo eso pasó en la escuela hoy? . - El padre preguntó a sus otros hijos en el camino a casa en su automóvil después de recogerlos de la escuela. - y cómo te fue Dark Pit. -

\- Papá, ¿por qué soy diferente? - Preguntó Dark Pit mirando por la ventana.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? -

\- Todo el tiempo me estoy escondiendo y no me gusta. Los niños de mi clase se quitan los suéteres cuando hace calor y no puedo hacerlo. Me dicen que soy raro. - El padre se quedó sin palabras junto con los dos hermanos.

\- Eso es porque todos nacemos diferentes. Imagina que todos nos vemos igual. - Dijo su hermana para romper el silencio.

\- Sí, pero tú no te escondes. Todo el tiempo me pican las alas y los lentes de contacto a veces me irritan los ojos. Si todos somos diferentes…. Entonces por qué me tengo que esconder? -

\- no vamos a discutir sobre esto - dijo el padre, algo molesto.

\- Siempre dices lo mismo. -

La escuela es difícil para ambos ángeles. Poco después hubo una ola de calor en la ciudad y los niños sufrieron las consecuencias.

\- ¿pasa algo Pit? - le pregunto su madre cuando llego de la escuela. Pit no respondió y corrió a su habitación sin mirarla.

\- Esta triste porque algunos de sus amigos ya no juegan con él. - dijo el hermano mayor. La madre fue a ver a Pit. La vida social de los ángeles por la ola de calor, se hacía cada vez más difícil. Cuando la madre llegó a la habitación de Pit, lo encontró atrapado gimiendo tratando desesperadamente de quitarse la camisa.

\- Pit, deja que te ayude. Vas a arruinar tus plumas - Pit se quedó quieto ya que sus alas estaban dobladas en una posición muy incómoda. Su madre desenredo la camisa, revelando la cara y el cuerpo de Pit empapados en sudor. Sus plumas estaban húmedas y pegajosas. - wow Si que estas plumas son calientes, verdad? Déjame prepararte el baño. - Pit seguía sin decir nada. Su madre le dio una sonrisa y se dio la vuelta para irse, pero Pit la detuvo tomándola de su mano.

\- Mamá porque soy diferente? - la madre lo miró.

\- Todos lo somos Pit. -

\- No es verdad. No he conocido a nadie como yo - dijo al borde de las lágrimas. La madre lo miró con preocupación sin decir una palabra. - Mis amigos están molestos conmigo porque no puedo ir a nadar con ellos.

\- entonces juega en el patio de la escuela como siempre. -

\- Dicen que les doy asco porque sudo mucho por el calor. - La madre no lo sabía. Su preocupación aumentó. - Tú y papá siempre se quedan callados cuando les pregunto. Incluso mi hermano me ignora sobre ese tema. -

\- cállate Pit, ve y toma un baño! . - gritó la madre y señaló a la puerta. Pit salió muy molesto. Se tomó su tiempo en el baño y aprovecho la oportunidad para llorar sin que nadie lo viera.

\- Mamá, deberíamos decirle la verdad. - le dijo el hermano a su madre.

\- No te atrevas. Todavía no es el momento. -

Mientras tanto en la otra familia ...

\- Dark Pit, ven ahora mismo! . - Llamó a su padre muy molesto.

\- ¿Qué pasa? -

\- Tu madre me dijo que llamaron de la escuela porque golpeaste a un niño. - Dit pit movio sus cejas pero no dijo nada. - ¿y bien? -

\- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? - Últimamente Dark Pit por su naturaleza se estaba volviendo más agresivo.

\- ¿Por qué lo golpeaste? -

\- Me estaba molestando, me dijo que era un cobarde porque no podía nadar. -

\- y por eso le rompiste la nariz? -

\- No le pegue con todas mis fuerzas - se cruzó de brazos con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

\- estas suspendido tres días. -

\- ¿De Verdad? genial. -

\- No. No es genial. Estarás castigado sin televisión, sin video juegos y sin teléfono celular durante un mes.

\- Qué !. No es justo. -

\- Ahora ve a tu habitación. - Dark Pit se retiró pisando fuerte.

\- y para que lo sepan. Golpee a ese niño porque me quería quitar la chaqueta! - Dark Pit grito desde la puerta de su habitación. Después azotó su puerta.

\- Está comenzando a actuar como los de las leyendas - dijo la madre.

\- Esperemos que no suceda, de todos modos tengo un plan si sucede. - La esposa lo miró.

\- ¿Qué plan es ese? -

\- Papá y yo lo descubrimos hace unos días y creemos que es verdad. - dijo el hijo mayor entrando en la charla.

\- Descubrimos que el punto débil de los ángeles son las alas. Y como sabemos según la leyenda, los Ícarus son en realidad ángeles, que cuando se convierten en guerreros son llamados Ícarus. - continuó el padre.

\- Es solo cuestión de doblar sus alas de una manera incómoda y el ángel está sometido. -continuó el hijo.

\- ¿Y crees que es verdad? - preguntó la madre.

\- Bueno, sabemos que las alas de Dark Pirt son muy sensibles. Podría funcionar. Lo que mas me preocupa ahora es saber que hay niños que quieren quitarle la chaqueta a la fuerza -

\- a mí me preocupan más los niños que tratan de hacerlo. -


	4. Curiosidad por volar

Los días pasaron y los ángeles ya no obtuvieron las respuestas que querían. Tanto los padres como los hermanos de los niños no dijeron ni una sola palabra sobre el tema. Pero no esperaban que se acercara otro problema aún mayor.

La familia de Pit estaba junta viendo una película sobre el rescate de animales de un zoológico. Algunos animales resultaron heridos por el mal trato. Y en ese momento comenzó el problema.

\- Qué bueno que el águila pueda volar de nuevo. No me imagino el dolor de romperse una ala. - Pit dijo al final de la película.

\- es verdad, ahora ayúdame a recoger - dijo la madre.

\- ¿creen que yo puedo volar? - Dijo Pit tan normal como si se tratara de caminar. La familia se quedó quieta y miró a los demás.

\- Pit está estrictamente prohibido que otras personas vean tus alas. - dijo el padre tratando de calmarse.

\- Pero volaría en un lugar donde no hubiera nadie - dijo emocionado.

\- No quiero discutir contigo Pit. - dijo alzando un poco la voz - ¿quieres que te alejen de nosotros? - Pit lo miró asustado y sorprendido por el repentino cambio de su padre, y permaneció en silencio. Después de unas horas, el hermano fue a ver a Pit a su habitación.

\- estas muy callado. ¿Estás bien? - dijo el hermano mirándolo por la puerta.

\- No entiendo por qué papá se pone así conmigo. - Pit se sentó en su cama. Sabía que podían hablar con su hermano sobre el mar cuando estaban solos. Tenía confianza y se tenía muy cómodo hablando con él.

\- Seria aterrador que te alejen de nosotros. Solo no lo hagas. -

\- Pero entonces quieres decir que nunca podré volar? - dijo con un tono triste en su voz.

\- No sabes si puedes hacerlo. Hay varios animales que tienen alas y no vuelan. -

\- Lo sé, solo quiero intentarlo una vez y saber lo que siente. -

\- ¿el piso en tu cara cuando te caigas? Jajaja - Dijo poniendo un brazo alrededor del cuello de Pit, mientras le revolvía el pelo con la otra mano, levantando su estado de humor.

\- Jajaja oye, déjame en paz. -

\- Solo promete que no lo intentarás por ahora. No queremos que papá te corte las plumas. - Pit se congeló ante la idea. - jajaja descuida, si te portas bien no lo hará. –

Esa noche, Pit no pudo dormir porque estaba pensando en el vuelo. Tenía que intentarlo al menos una vez sin que sus padres lo supieran. Se levantó de la cama y rápidamente se apresuró al patio trasero donde jugaba sin ser visto. Cuando llegó allí, apretó los puños y dobló un poco las rodillas.

\- Por favor, por favor, por favor. - repetía una y otra vez mientras revoloteaba un poco. Cerró y apretó los ojos para concentrarse en dar más velocidad a sus alas, pero no eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para levantarlo porque nunca había ejercitado sus músculos. De vez en cuando descansaba y comenzaba a aletear de nuevo sin éxito. Pero la sensación de estirar sus alas libres en toda su largo y moverlas libremente, era increíble ya que no se le permitía hacerlo a menos que estuviera en su habitación. Pero allí no tenía espacio suficiente para hacerlo de la misma forma en que lo estaba haciendo ahora mismo.

\- Cariño, ¿escuchaste eso? - dijo la madre despertando a su esposo. El sonido del aleteo de Pit los había alertado.

\- Viene del jardín. Quédate aquí. - El padre se levantó para investigar. Cuando estaba a punto de asomarse al jardín, encendió la luz de la cocina y Pit salió con un vaso de agua.

\- Pit, me asustaste. ¿Qué estás haciendo? - Dijo aliviado de que no era un ladrón.

\- Me dio sed y vine a buscar agua - dijo mintiendo. Agradeciendo a sus sentidos que estaban más desarrollados que los humanos y podían escuchar a su padre antes de descubrirlo.

\- ¿Y puedes decirme por qué estás tan agitado? - La respiración de Pit fue irregular debido al ejercicio.

\- Vine corriendo hasta aquí. Bueno, me voy, buenas noches papá. - Salió corriendo esperando no haberlo atrapado en la mentira. El padre regresó a su habitación no muy satisfecho con lo que sucedió.

\- Era solo Pit, corrió a tomar agua - dijo el padre a su esposa para calmarla.

\- Estoy preocupado. Ya tuvo la idea de volar. -

\- No dejaremos que lo haga. Y si eso sucede, cortaremos las plumas. -

\- Pero él nunca nos dejaría hacerlo. –

\- Sera eso, o que lo capturen para hacer estudios como si fuera una nueva especie de animal descubierta. - La madre guardó silencio ante la idea y trató de volver a dormir. Mientras tanto, Pit estaba muy feliz de haberse sentido libre. De tener suficiente espacio para mover sus alas libremente. Tendría que ser de nuevo.

En otra familia, Dark pit miró por la ventana de su habitación muy molesto debido a su castigo. ¿Qué más podría hacer en su habitación sin tecnología? Miro un árbol cerca de su ventana donde se refugió una familia de pájaros. Los pequeños estaban aprendiendo a volar y la madre los estaba empujando fuera del nido.

\- No creo que sea tan difícil, solo necesitan mover las alas - se dijo a sí mismo. Entonces la idea cruzó por su mente. Como no tenía nada que hacer, podría intentarlo también. Su habitación era un poco grande ya que la compartía con su hermano. Se apartó de la ventana y cerró las cortinas. Comenzó a aletear un poco para intentarlo, haciendo que algunas cosas cayeran al suelo a causa del aire.

\- Dark Pit, ¿qué pasa ahí arriba? - preguntó la madre. - Dark Pit? - Subió las escaleras hacia la habitación, pero cuando abrió la puerta, pudo ver, cómo Dark pit se lanzó desde su cama hacia la cama de sus hermanos con las alas extendidas, aleteando durante unos segundos hasta que aterrizo en el suelo. La sorpresa de su madre fue muy grande. - Pero qué haces? - levanto la voz.

\- solo quería probar algo. - dijo levantándose del suelo haciendo una mueca de dolor.

\- Sé lo que planeas y sabes bien que ... -

\- Sí, lo sé. Lo se - interrumpió su madre. - No afecto a nadie si lo intento aquí. Además, no importa lo que me digan, lo haré de todos modos. - Dark pit se enfrentó a su madre por primera vez dejándola aún más sorprendida.

\- no puedes volar, es peligroso. - Intento calmarlo.

\- Entonces, ¿de qué me sirven estas alas si no las voy a usar? -

\- Recoge este desastre y no quiero escuchar otra palabra. - Salió de la habitación sin saber qué hacer. Cuando llegó el resto de la familia, la madre explicó lo que había sucedido y el padre decidió ir a hablar con el ángel oscuro.

\- Dark Pit solo... - el padre hablo cuando entro en tu habitación.

\- No quiero hablar si me vas a prohibir volar. - Dijo acostado en su cama dándole la espalda a su padre sin mirarlo.

\- Está bien, solo escucha. Solo te diré que si persiste en hacerlo, tendré que cortarte las plumas. - Dijo con severidad. Dark pit se vio y miró a su asombrado a su padre.

\- No te atreverías a hacerme eso como si fuera una mascota. -

\- Depende de ti entonces. O deja de intentar volar o córtate las plumas. - El padre salió de la habitación sintiéndose mal por haberle gritado y amenazado a su hijo. Sabía que esto llegaría en cualquier momento, pero no sabía que llegaría pronto. Su hijo estaba creciendo y no podía pararlo para siempre.


	5. ¿Otro como yo?

Tomó algún tiempo desde que los ángeles discutieron con sus padres sobre el tema del vuelo. Ninguno de los dos intentos de nuevo por miedo a las cortaran las plumas. En cambio, ambos niños se aislaron del mundo sin hablar. Solo lo hacían brevemente con sus familias haciendo que los padres se preocupen por ellos.

\- Vamos Dark Pit. Juguemos otro juego de video. ¿O tienes miedo de perder? - dijo su hermano mientras Dark pit se levantaba para irse.

\- No me interesa. Me aburre de todos los modos. - El ángel de alas negras comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación sin mirarlo a la cara.

\- Entonces puedes acompañarme a comprar un vestido para la fiesta de este fin de semana - dijo la hermana tomándolo del brazo para evitar que se fuera.

\- Olvídalo, no voy a cargar todas tus compras mientras espero eternidades en las tiendas. -

\- Por favor, prometo no demorarme mucho. Además si vas conmigo, te compraré lo que quieras. - dijo sobresaltando su labio inferior.

\- dije que no - dijo quitando el agarre de su hermana dando un paso atrás chocando contra la espalda de su madre quien se dejó detrás de él. - Lo siento mamá. ¿Y puedes decirle que me deje en paz? - Miró a su hermana con el ceño fruncido.

\- Vasta los dos. Iré de compras, no quiero encontrarme con una pelea cuando regrese - dijo dirigiéndose a los tres hermanos que la miraban con mucha atención ante su amenaza. - Y Dark Pit, no te hará daño salir de vez en cuando. - Miró por última vez al ángel antes de irse al mercado.

Después de un rato, la madre de Dark Pit llegó a un puesto de frutas. Sin saberlo, la madre de Pit también estaba por un lado de ella. Nunca imagines que tal vez por el destino tendrían que conocerse.

Cuando la madre de Dark Pit se inclina un poco para tomar un poco de fruta, la madre de Pit notó algo en la espalda de la señora que le llamó la atención. Adherida a su blusa, había una pequeña pluma negra que bailaba con el aire. La madre de Pit lo perdió muy sigilosamente sin que la señora se diera cuenta. Muy discretamente la examinó y no le tomo mucho tiempo descubrir qué se detectaron.

Cuando la madre de Dark Pit terminó sus compras, se convirtió en una casa sin saber que la madre de Pit la seguía muy de cerca. La madre de Pit en ese momento no sabía qué hacer, así que guardó la pluma negra y se sintió a su casa después de saber en dónde vivía esa señora.

\- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó el padre de Pit cuando su esposa entró a su casa.

\- Tenemos que hablar, ¿dónde están los chicos? -

\- Están en la habitación de Pit, pasa algo? - dijo preocupado.

\- Mira esto - Saco la pluma negra de su bolso. El esposo la tocó y se sorprendió.

\- ¿De dónde la sacaste? - La pluma se veía y se sentía exactamente igual como la de Pit.

\- Una mujer en el mercado la tenía atrapada en su ropa. ¿Crees que hay más como Pit? -

\- No hay que decir nada por ahora, hasta estar seguros. Tenemos que investigar a la familia antes de que Pit se entere de esto. - La Madre Pit conocía a esa señora de vista ya que la había visto muy a menudo en el mercado. Tal vez si hubiera otro como Pit, podrían juntarlos. O al menos eso pensó la madre ya que no podían soportar ver su hijo tan triste por no socializar con los otros niños.

Durante un tiempo la pareja investigó a la familia por algún tiempo. Descubrieron que la pluma pertenecía a uno de sus hijos, al que llamaron Dark Pit, ya que a primera vista, era el único que no se parecía a la familia. Además el chico siempre usaba chaquetas y pantalones todo el tiempo, incluso cuando hacía calor. Pero lo más importante, sus rasgos, cara y cabello eran muy similares a los de Pit. Por experiencia sabían que el niño era diferente.

Cuando terminaron de investigar a la familia, decidieron confrontarla y hablar con ella. No sabían cómo reaccionarían o si simplemente estarían de acuerdo en hablar con ellos. Pero tenían que intentarlo. Harían cualquier cosa para hacer feliz a su hijo. No podían soportar verlo en su habitación encerrado sin querer hablar con nadie, o poder estar con sus amigos jugando en las calles. La madre de Pit tomó una pluma blanca de su cama mientras él tomaba un baño por la mañana. La madre agradecida por que cayeran algunas plumas mientras dormía, se tomó la más grande y se dio prisa por salir. Por la tarde, decidieron ir con la otra familia.

\- ¿Esta lista? - dijo el padre de Pit a punto de tocar la puerta a solo un paso de dar la cara. Su esposa respiró hondo y asintió.

\- ¡Un momento! - gritó la señora de la casa después de tocar la puerta. Asumieron que lo que tardaron en abrir la puerta, fue para darle tiempo a su hijo de ir a esconderse. - Perdón por la demora, díganme en qué puedo ayudarlos. -

\- Perdón por la interrupción señora, mi nombre es María y él es mi esposo Jack, queremos hablar sobre su hijo, Dark Pit - La madre de Dark Pit se puso un poco nerviosa. - ¿acaso hizo algo? -

\- La verdad, solo queremos ayudarlo - respondió Jack mostrando la pluma negra que encontró María hace algunos días.

\- fuera de aquí ! - dijo la madre del ángel tratando de cerrar la puerta. Jack empujo un pie hacia adelante para evitar la cerrara.

\- ¿Qué pasa cariño? - llegó alarmado el padre de Dark Pit.

\- No sé cómo, pero lo han descubierto. - le dijo en voz baja a su esposo.

\- fuera de aquí o llamaré a la policía. - ahora el padre de Dark Pit estaba asustado.

\- Solo escúchenos por favor, no queremos lastimarlo - dijo María.

\- Solo denos cinco minutos, podemos hacer que tu hijo tenga una vida mejor, pero necesitamos tu ayuda. Después de ese tiempo, pueden echarnos y encarcelarnos si lo desean. -

\- ¿Cómo sabemos que no están mintiendo? - dijo el padre de Dark pit. María asomo su mano por el espacio de la puerta mostrando una pluma blanca. La madre de Dark Pit la tomó y supo de inmediato que no era una pluma de ningún animal. Miro a su esposo y acordaron hablar.

\- Solo cinco minutos - advirtió el padre de Dark Pit mientras los invitaban a pasar.

Después de que la pareja explicó cómo habían encontrado a Pit y cómo se dieron cuenta de Dark Pit, la otra pareja comprendió que los padres de Pit no tenían malas intenciones. Tal vez incluso, ellos hubieran hecho lo mismo por su hijo.

\- Bueno, creo que nuestro tiempo se acabó - dijo Jack satisfecho porque de hecho pasaron más de cinco minutos y lograron el interés de la otra pareja. - Aquí está nuestra dirección, pueden ir a conocer a Pit cuando quieran. Respetamos el hecho de que no quieren que conozcamos a su hijo. - Sin decir nada más, se fueron y les agradecieron por su tiempo. Los padres de Dark Pit estaban pensando en la posibilidad de que sus hijos se conocieran para poder entenderse mejor y no sentirse tan solos en el mundo, pero sabían que también era un gran riesgo.

\- ¿Qué crees que pasará ahora? - Dijo María ya en el auto.

\- Depende de ellos - respondió Jack muy pensativo y preocupado.

Pasaron tres días y los padres de Dark Pit decidieron arriesgarse por la felicidad de su hijo. Pero primero, tenían que encontrarse con el otro ángel para asegurarse de que fuera cierto.

\- Hola, bienvenidos. Entren - dijo el padre de Pit cuando abrió la puerta y descubrió que la pareja acordó encontrarse con Pit. El niño corrió a su habitación lejos de la visita al sonar el timbre.

\- Estábamos pensando lo que nos dijeron. Decidiremos si los niños se conocen después de conocer a Pit. - Dijo el padre de Dark Pit.

\- es comprensible. - admitió María. - Pit, ¿puedes bajar un momento? ! - su madre grito desde las escaleras.

\- ahora voy. - respondió Pit. Por lo general, cuando Pit tenía que esconder sus alas, su madre iba a su habitación para advertírselo sin sospechas. Así que Pit no recibió ninguna llamada de atención pensando así, que era alguien de la familia que fue a visitarlos.

\- No le hemos contado nada sobre su hijo. Les pedimos que no lo hagan si no le permiten conocerlo. - dijo María casi rogándole que no afectara emocionalmente a su hijo. La pareja estuvo de acuerdo y miró las escaleras esperando ver al niño. Pit bajó unos cuantos escalones hasta que observo a la pareja que ansiaba verlo. Se congeló y regresó un par de pasos escondiendo sus alas con sus brazos para presionarlas contra su espalda. - no pasa nada cariño, vamos. - Su madre extendió su mano invitando a Pit a bajar. El ángel miro a la pareja y luego a su madre pero no se movió.

\- Son nuestros amigos, quieren conocerte - su padre lo animó. Pit dio unos pasos para terminar bajando las escaleras sin dejar de esconder sus alas con sus brazos.

\- Es un placer conocerlos - dijo Pit muy nervioso y asustado. Los padres de Dark Pit se sorprendieron al ver las similitudes de Pit con su hijo aunque no habían visto sus alas aun. Entonces se dieron cuenta de que esta familia no estaba mintiendo.

\- Eres un niño muy guapo y educado. - Dijo la madre de Dark Pit. - Déjame verte de cerca. - María empujó un poco a Pit mientras que el ángel apenas respiraba por los nervios. - Tienes unos ojos preciosos, estoy segura de que te lo han dicho.

\- mmm ... gra ... .. gracias señora. -

\- ¿Nos permitirías ver tus alas? - dijo el hombre desconocido. Pit se tensó y comenzó a retroceder unos cuantos pasos apretando más sus alas contra su espalda, pero su madre lo detuvo. Pit miro a su madre y luego a su padre suplicándoles con la mirada llena de miedo.

\- Vamos, hijo, no pasará nada. - Animo a tu hijo. Pit relajó sus brazos abrazando su estómago con timidez mientras extendía sus alas solo un poco para volver a colocarlas de la misma manera que las tenía. La pareja apenas si pudo ver el movimiento que el ángel hiso con sus alas.

\- Es increíble. - dijo el hombre. La pareja sonrió y se miraron satisfechos. No querían presionar al ángel. Ni mucho menos obligarlo que se diera la vuelta para mostrar sus alas en su totalidad.

\- Me puedo retirar ahora? - preguntó Pit casi rogando.

\- Espera un poco. ¿No te gustaría tener un compañero de juegos como tú? - dijo la señora con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Un compañero de juegos como yo? - Dijo Pit, ahora confundido.

\- Eso significa ... - dijo el padre de Pit. La pareja asintió y volvió a sonreír a Pit

\- Tenemos un hijo como tú, conocerse - Pit olvidó el miedo y fue reemplazado por una gran alegría y una gran sonrisa.

\- ¿es serio? ¿Hay otro como yo? ¿Dónde está? -

\- Hablemos con él y podrás ir a verlo mañana. ¿Qué dados? - dijo la señora

\- ¿Puedo papá? ¿Puedo, puedo? - Ahora sus alas estaban en lo más alto, a la vista de todos mientras reflejaban la emoción que tenían el ángel.

\- claro que si Pit - Pir corrió con su padre y le dio un gran abrazo

\- gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias. -


	6. Hasta mañana

Después de que los padres de Dark Pit se fueron, Pit estaba tan emocionado que corrió a hablar con su hermano. - cariño, me alegro de ver a Pit tan emocionado y feliz, pero, ¿crees que lo hicimos bien? -

\- Ya vimos que podemos confiar en esa familia, ¿qué es lo que te preocupa? - respondió su esposo.

\- Bueno, según la leyenda ... los icarus de alas negras no se llevan muy bien con los de alas blancas - dijo con preocupación.

\- tranquila - dijo abrazándola y besando su frente. - Los niños aún no lo saben, además fueron criados como humanos. - La madre estaba más relajada en los brazos de su esposo.

Mientras tanto, en la otra familia. Los tres hermanos estaban viendo una película de terror. El hermano mayor estaba acorralado en el sofá con las manos en la boca mordiéndose las uñas, la hermana se escondía debajo de una de las alas de Dark Pit para sentirse más seguro, mientras que Dark Pit miraba la televisión con aburrimiento.

\- No puedo creer que tengas miedo de esto - le dijo Dark pit a su hermana levantando su ala para mirarla a los ojos.

\- No tengo miedo, solo tengo frío. Y tus alas son muy cálidas - contesto molesta.

\- frio? en plena onda de calor? - Respondió riendo. - Mejor iré a comer algo. - se convirtió para ir a la cocina sintiendo el peso de su hermana en su ala que lo no deja ir. - amm ... te importa? Necesito mi ala. - Dark Pit intento liberarse nuevamente sin éxito.

\- Te acompaño - dijo la hermana sin soltar su ala. Ella siempre se había sentido más segura debajo de las alas de su hermano. Siempre cuando tenía una pesadilla, Dark Pit le permitía dormir con él cobijada por una de sus alas. Era el único modo en que volvía a dormir.

\- como quieras. Solo no desordenes mis plumas, miedosa - puso los ojos en blanco y siguió su camino.

\- No me dejen solo - suplicó el hermano mayor mientras corría para esconderse debajo de su otra ala.

\- Jajaja cobardes. -

\- oye no es mi culpa que no venga de una familia de áng ... - permaneció en silencio a punto de hablar más.

\- ¿Una familia de qué? - Dijo Dark Pit, esperando su respuesta.

\- olvídalo, no tiene sentido - respondió el hermano

\- o mira, llegaron nuestros padres. - dijo la hermana aliviada, saliendo los dos de su escondite emplumado.

\- chicos pueden venir un momento? - dijo el padre siendo muy oportuno para evitar esa conversación con su hermano. - Escucha Dark pit, ¿qué pensarías si hubiera alguien más como tú? -

\- ¿Hay otra persona como yo? - dijo sorprendido

\- De hecho es otro chico de tu edad, nos preguntamos si querías conocerlo. - dijo la madre con una sonrisa ante la reacción positiva de su hijo.

\- ¿Estás bromeando? Si lo conozco, no tendré que fingir que soy más débil que los demás. - Dijo ahora con las alas en alto en su alegría.

\- Bueno, mañana lo conocerás, él vendrá a verte por la mañana después del almuerzo. Así tendrán todo el día para conocerse. - dijo el padre feliz al ver el entusiasmo de su hijo.

\- ¿Es en serio papá, otro tan feo como él? - dijo la hermana.

\- oye - respondió Dark Pit.

\- Jajaja no es verdad. - respondió abrázalo por la espalda colocando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello besando su mejilla. Los dos siempre estuvieron muy unidos y se ayudaban mutuamente.

\- Nooo! aléjate de mí, déjame en paz - dijo fingiendo no poder quitarse a su hermana. Sus padres los miraron muy felices ya que tenía mucho tiempo que no veían a su hijo de esa manera.

\- ¿Otro igual a él papá? ¿No es ... arriesgado? - Dijo el hermano preocupado.

\- Ya lo hemos conocido y a su familia. No hay necesidad de preocuparse. -

Ambos ángeles apenas podían dormir por la emoción de conocerse. No sabían exactamente cómo eran. Cuando se despertaron al día siguiente, se apresuraron a desayunar como si las horas se fueran más rápidas cada vez que miraban al reloj. Pit apresuró a sus padres para que llamaran a la casa del otro niño para advertirles que estaban en camino. Mientras Dark Pit esperaba que sonara el teléfono mirándolo de ven en cuando.

Cuando finalmente estaban en camino, ambos ángeles estaban nerviosos. Pero finalmente sucedió. Los padres de Pit llamaron a la puerta. Cuando se le dijo a Dark Pit que los padres y el hermano de Pit también irían, Dark Pit decidió esconder sus alas y ojos mientras se ganaba su confianza.

\- hola bienvenidos. - La madre de Dark Pit los recibió. Fue una sorpresa, los niños se miraron entre sí sabiendo que eran iguales, sus rasgos, su ropa y su nerviosismo eran muy similares. Los niños no dijeron una palabra, solo se miraron desde cierta distancia.

\- Hijo, él es Pit. Él es de quien te habla. - dijo el padre dirigiéndose a Dark Pit. Todos observaron a los niños esperando su reacción.

\- Pit, él es Dark Pit. Salúdalo - dijo María preocupada de que la leyenda se sierta por las diferencias de color en sus alas. Pit puso lentamente una sonrisa en su rostro y se acercó a Dark Pit.

\- Hola, ¿es cierto que eres como yo? ¿También tienes alas? - Dijo un poco emocionado ya que Pit también estaba oculto. Dar Pit lo miro estudiando su rostro hasta que decidió hablar.

\- Sí, es incómodo ocultarlas, ¿verdad? -

\- No temas por nosotros Dark Pit. Ambos pueden dejar de esconderse - dijo Jack. Dark Pit miró a Pit y su felicidad y su sonrisa lo animaron.

\- Por fin puedo quitarme estos lentes de contacto. - se dio vuelta dirigiéndose a un espejo para quitárselos.

\- ¿Lentes de contacto? - preguntó Pit.

\- Sí, los uso para ocultar el verdadero color de mis ojos. ¿Tú no? -

\- No, mis ojos son de color azul natural. - Miró a Dark pit con curiosidad ya que se había dado la vuelta. Dark pit, por otro lado, estaba un poco preocupado porque creía que Pit también tenía los ojos rojos, pero aun así se los mostró. - Wow tus ojos ... - Dark Pit dio un paso atrás preocupado de que Pit tuviera miedo o dijera algo que no quería escuchar. - ¡son geniales, me gustan! . - Pit grita de emoción.

\- Mi turno. - Pit dijo mientras se quitaba la chaqueta para rebelar sus hermosas alas blancas dejando a Dark Pit y a sus hermanos sorprendidos.

\- Son ... blancas - dijo Dark Pit pensando en voz alta.

\- Si, las tuyas no? - Dark Pit negó con la cabeza y se quitó la chaqueta rebelando sus brillantes alas negras.

\- ¡son geniales! Te dejaré tocar las mías si me dejas tocar las tuyas. - dijo con gran emoción. Dark Pit se alegró de que Pit no lo rechazara debido a sus diferencias como otras personas.

\- esta bien. - Ambos ángeles examinaron cuidadosamente sus alas con curiosidad mientras que la hermana de Dark Pit sentía celos ya que ella era la que acariciaba esas plumas. Los chicos también examinaron y sus ojos y sus rostros ya que eran muy parecidos hasta que comenzaron a compartir las experiencias que tuvieron en las calles mientras se escondían. Ambos tenían una amplia sonrisa en sus rostros y era evidente que disfrutaban de la compañía del otro.

\- Parece que todo salió bien - dijo aliviada María mirando cómo vivían juntos los ángeles y sus hermanos.

\- sí. Lo mejor de todo es que ahora los cinco pueden salir juntos. - dijo la madre de Dark Pit.

\- Gracias por confiar en nosotros. - dijo Jack

\- Ahora podemos apoyarnos mutuamente. - dijo el padre de Dark Pit con una sonrisa mirando a los chicos.

Los ángeles pasaron todo el día compartiendo historias, jugando video juegos y comiendo papas fritas. Cuando llegó el momento de irse, no querían despedirse. Los padres prometieron que podrían verso las veces que quisieran mientras tuvieran cuidado. Era la única forma en que podía separar a la pareja de ángeles.

\- Eres genial, tienes que ir a mi casa algún día. - Dijo Pit muy feliz poniendo su chaqueta otra vez. Sin dudarlo, para los dos niños ese fue el mejor día de su vida.

\- Por supuesto. Hasta mañana - Dijo Dark Pit igualmente emocionado.


	7. Somos ángeles

Los días pasaron y los ángeles se hicieron muy cercanos. Las dos familias vivían muy bien juntas, celebrando reuniones para vigilar a los niños. Todo fue mucho mejor de lo que los padres imaginaban. Hasta que un día ...

\- Hola, buenas tardes señora. - Pit fue a Dark Pit ya que no se cambió muy bien. Había llegado la muda para él. La picazón y la desesperación, era algo que ponían de mal humor al ángel.

\- Hola Pit, entra. Está en su habitación. - Pit se quitó la chaqueta, libero sus alas y subió las escaleras. Ya era uno más de la familia, así que se movía con total libertad por la casa. Entraba y salía con toda la confianza.

\- Hola Pittoo. ¿Cómo te sientes hoy? - Dijo Pit cuando entró en la habitación.

\- ¿Pittoo? - La hermana se echó a reír mientras ayudaba a Dark Pit a rascar una de sus alas.

\- Es un apodo estúpido que comenzó desde la semana pasada. - Dark Pit respondió un poco molesto. - rasca más fuerte -

\- Estúpido o no, a sí te nombre jaja - Dijo Pit mientras está sentado en la cama al lado de Dark Pit y su hermana.

\- Odio interrumpir, pero mamá dice que tienes que comer algo hermano - dijo el hermano mayor tuvo problemas de comida - ho, hola Pit, no sabía que estabas aquí. También te traeé algo. -

\- Gracias, pero estoy bien. - respondió Pit.

\- Bueno, entonces también iré a comer algo - Dijo la hermana estirándose y eliminando el cansancio por estar rascando las alas de su hermano.

\- ¿No vas a seguir ayudándome? - Dijo Dark Pit.

\- No. Tienes visita. Además se te caen muchas plumas y estas inundando la habitación. - Dijo señaló a la cama de al lado que pertenecía a su hermano.

\- Y no voy a limpiar esto. - dijo el hermano mayor saliendo de su habitación junto con su hermana dejando un Dark Pit solo con Pit.

\- Jaja les gusta hacerte enojar. Si quieres puedo ayudarte. - Pit se ofreció.

\- no, gracias. No tengo tanta picazón, solo hice que mi hermana trabajara mas - dijo con una sonrisa triunfante. - ya que al final, ella termina limpiando la habitación. -

\- que astuto. Del mismo modo, espero que la muda termine pronto, para que podamos seguir saliendo. - Después de que se conocieron, ya no se quejaban de esconderse cuando salían a las calles. Ahora no se quejaban ya que todo el tiempo lo pasaban juntos. - Lo malo es que solo nos pasa a nosotros. Nadie más sabe lo que sentimos cuando las plumas se caen - Dark Pit pensó un poco ante ese comentario.

\- ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado por qué somos los únicos en la familia con alas? - pregunto Dark Pit

\- si, mucho. Cada vez que pregunto algo sobre el tema, permanecen en silencio o evaden el tema. - En ese momento Dark Pit se levantó de su cama y cerró la puesta con seguro. Se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie cerca y regreso con Pit susurrando.

\- Lo mismo me pasa a mí también - dijo casi sin sonido. - ¿Crees que nos este escondiendo algo que nosotros no sabemos? -

\- Sí, pero cuando investigo algo sobre el tema, se enojan conmigo como si hubiera cometido algún delito -

\- y has encontrado algo? -

\- No, mi padre es muy estricto al respecto. Un día me amenazó con cortarme las plumas si no lo obedecía. - Las alas de Pit se movieron ante el recuerdo.

\- Lo mismo me dijeron hace mucho tiempo. ¿Crees que podemos volar algún día? - La cara de Pit se iluminó.

\- Por supuesto! cada vez que tenemos la muda, nuestras alas crecen más! -

\- Me gusta tu actitud. - Los chicos guardaron silencio al escuchar un ruido. Dark Pit abrió la puerta de su habitación y regreso a su lugar.

\- Están bien, muchachos? - dijo el padre de Dark Pit, apareciendo en la puerta.

\- si señor - dijo Pit. Nuevamente agradecieron a sus sentidos más desarrollados por haber escuchado a alguien acercarse y atraparlos en esa conversación.

Todavía no los dejaban completamente solos durante mucho tiempo ya que todavía eran pequeños y podían planear algo. Incluso cuando salían a pasear, los hermanos de ambos los acompañaban para cuidar sus conversaciones y no cometer errores en público.

Los ángeles continuaron viéndose todos los días y su amistad creció con los años, al igual que la amistad entre las familias. Tanto fue así, que el hermano de Pit y la hermana de Dark Pit se convirtieron en una pareja. Ahora los ángeles tenían dieciséis años. Terminaron juntos en la misma escuela, en el mismo salón de clases y se les permitía estar solos sin ninguna supervisión ya que se lo habían ganado por la confianza que les daban a sus familias.

\- Será mejor que nos apuremos si no queremos llegar tarde a la escuela Pittoo - dijo Pit mientras se subía al auto de su padre. A veces Pit pasaba por Dark Pit cuando Jack le prestaba el auto.

\- Puedes dejar de llamarme a si? - Dijo molesto mientras entraba en el auto. – aaaarr, Extraño cuanto tenían alas pequeñas, era más fácil y rápido esconderlas. Sin mencionar que era más cómodo - se quejó mientras se retorcía para encontrar una aposición más cómoda. Ahora sus alas eran enormes, llegando a sus tobillos cuando se encontraban de pie. Los padres querían cortar las plumas para mejorar su comodidad a la hora de esconderlas, pero ambos ángeles se negaron.

\- Por eso tienes que levantarte más temprano. Además tienes que estar agradecido de que nuestras plumas sean flexibles, o las hubiéramos arruinado por sentarnos sobre ellas. -

\- Si, si. Lo que digas. - Puso los ojos en blanco y dejo de quejarse.

Paso el día muy lento y aburrido para los ángeles. Cuando por fin terminaron las clases, los chicos se despidieron de sus amigos y se dirigieron al automóvil cuando, por accidente, el conductor de otro automóvil pisó el acelerador en lugar del freno, dirigiendose directamente a Pit.

\- ¡CUIDADO ! - Dark Pit se puso delante de Pit y puso sus manos delante de él para detener el auto. En realidad, ninguno de ellos sabía qué tan fuertes eran, pero no importaba. Ese auto iba a matar a Pit. Entonces en ese momento, se dieron cuenta de algo. El auto se detuvo sin tocar las manos de Dark Pit. Los ojos de los chicos se mantuvieron cerrados por un par de segundos para luego abrirlos sorprendidos de lo que paso. En frente de Dark Pit, se formó un escudo transparente y el auto se detuvo a unos centímetros de sus manos. El escudo desapareció y ambos se sorprendieron por lo que vieron.

\- Vamos. Hay que salir de aquí! - Pit empujó a Dark pit hacia el auto aun sorprendido y abandonaron el lugar, antes de que alguien los viera.

\- Dime que también viste lo que pasó allí. - Preguntó Dark Pit, todavía en estado de shock.

\- que tus manos formaron un escudo? Sí lo vi. -

\- ¿Cómo es eso posible?-

\- No lo sé. Llamaré a papá - Pit paró el auto y comenzó a marcar.

\- No, no lo haga. - Dijo Dark Pit mientras le quitaba el celular.

\- Tal vez ellos saben lo que fue eso -

\- y luego nos prohibirán salir en público. Pit, piénsalo. Saben cosas que nosotros no, por eso no quieren hablar de eso. Tal vez esto es lo que nos estaban ocultando. - Pit pensó por un momento, Dark Pit tenía razón. Quizás podrían separarlos.

\- y que haremos ahora. -

\- El conductor estaba inconsciente, no había nadie alrededor cuando huimos. Seguiremos como si nada y comenzaremos a investigar. - dijo Dark Pit.

Los días pasaron y afortunadamente no hubo sospechas del accidente. Ni siquiera el conductor sabía lo que pasó realmente. Nadie recordaba haber visto a alguien más en el estacionamiento. Después de clase, siempre se quedaban en la biblioteca para investigar en sus computadoras portátiles todo lo que podían sobre sus cualidades.

\- Me doy por vencido. No puedo encontrar nada más que fenómenos en Internet. Y la mayora de ellos son falsos - Dijo Dark Pit mientras se recostaba sobre la mesa con los brazos colgando.

\- Sí, tienes razón. Investigamos durante días y no tenemos nada. - Se reclinó en la silla balanceándose mirando hacia el techo.

\- Hola chicos, ¿qué hacen? - Una compañera de clase llego por detrás de Pit mirando la computadora.

\- No te importa - dijo Dark Pit sin moverse.

\- Nada, solo tarea. - Dijo Pit incorporándose y cerrando su computadora riendo nerviosamente.

\- Eres tan grosero como siempre Dark Pit. Y espero que sea una tarea interesante ya que investigan personas mágicas con alas. - Dark Pit se levantó y Pit abrió mucho los ojos. No creyeron que alcanzaría a ver lo que estaban buscando.

\- Si, bueno….. Tenemos que tener ideas para un cuento. - Dijo Pit rascándose la nuca nerviosamente.

\- ¿Por qué no buscas la leyenda de los ícarus? Se habla mucho de personas aladas y cosas así - dijo muy inocentemente tratando de ayudarlos.

\- La leyenda de los ícarus? - dijo Dark Pit tecleando en su computadora.

\- Sí, ¿acaso tienes suciedad en los oídos?. - Respondió sacándole la lengua y caminando a su lado para poder ver la computadora. - Esa leyenda me la contaba todo el tiempo mi abuelo. Miren, es esta. - apunto a la pantalla - Bueno, debo irme. Espero que les ayudes, adiós. - Salió corriendo de la biblioteca dejando a los niños pensativos. Ambos se mudaron a un lugar más privado. No creían lo que decía esa leyenda. Todo su ser estaba escrito tal y como estaba; la fuerza, los colores de las alas, los ojos, sus personalidades, incluso el poder de crear ese escudo que hace unos días Dark Pit creó con sus manos.

\- Esto es increíble - dijo Dark Pit sorprendido mirando las imágenes.

\- Eso significa que no somos humanos… somos ángeles. - Dijo Pit poniéndose una mano en la frente asimilando todo.

\- Pit, ahora sí tenemos que hablar con nuestros padres. - Dijo tomando su celular.


	8. Consecuencias de la veradad revelada

\- ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué la necesidad de reunirse? - Le pregunté al padre de Dark Pit un poco asustado. Se habían reunido en la casa de Pit después de recibir llamadas urgentes de sus hijos. Los padres pensaban que ya los habían descubierto.

\- ¿Por qué demonios no nos dijeron nada? - Dijo Dark Pit muy molesto. Sus alas se esponjaron de la ira reflejando el estado de ánimo en que se enfrentan. - ¿Creen que somos idiotas? -

\- basta! no te permito que nos hables de esa manera. - respondió su padre.

\- Entonces, ¿cómo quieren que reaccionemos después de saber que somos ángeles? - Pozo difícil, también molesto. Todos estaban en silencio mirando a un hoyo con los ojos muy abiertos.

\- ¿Cómo saben eso? - María reclamado.

\- No importa. Mejor hablen. - Dijo Dark Pit.

Los padres tratan de calmarlos y toman asiento para poder hablar con sus hijos. Pasaron algunas horas para que supieran la verdadera historia de sus vidas y cómo es que llegaron a sus familias. Los ángeles no sabían cómo reaccionaron en la historia, ya que parecía que lo sacaría de una película de ciencia ficción. Usualmente solo escuchaban y de vez en cuando hacían una pregunta.

\- ¿Quiénes son los del inframundo? - pregunto Dark Pit.

\- ¿Y por qué querían separarnos de nuestros verdaderos padres? - posiblemente Pit

\- No lo sabemos. Lo juramos - dijo Jack

\- ¿Ahora entiendes por qué fuimos estrictos con ustedes? - comento la madre de Dark Pit. - No queremos que secuestren los del inframundo, lo militares o científicos porque no son humanos - Los ángeles entendieron la preocupación de sus padres, por lo que decidieron hablar sobre lo que sucedió en el estacionamiento.

\- Muchachos. Sé que no podemos detener las cosas mágicas que hacen, pero tienen que pasar desapercibidos y tener mucho cuidado de que no los vean haciendo esas cosas. - dijo Jack

\- No te preocupes, lo haremos - respondió Pit. Las familias finalmente recibieron un suspiro de alivio y todo ahora estaba claro. También estaban alegres de que sus hijos todavía veían como su familia verdadera aun cuando supieron que habían adoptado. Además también se quitará un pero de los hombros al saber que entendieron la gravedad de la situación.

Los ángeles salieron a tomar aire en el jardín. También tenían que aclarar su mente ya que era mucha información la que tenían que procesar con todo eso de que eran humanos y que en un segundo son ángeles.

\- ¿Sabes cuál es la mejor parte de esto? - Dark Pit le preguntó a su compañero en voz baja.

\- que no vamos a necesitar terapia? - Pit respondió agarrando su cabeza.

\- No idiota. Lo mejor, es que podemos volar. ¿Por qué no lo intentamos mañana? - Dijo mientras se formaba una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Eso me emociona mucho! - Dijo con entusiasmo pero con cuidado de que sus familias no los escucharan. - Pero si se enteran... - Miro hacia dónde estaban sus familias.

\- El hecho de que no lo sepan, no nos hará daño. - Dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro de Pit.

\- ¿Estás seguro de esto pittoo? - Dijo Pit, asomándose desde una gran roca para ver el suelo. Los ángeles no fueron a la escuela al día siguiente para ir a una colina lejos de la ciudad para aprender a volar y probar sus alas. Primero, se aseguraron de que no hubiera nadie cerca para verlos, y luego eligieron el lugar para practicar en el punto más alejado.

\- Por supuesto. ¿Quieres ser el primero? - Ofreció sonriendo.

\- No creo que sea una buena idea. - Pit dio un paso atrás.

\- Cobarde - Con eso, Dark Pit extendió sus alas y se arrojó cayendo torpemente al suelo.

\- ¿¡Estás bien!? - Pit grito desde arriba.

\- tu turno. Si los pájaros pequeños pueden, también nosotros podemos - animó a Pit agradeciendo de que sus heridas sanaran rápidamente. Pasaron algunas horas de caídas, golpes, cansancio y estrategias hasta que lograron resultados. Finalmente Pit se lanzó permaneciendo en el aire durante casi un minuto antes de caer de pie sin lesionarse.

\- Viste eso Pittoo! Lo estoy logrando! ¡se siente increíble! Jajajajajaja - no pudo contener la alegría y comenzó a brincar y reír como un niño pequeño. Dark Pit se lanzó inmediatamente, durando lo mismo que Pit en el aire y aterrizando de igual manera.

\- Te lo dije, podemos volar. Solo necesitamos practicar. - Puso un brazo alrededor del cuello de Pit, uniéndose a su alegría.

Los chicos pasaban un tiempo en la biblioteca después de la escuela, para estudiar en los libros sobre pájaros y las formas de las alas para alcanzar velocidad. Incluso, llevaron libros a sus hogares para continuar estudiando a escondidas de sus familias hasta que finalmente lograron

su mayor deseo. Se las arreglaban para poder volar todo el tiempo que querían ya que la sensación del viento en sus plumas era algo que nunca habían sentido.

Al menos no en el aire libre a metros de altura. Incluso, volaban entre los árboles para hacerlo más difícil y volverse más ágiles y rápidos mientras a la vez, fortalecían los músculos de sus alas.

Les encantaba sentir el viento en sus plumas, y por primera vez se sentían normales, libres y sin preocupaciones mientras estaban en el aire. Fue difícil, pero aprendieron muy rápido. Todo fue maravilloso hasta que en un momento se descuidaron.

Una mañana, la madre de Dark Pit limpió su habitación mientras tomaba un baño. Lamentablemente, encontró un libro sobre los pájaros que se encontraba asomándose por debajo de la almohada. De inmediato, la madre se lo mostro a su esposo preocupado por su hijo. Cuando Dark Pit salió del baño, sus padres ya lo estaban esperando muy molesto.

\- ¿Quieres explicarnos esto? - Dijo el padre mostrando el libro.

\- ¿pero qué? saben que no me gusta que entren a mi habitación. - Dijo Dark Pit arrebatando el libro de la mano de su padre. Sabía que sus hermanos no podrían haberlo encontrado porque respetaban sus cosas y temían por sus vidas cuando el ángel se enojaba.

\- Lo encontré mientras recogía tus cosas tiradas y me alegro de haberlo hecho. No queremos que aprendan a volar! Entiendo? - dijo la madre ya molesta

\- y ya te dije que para qué son estas estúpidas alas si no puedo usarlas! Además, ya es demasiado tarde, Pit y yo lo hemos aprendido por días. Si quieres un libro, tómalo, ya no lo necesito. - Dijo Dark Pit en un arranque de ira arrojando el libro al piso. Subió a su habitación y golpeó la puerta al cerrarla.

Los padres de Dark Pit llamaron a los padres de Pit informando todo. Pit también tuvo una fuerte discusión con ellos, sin saber qué harían al respecto. Ambos padres estuvieron de acuerdo con el castigo que se les daría.

Como ambos son muy fuertes, tenían que ser muy avilés y astutos para someterlos. Después de tanto pensar, decidieron cumplir sus amenazas y cortar las plumas de vuelo. Aparentemente ese era el peor castigo para ellos. Pero debido a su fuerza, decidieron cortarlas mientras estuvieron dormidos.

Ambos padres hicieron lo mismo con sus hijos. Dejaron que se tranquilizaran. Y una vez que se reunieron para cenar en familia, en la comida de los ángeles, colocaron medicamentos muy potentes para dormir y que no sintieran nada.

Los chicos no terminaron su cena cuando comenzaron a sentirse muy cansados. Se despidieron y se fueron a sus habitaciones para dormir. La familia dejo pasar un tiempo y una vez que estuvieran dormidos, comenzarían con su castigo.

Los padres de Pit entraron a su habitación. - Pit, ¿estás despierto? - preguntó el padre siendo respondido por un par de ronquidos. Pit dormía boca abajo con las alas sobre su manta, lo que facilitaba el trabajo. - Bueno, es hora. - Sacó las tijeras mientras su esposa desplegaba una de sus alas.

\- Lo siento cariño - dijo la madre con lágrimas en sus ojos mientras pensaba qué dirá mañana cuando despertara. Su hermano no quería ver, pero ayudo a su madre a mantener el ala desplegada mientras veía caer las plumas al piso sintiéndose culpable.

En el caso de Dark Pit, estaba dormido boca arriba escondiendo sus alas bajo su cuerpo. - Está completamente dormido - dijo el hermano, avisando a sus padres.

\- ¿lo harán en serio? - dijo la hermana, casi rogándoles que no lo hicieran en la entrada de la habitación del ángel.

\- Tenemos que, así sabrá que hablamos en serio. - dijo el padre - Ahora ayúdame a moverlo - los hermanos lo agarraron de los brazos para sentarlo mientras la madre sujetaba las alas y poder recostar al ángel boca abajo. La hermana solo miraba desde la puerta temiendo que se despertara.

Ambos ángeles no se despertaron debido al fuerte medicamento para dormir que les dieron. Las plumas comenzaron a caer una tras otra mientras las tijeras terminaban la ruta sobre ellas. Los padres decidieron cortar las plumas más largas ya que sin ellas, no podría volar. Todo fue exitoso, terminaron de cortar las plumas y cuando limpiaron el desorden, decidieron irse a dormir y esperar a confrontar a sus hijos a la mañana siguiente. Por lo que el hermano de Dark Pit, decidió dormir en la habitación de su hermana por miedo a su hermano.

Cuando Pit abrió los ojos, se estiró un poco aún con sueño. Bostezó y se levantó para ir al baño. Pit se sintió extraño pero no le importó hasta que se miró en el espejo. Pit notó por el espejo que sus plumas estaban muy desordenadas y cuando miró una de sus alas, su rostro se convirtió pánico.

\- ! ¿PERO QUE? AAAAAAAAAAAAA! MIS ALAS ! - Pit corrió con sus padres casi derribando la puerta. - COMO PUDIERON ! - Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de Pit.

\- Sabías cuál era el castigo por volar, ¿recuerdas? - dijo el padre con voz firme.

\- PERO… -

\- NO QUIERO ESCUCHAR NINGUNA PALABRA MÁS. TOMASTE TU DECISIÓN, AHORA AGUANTA LAS CONSECUENCIAS - Pit regresó a su habitación gritando y llorando de ira.

Mientras tanto, Dark Pit se despertó estirándose y bostezando, sintiéndose más ligero. Miró a la cama de su hermano pero no estaba allí, de hecho, no parecía que hubiera dormido allí. La cama estaba tendida, pero no le dio importancia. Al tratar de levantarse, una de sus manos se encontró con la punta de una de sus alas llamando su atención.

\- ¡PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS, QUÉ OCURRIÓ AQUÍ! - Corrió para confrontar a su familia quienes estaban despiertos por los gritos del ángel. - ¡¿Por qué ME HICIERON ESTO ?! -

\- Ya te lo anuncia una vez, ¿recuerdas? - dijo el padre

\- ¡COMO PUDISTE! ¡QUÉ TE PARECIERA QUE TE CORTARA EL PELO MIENTRAS DUERMES! -

\- Cálmate hijo, este es tu castigo por desobedecer! - La madre dijo algo asustada.

\- LOS ODIO! ¡NO QUIERO VER SUS ESTUPIDAS CARAS REPUGNANTES DE NUEVO! ME VOY UN BUSCAR EL LUGAR DONDE NACI! - Dijo tirando un jarrón que se vio cerca de él.

Dark Pit se fue a su habitación y permaneció dentro durante horas muy molesto arrojando cosas y golpeando otras. Hasta que finalmente abrazó su almohada y sin poder evitar que sus lágrimas hayan llegado a salir.


	9. La primera aventura

Ambas familias se sentían culpables por actuar de esa manera con los ángeles, pero era necesario ya que se preocupan por ellos. Los chicos no querían salir de sus habitaciones ni ver a sus familias. Pitó su celular y perdió un Dark Pit una vez que se sintió un poco más calmado y comenzó a pensar con claridad.

El ángel oscuro perdió su teléfono y miró el número de Pit en la pantalla respondiendo sin decir una palabra. Aun no hay problemas con ánimos de hablar con alguien ya que todavía se molestan molesto. Sabía que también a Pit le habían cortado las plumas y no quería soltar su ira con él, así que contesto y solo se acercó el teléfono a la oreja.

\- ¿Estás ahí? - no hubo respuesta. - Pittoo? - aun nada. Pit estaba a punto de colgar cuando escucho un ligero suspiro proveniente de su mejor amigo. Aparentemente había terminado de llorar. Pit supo entonces que Dark Pit no quería hablar con nadie, así que tenía que hablar con él y que tenía que sentirse mejor - No puedo creer lo que hemos hecho - su voz comenzó a quebrarse en ese momento. - No puedo hacer esto de nuevo. - Sus lágrimas salían otra vez hablando entro sollozos. - Dark Pit, dime algo ... Sé que estás escuchando. - Pit necesitaba escuchar al menos una palabra de su amigo para no sentirse solo, pero él no estaba ayudando.

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio hasta que solo se escuchaban los sollozos de Pit por teléfono. Dark Pit experimentó su ira nuevamente al imaginarse un Pit en esa escena llorando solo en su habitación. Miro una de sus alas levantándola por encima de él pasando su mano libre por las plumas cortadas enojándose aún más. Pero finalmente hablo.

\- Y qué quieres que te diga. Que no te preocupes porque nuestras plumas volverán a crecer? - Dark Pit respondió violentamente gritándole desahogando su enojo. Pit ahora no respondió. - Son idiotas si creen que con esto nos detendrán. Somos ángeles… .. somos mejores que ellos -

Los chicos hablaron por un par de horas sin las familias los escucharan. Ellos necesitanban hablar entre sí para sentirse y entender mejor la situación ya que nunca creyeron que sus familias tenían problemas de cortar sus plumas. Después de ese castigo, apenas hablaban con sus familias sin mirarlos a los ojos, además de que no dejaban que se acercaran a sus alas por la desconfianza y el rencor que aún más en ellos.

\- ¿Vas a salir Dark Pit? - Sujeto a su madre al notario que tuvo puesta la chaqueta pero no los lentes de contacto.

\- No - fue lo único que respondió sin molestarse en mirarla.

\- Entonces, ¿por qué llevas tu chaqueta dentro de la casa, acaso vienen visitas? - preguntó el padre.

\- Solo la tengo puesta para que no puedan acercarse a mí de nuevo con las tijeras. - Respondió Dark Pit mirándolos ahora con enojo.

Los padres entendieron que todavía estaba muy molesto por lo que sucedió y dejaron de preguntar. Su familia evitaba hablar mucho con él por temor a que los fuera a herir, ya que su agresividad y enojo hacia ellos no disminuía. Pit también comenzó a ocultar sus alas de su familia. Pero lo ellos no sabían, es que era una mentira.

Las plumas de los ángeles crecían demasiado rápido y no querían que sus familias lo supieran por miedo a que volverían a cortarlas. En el caso de Pit, él se sentía culpable por contestar groseramente a sus padres. Ya que por naturaleza, no era agresivo y siempre terminaba disculpándose con sus padres y teniendo envidia de la personalidad de Dark Pit.

\- ¿Las mediste hoy? Han crecido tres centímetros en una noche! - Pit llamo a su compañero muy emocionado después de medir sus plumas en la mañana cuando se despertó.

\- Es verdad! - Dark Pit respondió con la misma emoción después de verificar lo que Pit le estaba diciendo. - A este ritmo volaremos nuevamente muy pronto. Tenga cuidado de no ser descubierto. –

\- No es necesario que me lo digas, siempre tengo puesta mi chaqueta incluso si es muy incómoda. -

Después de una semana, las alas de ambos ángeles ya estaban como nuevas. Sus estados de ánimo también eran normales y decidieron probar sus alas nuevas por primera vez después de su castigo. Pero lo que no sabían era que se acercaban con un nuevo problema.

\- Extrañe mucho esto - dijo Pit con los ojos cerrados y una gran sonrisa desde las alturas sintiendo sus alas estiradas y moverse libremente mientras el aire movía sus plumas.

\- Sí, vale la pena mantenerlas ocultos todo el tiempo. - Dark Pit respondió acercándose a Pit en el ire. - oye, te desafío a que toques esas nubes delante de mí. O eres un cobarde. - dio una sonrisa maliciosa y se elevó más alto dejando a Pit por debajo de él.

\- No soy un cobarde. - dijo con un puchero elevándose a su lado para tomar más velocidad. Ya eran muy ágiles y podían estar en el aire durante horas. Además, el paisaje con el que encontraron una vez que cruzaron las nubes, era hermoso. Nunca pensaron que podrían ver algo así mientras volaban. Sabían que a partir de ahora solo se tenían el uno al otro en sus vidas para comprenderse y protegerse después de la mala experiencia con sus familias.

Cuando decidieron bajar, descansaron un momento antes de esconder sus alas y partir. En ese momento no se dieron cuenta de que había un grupo de personas cerca de donde aterrizaron. - ¡NO SE MUEVAN! - un grupo de personas armadas y uniformadas los rodeo y los tenían en la mira listos para disparar.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - Pit preguntó acercándose a Dark Pit con los ojos muy abiertos y escondiendo sus alas inútilmente detrás de su espalda con sus brazos. Los hombres uniformados eran en realidad un grupo de soldados de alto rango en una práctica militar secreta.

\- Esto es malo. - Dijo Dark Pit poniendo sus manos en puños.

\- Miren lo que nos trajo el viento - dijo un hombre que aparentemente era el jefe. - que no escapen, los llevaremos al laboratorio. - dijo el hombre dando la orden. Ambos ángeles, al escuchar la orden, recordaron las palabras de sus padres con las que siempre los habían asustado cuando eran niños. Uno de los soldados disparó un arma a los niños, haciendo que Pit reaccionara de inmediato haciendo un escudo invisible. La bala cayó al suelo revelando que era un dardo tranquilizador y no una bala.

\- Maldición, quieren secuestrarnos en serio. - Dijo Dark Pit. - Salgamos de aquí, tenemos que volar. - Cuando extendieron sus alas, cuatro hombres se lanzaron sobre ellos arrojándolos al suelo evitando que tomaran altura.

Los ángeles comenzaron a luchar librándose de ellos para luego pelear cuerpo a cuerpo. Los niños hicieron muchos movimientos que incluso ellos no sabían que podían hacer ya que los ángeles por naturaleza saben cómo pelear muy bien. Ya que siempre se vieron obligados a fingir ser débiles y tímidos, nunca se dieron cuenta de la fuerza que realmente tenían. Gracias a eso, apenas escaparon de los hombres, ya que no estaban preparados para encontrar un par de ángeles en ese lugar.

\- Señor, lo sentimos. Se escaparon - dijo un soldado a su jefe, muy cansado de la pelea.

\- escuchen, investiga a dónde van y espera mis órdenes. - dijo el jefe mientras que los soldados inmediatamente se movieron para rastrearlos.

Los muchachos aterrizaron en uno de los edificios más altos de la ciudad. Afortunadamente, tenían sus chaquetas atadas a la cintura para poder esconderse y bajar en ese momento.

\- Estuvo cerca - dijo Dark Pit todavía agitado doblando sus alas y poniéndose la chaqueta.

\- ¿Viste los movimientos que hicimos? Parecía que éramos más que cinta negra en kung fu! - Pit respondió muy emocionado también doblando sus alas y colocando su chaqueta.

\- yo digo que mejor que eso, parecíamos maestros de artes marciales. Y lo mejor de todo, es que ahora sabemos cómo hacer el escudo invisible. - Dijo invocando a voluntad el escudo frente a Pit.

\- Me pregunto qué más podemos hacer. - Pit pensó un momento después de que también formo el escudo.

\- Sería mejor que regresemos a casa y dejemos de ir a ese lugar. –

\- Sí, espero que nadie nos haya visto cuando lleguemos aquí. Y también sería mejor si no le dijéramos nada a nuestras familias. Se volverían locos y esta vez cortarían nuestras alas enteras. - Dijo Pit con una mirada de terror. Ambos ángeles bajaron del edificio por la escalera de incendios. Por alguna razón, se sentían invencibles y muy seguros de sí mismos sin saber que el líder militar los estaba observando desde lejos.

\- Entonces, ¿ahí es donde viven? - Dijo el jefe con una sonrisa triunfante.

Después de un par de días, los ángeles siguieron sus vidas sin contarles nada a sus familias sobre el intento de secuestro. Ambas familias se reunieron en la casa de Pit en un fin de semana ya que el jardín de esa casa tenía suficiente espacio para que los ángeles estiraran sus alas cómodamente, Cosa que todavía se negaban por no mostrar sus alas a sus familias.

\- chicos en serio no se quitaron la chaqueta? Deben estar asándose con este calor - dijo la hermana de Dark Pit.

\- Estamos bien así. Oh! mira Pittoo, buñuelos! - dijo Pit llenando su boca para no hablar más sobre el asunto. Dark Pit solo miró hacia otro lado ignorando a su hermana.

\- No deben mantenerse ocultos todo el tiempo. Les dolerán las articulaciones cuando traten de estirarse. - dijo el hermano de Pit. Era cierto que sus articulaciones empezaban a doler, pero era más el miedo de que les cortaran las plumas otra vez.

\- Lo tendremos en mente. - dijo Pit con la boca llena. Dark Pit puso mala cara y se levantó para ir a un gran árbol y treparlo para no escuchar más de esa conversación. Tenía confianza en Pit de que no les diría nada, así que lo dejo solo con las familias.

Unos minutos más tarde, se escuchó un gran estallido desde la entrada de la casa seguido de pasos de muchas personas. Pero lo que más se escuchaba, eran gritos dando órdenes a otros. Las familias pronto se encontraron rodeadas de varios hombres armados ordenándoles que se tiraran al suelo. Nadie se movió por miedo a la llegada repentina de los hombres.

\- ¿Qué pasa aquí? - preguntaron ambos padres. La madre de Pit lo abrazó por su instinto protector apretándolo más a ella.

\- aléjate del ángel! - gritó un hombre señalando a Pit. La madre se sorprendió de que lo llamara "ángel", pero no se alejó. Incluso se abrazó aún más a él como un niño pequeño provocándole dolor en sus alas escondidas.

\- ¡¿Dónde está el otro ángel?! - pregunto otro hombre con un grupo de personas mirando a su alrededor. Dark pit solo los miró desde el árbol, se quitó la chaqueta con cuidado sin hacer ruido o mover algunas ramas y se quedó sin moverse ni hacer ningún ruido en caso de que fuera necesario un ataque sorpresa.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? - preguntó el padre de Dark Pit tratando de fingir.

\- Mantente alejado del ángel! es la última advertencia! - Un hombre se acercó a la madre Pit con la intención de alejarla violentamente cuando Pit la apartó de él empujándola lejos de él. No quería que su familia y amigos salieran lastimados por su culpa.

\- Lo siento mamá - dijo Pit mientras caminaba lejos de ella.

\- No, Pit! - dijo su madre mirando como uno de los soldados lo sometió y lo tiró al suelo quitándole la chaqueta violentamente para revelar sus alas blancas. O solo la mitad de ellas ya que la otra mitad estaban escondidas debajo de sus pantalones.

\- ¡Déjalo en paz! - todos comenzaron a gritar incapaces de ayudarlo.

\- donde está el otro ángel! no lo repetiré nuevamente. - un hombre amenazó nuevamente al padre de Dark Pit. Cuando vio que no respondía a su pregunta, el soldado lo tomo de manera similar a Pit en el suelo. - tú lo pediste -

Antes de que el hombre golpeara al padre de Dark Pit con su arma para hacerlo hablar, el soldado fue golpeado con tanta fuerza que cayó inconsciente al suelo. Los otros hombres armados apuntaron al intimidante ángel oscuro que protegía a su padre, colocándolo detrás de sus alas extendidas.

\- NO LO HAGAS. ¡SAL DE AQUÍ, DARK PIT! - dijo el padre detrás de él entes de observar sus plumas que habían crecido sorprendentemente rápido.

\- Pittoo, vete! Son demasiados! - Pit gritó siendo silenciado por los soldados que retorcieron sus brazos sobre sus alas para inmovilizarlo con dolor - AAAH DETENTE ! -

\- No es necesaria tanta violencia. - dijo un hombre de alto rango que caminó hacia ellos con mucha calma. Ese era el hombre que los ángeles conocían como el líder del grupo de soldados en su otro encuentro. - Podemos hacer un trato muy simple. - se acerco a Pit y se agacho para mirar mejor sus alas que todavía estaban ocultas dentro de sus pantalones. Tomo una de ellas y la saco de su escondite son mucho cuidado sin maltratar las plumas más largas que salían una por una muy lentamente.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? - preguntó el padre de Pit, manteniendo sus ojos en las manos del jefe y en las largas plumas.

Pit solo cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando un tirón violento por parte de ese hombre para lastimar su ala, pero no paso nada. Era muy gentil, ya que sabía lo delicadas que son sus alas y no quería maltratarlas para algunos planes que tenía para más adelante. Finalmente el ala estaba libre y el jefe comenzó a examinar las plumas estirándola hacia arriba alcanzando una altura mayor que la del hombre.

\- Solo quiero a estos dos ángeles, y ustedes estarán como si nada hubiera pasado - dijo el jefe mientras doblaba el ala y dejaba en libertad la otra. Pit no se atrevió a moverse por temor a que lastimaran a los demás.

\- Olvídalo - dijeron los hermanos de los ángeles. Otros hombres los golpearon dejándolos en el suelo. Dark Pit intentó intervenir pero las armas de los soldados le impidieron moverse.

\- esa no era la respuesta correcta - dijo el jefe levantándose y caminando hacia ambas familias. - Tendré que quitármelos por las malas entonces. - Pit se liberó de su agarre muy fácilmente y corrió con su familia seguido por Dark Pit para proteger a todos. Los chicos miraron a los soldados molestos y asustados con sus manos en puño, con una pose de defensa y sus alas un poco desplegadas para verse un poco más amenazantes.

\- De acuerdo. Equipo dos, fuego! - gritó el jefe. Los ángeles invocaron sus escudos al mismo tiempo, pero no se percataron que en la parte posterior del techo de la casa, otros hombres los tenían en la mira disparándoles dardos tranquilizadores. Los ángeles sintieron un pequeño dolor en el cuello viendo a la vez, que los soldados frente a ellos no se movieron ni les dispararon.

\- AUCH! ¿Qué es esto? - Pregunté Pit cuando se quitó el dardo y comenzó a desvanecerse en un sueño profundo.

\- Maldición. - Dijo Dark Pit antes de caer como Pit.

\- Llévenselos - el jefe dio la orden. Los hombres se movieron de inmediato. - En cuanto a ustedes, no se preocupen. Estarán bien - Dijo dejando atrás los cuerpos de los ángeles llevados por los hombres. - Haz lo que sigue con las familias - Dio la última orden antes de pasar por la puerta del jardín dejando a las madres llorando y la familia preocupada y asustada.


	10. Capturado

\- ¿Pero qué? - Dijo Dark Pit después de abrir los ojos y encontrarse con Pit que acababa de despertar mirándolo con miedo después de ver el lugar donde se encuentraban. La habitación tenía lo más esencial para descansar y el aseo. Aparentemente era una prisión ya que estaban encerrados detrás de unos barrotes, pero no era del todo mala ya que despertaron en camas y no en el suelo.

\- ¿en dónde estamos? - Preguntó Pit sintiéndose algo mareado. Dark Pit se envió por la orilla de la cama sintiéndose también mareado.

\- Están en una base secreta del gobierno. - Un hombre respondió desde afuera de la prisión. Ambos ángeles se volvieron para reconocer a ese hombre.

\- ¡TU! - Dijo Dark Pit muy molesto al reconocer al líder del pelotón. - ¿Por qué nos trajiste aquí? - Intentó levantarse para ir tras el hombre pero un mareo lo obligó a sentarse de nuevo.

\- Sería mejor que permanezcan quietos por un tiempo más - dijo el jefe sin moverse de su lugar mirándolos fijamente con mucha seriedad. Otro hombre con bata blanca se acercó y comenzó a tomar notas.

\- es increíble. Nunca había visto un ángel de alas blancas lleva bien con un ángel de alas negras - dijo el hombre de bata blanca que parecía ser un médico, luego miró al jefe - Necesitaré una pluma de cada uno para hacer algunas pruebas y estudios. -

\- ¿What? ¿De qué estás hablando? - dijo Pit asustándose cada vez más y doblando sus alas más cerca de su espalda.

\- Escuchen bien Pit y Dark Pit. - El jefe grito con voz de autoridad y los muchachos se sorprendieron de que supieran sus nombres. - Sabemos que no sabemos nada sobre su lugar de origen. Es por eso que están aquí. De hecho, sabemos todo sobre ustedes y aprenderán lo suficiente mientras estamos en este lugar para ayudarnos a encontrar skyworld. - El hombre sin decir una palabra más se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse.

\- Esto tiene que ser una broma. No sabemos cómo llegar allí - dijo Pit, casi gritando agarrado a los barrotes de la prisión en desesperación. El jefe se detuvo y lo miro.

\- Para eso tienen alas - dijo el jefe, mirándolos desde un metro de distancia.

\- ¿Y quién dijo que vamos a ayudar? - Dijo Dark Pit acercándose a los barrotes.

\- Tengo mis métodos - El jefe ordenó que se abriera una puerta cerca de la prisión, donde la hermana de Dark Pit y el hermano de Pit salieron muy asustados seguidos por dos hombres armados y vigilando sus movimientos.

\- ¡déjalos en paz! - grito Dark Pit tratando de doblar los barrotes y salir a golpearlos.

\- No te esfuerces. Esa jaula está diseñada para icarios - dijo el jefe con una sonrisa triunfante. - Sabemos que estos dos tipos son los más cercanos a ustedes ¿verdad? Si no cooperan con nosotros, ellos lo pagarán cada vez que desobedezcan. Por otro lado, si deciden aceptar, los dejaremos sanos y salvos en sus hogares - dijo el jefe.

\- Eres un maldito - dijo Dark Pit

\- ¿y bueno? ustedes deciden - dijo el jefe.

\- Lo haremos - Dijo Pit en derrota mirando al suelo y luego a su hermano.

\- Excelente. Llévenselos - ordenó el jefe a los hombres armados.

\- No Pit! ¡No lo hagas! - gritó el hermano de Pit mientras los arrastraban hacia la salida.

\- y como sabemos que están seguros en casa? - preguntó Dark Pit.

\- sencillo. Podrán llamarlos cuando quieran a sus hogares. Con vigilancia claro. Ahora denle lo que les pida a este hombre - dijo el jefe refiriéndose al hombre de bata.

\- Necesitaré hacer algunos estudios. - dijo el hombre mirando pensativo a ambos ángeles - esto tardara un poco más ya que ellos se criaron como humanos. -

\- de acuerdo. Comienza - El jefe se retiró y entró un nuevo grupo de personas con batas de médico. – Pórtense bien niños - amenazo a los ángeles sin molestarse en mirarlos y salió del lugar.

Los ángeles estaban muy molestos de no poder hacer nada. El grupo de hombres de bata blanca en realidad eran médicos que estudiarían a los ángeles de ahora en adelante ya que ellos eran un caso que nunca se había visto. Un par de ángeles que se creían humanos, que no sabían nada de su hogar de origen y que además se llevaran bien siendo uno de alas negras y el otro de alas blancas, era una gran sorpresa para todas las personas en ese lugar.

Como todavía no podían moverse muy bien a causa de los mareos, los médicos aprovecharon para comenzar a revelarlos por precaución. Los ángeles en contra de su voluntad, no hicieron nada para detenerlos por temor a que lastimaran a sus hermanos. Revisaron sus ojos, garganta, corazón, pulmones, etc.

\- las plumas están maltratadas, pero en buenas condiciones - dijo uno de los doctores a otro para escribir mientras seguía revisando las alas de Dark Pit. El doctor estiraba y pasaba sus dedos por algunas plumas mientras el ángel mantenía sus puños cerrados y los dientes apretados para controlarse y no golpearlos.

\- estoy de acuerdo contigo. Además alas son débiles, necesitan trabajar en el músculo - dijo otro médico que estaba revisando a Pit mientras desplegaba una de sus alas a todo lo largo apretando en algunos puntos.

\- aau! Oye, son sensibles - Dijo Pit mirando molesto a su doctor por encima de su hombro siendo ignorado por completo.

\- terminamos. Tomen la pluma de muestra y salgamos - ordenó uno de los médicos. Los ángeles se pusieron algo tensos al escuchar eso. Los hombres extendieron sus alas agresivamente sus alas y arrancaron una pluma secundaria para después abandonar el lugar sin decir nada más.

\- Son unos imbéciles - dijo Dark Pit cuando los dejaron solos masajeando el lugar en donde le arrancaron la pluma.

\- eso me dolió - dijo Pit imitando a Dark Pit con su ala. - ¿Por qué crees que quieren ir a Skyworld? -

\- No tengo idea. Pero será mejor no confiar en ellos -

\- Quieren capturar más ángeles jóvenes para tener súper soldados y sean fáciles de controlar como ustedes - dijo una voz misteriosa. Los ángeles se volvieron hacia la fuente de sonido para mirar a un hombre que los observaba armado con una gran espada. - Me llamo Magno. Y lo ayudaré a escapar de aquí -

\- Sí, por supuesto. Y ¿cómo sabemos que no es un truco? - Dijo Dark Pit acercándose hasta que los barrotes le impidieron caminar más.

\- Seré tus ojos y oídos aquí. No me interesa si me crees o no. Estoy harto del inframundo. Además también quiero escapar y ustedes me sacaran de aquí. A cambio tendrán su libertad. - Dijo Magnus con una expresión muy seria.

\- inframundo? - Pit recordó que a sus verdaderos padres los seguían los del inframundo cuando los pusieron a salvo. –

\- si, así se llama este lugar. - Los ángeles se dieron cuenta de que los del inframundo que perseguían a sus padres eran en realidad soldados que trataban de arrebatarlos cuando eran unos bebes.

\- dime tu informe - entraron a la habitación nuevamente el jefe con el médico. Magnus se alejó de la prisión mirando al jefe esperando órdenes.

\- Ambos son completamente saludables aunque muy débiles. Supongo que como tuvieron una vida creyendo ser humanos, nunca usaron sus músculos a su máxima capacidad - dijo el médico mirando sus notas.

\- A quien le dices débil - dijo Dark Pit molesto siendo nuevamente ignorado.

\- Sin embargo, eso no es para preocuparse. Aquí lo más importante son sus alas. No tienen el cuidado y el ejercicio adecuado para mantener un vuelo estable a una gran altura. El estudio de ambas plumas, mostraron que necesitan lubricar sus alas y extenderlas por más tiempo. Ya que la mayor parte de sus vidas, mantenían sus alas ocultas impidiendo el movimiento natural de ellas. Es por eso que las plumas caen, se maltratan y son débiles -

\- Díganme. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que acicalaron sus alas? - Preguntó el jefe a los ángeles con voz firme.

\- No lo sé. Creo que no lo he hecho antes - respondió Pit recordando su amenaza de cooperar.

\- Nunca, es una pérdida de tiempo - Dijo Dark Pit sin mirarlo. Los ángeles nunca se habían acicalado ya que nunca se les había enseñado como hacerlo. Solo enterraban sus dedos en las plumas cuando tenían algo de comezón o algún objeto atorado entre ellas ya que la mayoría de las veces mantenían sus alas ocultas.

\- Perderán las plumas si no lo hacen - le dijo el médico a su jefe. - Todavía están a tiempo de fortalecerlas -

\- Magnus. Encárgate de eso. Los verás todo el tiempo. Ahora son tu responsabilidad - Dijo el jefe, saliendo nuevamente. - Iniciaremos su entrenamiento de inmediato -

\- Entrenamiento? - se preguntó Pit. Magus también dejo la habitación dejando a los ángeles solos por un momento para regresar con una mujer. Una vez que los cuatro estuvieron solos, Magno volvió a hablar.

\- Espero que les des un buen trato. Ellos nos sacaran de aquí. – dijo Magnus bromeando con la mujer

\- Por supuesto - respondió la mujer entrando a la prisión con una bolsa y dos cillas. Ella se sentó un una y la otra la colocó en frente de ella - Bueno, ¿quién será el primero? - miró a los ángeles con una pequeña sonrisa invitando a sentarse voluntariamente.

\- ¿Qué ... qué nos harás? - dijo Pit, retrocediendo un par de pasos al lado de Dark Pit presionando sus alas detrás de su espalda.

\- cálmense, solo voy a hidratar tus plumas. ¿Es cierto que ayudarán a Magnus a salir de aquí? Es muy dulce de tu parte - dijo aun sentada en una silla esperando a su primer paciente.

\- No hemos dicho que lo ayudaremos - respondió Dark Pit

\- chicos, nosotros también estamos aquí en contra de nuestra voluntad - dijo la mujer con una expresión triste.

\- Estamos esperando a que alguien de su raza nos ayude a terminar esto. – dijo Magnus - ningún ángel ayudaría a los humanos que están involucrados en su captura ya que no nos creerían. Pero ustedes piensan más como humanos que como ángeles, y verán que no estamos mintiendo. -

\- Pittoo, creo que en verdad no están mintiendo. - Había algo en la mujer y en Magno que les decía que decían la verdad. Dark Pit lo noto.

\- Bueno, entonces quién será el primero? - la mujer palmeo el asiento de la silla. Los ángeles no removieron, pero al notar que la mujer no tenía malas intenciones, Dark Pit empujó a Pit hacia la silla.

\- wooo, hey. - Pit se dio la vuelta para mirar a Dark Pit que tenía una sonrisa triunfante y maliciosa mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se sentaba en una de las camas que tenía la prisión para mirar lo que hacían con Pit.

\- vamos siéntate. No te dolerá, lo prometo. - la mujer animo al ángel. Pit termino sentándose en la silla con el respaldo en el pecho para que la mujer tuviera total acceso a sus alas. Pit estaba nervioso. Tanto, que sus alas estaban apretadas contra su espalda y no dejaban de temblar mientras abrazaba el respaldo de la silla. - relájate cariño. Estas muy tenso. -Cuando la mujer tocó una de sus alas, Pit reaccionó con un grito y un aleteo para alejar la mano de su ala asustando también a Dark Pit.

\- Lo siento. ¿Te he lastimado? - La mujer miro la cara de Pit.

\- no. Es solo que no estoy acostumbrado a que alguien más toque mis alas. - Dark Pit se puso nervioso al pensar que también lo prepararían de la misma manera.

\- no me digas que tienes miedo de un masaje. - Magnus se burló. - es enserio que nunca han preparado sus alas siendo ángeles? Puff. No me lo creo. -

\- Magno no seas grosero. - dijo la mujer mientras le lanzaba una pequeña botella a la frente de Magnus haciéndolo gritar de dolor. Los ángeles se sentían mucho mejor con la compañía de ellos dos, ya que eran un poco divertidos y aparentemente se podía confiar en ellos. La mujer sacó un aceite de la bolsa y comenzó a cubrir cada pluma con ese líquido. Pit respondía de vez en cuando con un espasmo que cada vez disminuía hasta el punto de que soltaba un suspiro de relajación.

\- Te gusta esto, ¿verdad? - le preguntó la mujer a Pit con una sonrisa. El solo asintió con los ojos cerrados y respondió con otro suspiro. - Esto es lo que hacen los ángeles cuando se sienten muy estresados. Lo sabían? -

\- no. Sabes mucho sobre los ángeles, ¿verdad? - Preguntó Pit.

\- Todos aquí tenemos que saber mucho sobre el tema - dijo la mujer mientras se estiraba para descansar un poco. - Aunque ustedes dos son un tema nuevo ya que usualmente los ángeles de alas negras no conviven con los de alas blancas. Quizás es porque crecieron pensando que eran humanos. – a Pit no le gustaba cada vez que escuchaba esa frase.

\- por qué no conviven? - Pit pregunto

\- usualmente los ángeles de alas negras son agresivos, impulsivos, se enojan por todo y les gusta estar tranquilos todo el tiempo sin que nadie los moleste. Como tu amigo - la mujer apunto a Dark Pit

\- oye! - dijo Dark Pit algo ofendido arrugando su frente.

\- lo ves? - La mujer sonrió con Pit. – Bueno, ya estás listo. Dark Pit te te toca - dijo la mujer dejando a Dark Pit nervioso.

\- Wow, mira Pittoo. - dijo Pit realmente sorprendido después de ver cómo habían terminado sus alas. Nunca las había visto brillar con tanta intensidad. - se sienten muy ligeras. Muchas gracias - dijo con gran entusiasmo mientras aleteaba un par de beses. Dark Pit lo miró sin decir nada.

\- por nada - respondió la mujer - ¿y bien? Estoy esperando - dijo mientras miraba a Dark Pit. El ángel oscuro miraba a la mujer y luego a todas las plumas blancas que estaban tiradas den el suelo. - no te preocupes, eso es normal - la mujer animo al ángel.

\- esto no sucedería si se hubiesen cuidado más - Magnus hablo sentado desde fuera de la prisión con una marca roja en su frente. Dark Pit finalmente se sentó sin dejar de ver a la mujer. Cuando sus manos estaban a punto de tocar una de sus alas, se levantó y se alejó nerviosamente al lado de Pit.

\- ya basta! - Dark Pit dijo casi gritando dejando a los de más sorprendidos.

\- Pero si ni siquiera te he tocado - dijo la mujer un poco confundida. Dark Pit solo frunció el ceño.

\- Es que no le gusta que tocan sus alas - dijo Pit

\- Bueno ... si no terminamos con esto, tendremos malas consecuencias. Así que mejor siéntate por el bien de nosotros cuatro. - dijo la mujer algo preocupada. Dark Pit no se movió.

\- Dark Pit, si te castigan, también nos castigarán a nosotros. Además es como cepillarte el cabello - dijo Magnus levantándose de su silla.

\- y tú cómo sabes, ni siquiera tienes alas. - dijo molesto Dark Pit.

\- Pittoo será mejor que te sientes. Ellos tienen razón. Además se siente bien, ya verás. Lo prometo - Pit calmo a Dark Pit hablando por un minuto con él logrando que se sentara en la silla frente a la mujer.

Dark Pit acercó sus alas a la mujer y apretó sus puños y sus ojos esperando sentir algo desagradable. Al principio tuvo los mismos espasmos que Pit ya que no estaba acostumbrado a sentir un par de manos en sus alas, pero al final, también terminó relajándose. Era cierto, nunca había visto brillar sus plumas de esa manera mientras se sentía muy ligero.

\- Bueno, solo limpiaré esto y me iré. - dijo la mujer en medio de un mar de plumas blancas y negras en el suelo.

\- ¿Pero qué? - Dark Pit se preocupó al ver la cantidad de plumas en el suelo. Miro con desesperación sus alas pensando que se había quedado calvo.

\- descuida. Luego de varias acicaladas sus plumas se fortalecerán hasta que ya no se caigan. - dijo la mujer

\- ¿Vas a hacernos más esto? - Dijo Pit muy emocionado con una gran sonrisa. La mujer rio al ver la expresión de Pit. Era una señal de que en verdad le había gustado su trabajo. Los ángeles nunca sintieron tanta relajación en sus vidas, una pesas de que estaban en una prisión. - ¿Escuchaste eso, Pittoo? Seré el primero otra vez. -

\- Ni lo sueñes. - Dijo Dark Pit uniendo las cejas y cruzando los brazos.

\- Entonces también te gustó ¿no es así? - Pensé Pit, haciendo que Dark Pit se sorprendiera por lo que dijo y solo miró hacia otro lado para no decir nada más y no tener que admitirlo.


	11. Skyworld

Los ángeles pasaron la noche pensando en sus familias: cómo estaban, qué estaban haciendo y cuándo volverían a verlos. La mujer y Magnus afirmaron que fueron liberados y que fueron salvo, siempre que cooperaron con ellos. Según Magnus, el plan era entrenar para que encontraran skyworld. Pero en realidad, quería que después de encontrar ese lugar, no volviera hasta que se volvieran más fuertes para ayudarlo a escapar de ese lugar.

\- Pittoo, ¿estás despierto? - Pozo requerido mirando hacia el techo.

\- y cómo no estarlo si estas estúpidas camas son muy incómodas. -

\- ¿Crees que es verdad lo que dicen todos aquí? ¿Qué los ángeles de alas negras no se llevan bien con los ángeles de alas blancas? - Dark Pit se movió y lo miro.

\- por supuesto no. Solo míranos. - Pit se calmó un poco sabiendo que su compañero nunca lo dejaría solo.

\- Levántense ángeles, les traigo de comer y espero que lo terminen todo porque comenzaran con su entrenamiento. - Magnus entro a la prisión con un par de bandejas con comida y agua

\- ¿Qué tipo de entrenamiento? - Tomó Dark Pit tomando una bandeja.

\- El que nos sacará de este horrible lugar. - Magno respondió enviando en su lugar habitual donde los vigilaba. Poco después, la mujer que había preparado sus alas había llegado.

\- Buenos días chicos. Espero que estén listos para tu entrenamiento. - abrió la puerta de la prisión para dejarlos salir. - Recuerda portarse bien y no intenten nada. Ahora síganme - Magno fue el último en salir vigilando como siempre. Caminaron por varios corredores ignorando al resto de los trabajadores que lo miraban y susurraban entre ellos.

\- Bueno, aquí comenzaremos. - Dijo Magnus al llegar a una bodega muy espaciosa con un par de cadenas y un montón de neumáticos enormes.

\- ¿Qué es lo que aremos? - preguntó Pit.

\- Ejercitar sus alas. - respondió levantando las cadenas. - Ahora se pondrán estas cadenas en la cintura, volaran, e intentaran levantar un neumático. Veremos qué tan fuertes son sus alas. - aseguró las cadenas en los ángeles y ató el otro extremo de la cadena a un neumático. - Está bien, comiencen. - La mujer perdió el tiempo cuando los ángeles tomaron vuelo llevándose el neumático con ellos.

\- Esto es muy fácil - Dijo Dark Pit permaneciendo en el aire con una sonrisa triunfante, pero después de tres minutos, los ángeles comenzaron a descender por el cansancio.

\- que el neumático no toque el piso! - gritó Magnus para obligarlos a subir más alto. Un par de minutos después, las alas de los ángeles se acalambraron y cayeron al suelo muy agitados y un poco mareados.

\- aaaaa! me dio un calambre! - Dark Pit tomó su ala dolorida para aliviar el dolor.

\- Creo que voy a vomitar. - dijo Pit cubriéndose la boca.

\- aléjate de mí! Apunta para otro lado! - Dark Pit empujo a Pit lejos de él mientras Pit se levantaba y corría hacia un bote de basura cercano arrastrando el neumático detrás de él.

\- Este será un entrenamiento muy largo. Duró solo apenas cinco minutos. Sus alas son muy débiles - dijo la mujer informando a Magnus.

\- No somos débiles. - Dark Pit se ofendió por el comentario.

\- Los ángeles pueden volar durante más de una hora llevando diez neumáticos en su cintura - dijo Magnus muy decepcionado mirando a Pit aun enterrando su cara en el bote de basura. - No me sorprende que los hayan capturado tan fácilmente. -

\- diez llantas? - grito Pit sorprendido regresando con Dark Pit.

\- Es correcto, así que mejor inténtenlo de nuevo. -

Cuando llegó la noche, los ángeles estaban muy cansados. En los días siguientes no pudieron mover sus alas muy bien debido al dolor de los músculos. Pero cuando cumplieron una semana de entrenamiento, los muchachos ya podían levantar los diez neumáticos y durar más de una hora.

Esa era la ventaja de los ángeles, sus cuerpos se curaban rápidamente y ganaban fuerza con la misma velocidad con la que se curaban. Cuando finalmente llego el día en que tendrían que ir a buscar skyworld, no pensaban más que el plan de Magnus.

\- Bueno, ahora saldrán y encontrarán su verdadero hogar. Y para asegurarse de que no escapen, tendrán esta máquina que nos dirá en dónde se encuentran todo el tiempo. - amenazo el jefe, mientras que otros hombres colocaron esas máquinas en forma de pulseras en sus tobillos. Los hombres llevaron a los ángeles a la salida donde vieron por primera vez el cielo y la luz del sol desde que habían sido capturados.

\- Ahora vuelen. - El jefe dio la orden y los ángeles extendieron sus alas para elevarse más y más.

\- Demonios - dijo Dark Pit molesto. - ¿Dónde se supone que debemos buscar? -

\- Recuerda el plan de Magnus, tenemos que encontrar ese lugar y aprender a usar armas para ser liberados. - Pit subió más alto. - dicen que se encuentra más malto que las nubes. -

El plan de Magno era que una vez que encontraran su lugar de origen, lo mantendrían en secreto. Que convencieran a otros ángeles para que los enseñaran a luchar para ser liberados y decirles que en esa base secreta capturaban ángeles jóvenes para obligarlos a ser soldados

\- oye Pittoo ¿qué pasa si me encuentro a un ángel de alas negras? -

\- Qué quieres decir? -

\- ¿Y si es verdad que los que tienen alas negras no se llevan bien con los que tienen alas blancas? -

\- ¿otra vez con eso? - A Dark Pit no le gustaba la idea que tenía Pit. - Si eso sucede, no estarás solo -

\- ¿De Verdad? ¡Gracias! - Pit estaba feliz. No era muy habitual que Dark Pit demostrara lo importante que era Pit para él.

\- Sí, Sí. No te acostumbres. - dicho eso, se elevó más rápido para no poder ver la cara de Pit.

Pasaron tres días en los que hicieron largos viajes para regresar sin éxito al lugar donde Magnus los espera. Estaban a punto de creer que ese lugar no existía si no hubiera sido de que ellos mismos prevenían de ese lugar. Pero un día, los ángeles vieron una pequeña isla flotante y se dirigieron a ella.

\- ¿Eso es lo que creo que es? - dijo Pit señalando la pequeña isla

\- y no es la única isla - dijo Dark Pit mirando hacia arriba para ver una gran cantidad de islas de todos los tamaños.

\- Es….. increíble - dijo Pit mientras volaba siguiendo a Dark Pit. Al llegar a una de las islas más elevadas, se podían ver a ángeles a lo lejos por todas partes. Los chicos se sorprendieron al ver a más personas como ellos, hasta que una voz los sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- qué clase de ropa llevan puesta? - Los chicos se giraron sorprendiéndose aún más cuando lo que encontraron fue a un hombre muy musculoso de alas blancas vestido con una toga del mismo color adornada con oro llevando algunos accesorios del mismo material.

\- ... .. - los chicos no sabían qué decir. Solo lo miraban con los ojos muy abiertos.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Están disfrazados o algo así? -

\- ¿En… en serio eres un…. icario? - Dijo Pit muy sorprendido. El hombre solo lo miro confuso. - Pensé que la leyenda no era cierta, que solo eran ángeles comunes como nosotros. –

\- uh? ¿De qué estás hablando? - dijo el hombre mirándolos con más atención. - Esperan un segundo, esa ropa es de humanos. Usted son….. los chicos perdidos? - El hombre estaba igualmente sorprendido como Pit.

\- chicos perdidos? - Dark Pit también se sintió confundido

\- Tienen que venir conmigo. - ordeno el hombre.

\- ¿a dónde? - Preguntó Dark Pit.

\- Tienen que saber qué regresaron - dijo el hombre.

\- ¿Quiénes? - preguntó Pit.

\- Sus familias. Qué acaso les lavaron el cerebro? - ambos niños se sorprendieron, nunca pensaron en la posibilidad de conocer a sus verdaderas familias.

\- No podemos, tenemos que regresar. Si no vendrán por todos - dijo Pit advirtiendo al hombre

\- Por eso necesitamos tu ayuda - dijo Dark Pit mostrando el dispositivo de rastreo en su tobillo.

\- No hay problema. - Dijo el hombre apareciendo de la nada dos espadas en sus manos uniéndolas y formando un arco en donde una flecha de luz apareció apuntando a Dark Pit.

\- Espera! Que haces?! - Pit estaba muy asustado pensando que atacaría a Dark Pit debido a sus alas negras. El hombre disparó apuntando al dispositivo de rastreo dejándolo libre y a los dos ángeles asustados.

\- ¿Ahora vendrán conmigo? - dijo el hombre señalando a Pit y repitiendo el mismo movimiento dejándolo también libre. - Yo me encargaré de esto. - Dijo el hombre alado mientras recogía los dispositivos de rastreo. - Ahora por favor, vengan conmigo. -

El hombre se levantó en el aire seguido por los dos chicos. El hombre los guio a un templo enorme que se encontraba ubicado en el medio de todas las islas. En su vuelo, los chicos pudieron ver a muchos ángeles e icarios en pequeños grupos separados por alas blancas y negras.

Algunos de ellos se dieron cuenta de su presencia y los miraban con curiosidad ya que llamaban la atención por la ropa que tenía puesta. Los chicos se sintieron intimidados por las miradas ya que los habitantes de skyworld dejaban de hacer lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo para mirarlos.

\- Esperan aquí. - Dijo el hombre dejando a los chicos dentro del tempo en una habitación enorme por un momento.

\- Pittoo, estoy un poco asustado. Todos estaban mirándonos y no sé por qué este hombre nos trajo aquí. - dijo Pit

\- Será mejor que te calmes, no seas un idiota - La respuesta de Dark Pit era más bien para sí mismo que a Pit, ya que estaba tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo. Las puertas de la habitación se abrieron revelando una hermosa mujer con un vestido largo de color blanco adornado con oro y cabello largo de color verde.

\- Bienvenidos a skyworld. Mi nombre es Palutena -


	12. Palutena

Pit estaba asombrado por la belleza de la mujer frente a él. Aunque no tenía alas, sabía que no era humana. Dark Pit no sabía qué decir, igualmente la miraba asombrado - Los habíamos estado buscando por años. Sus familias serán muy felices de que hayan regresado. Ahora mismo vienen sus padres en camino. -

\- Espera un momento, nosotros solo venimos por ayuda. Tenemos que regresar. - Dark Pit se negó a la idea de ver a sus verdaderos padres.

\- Es verdad Lady Palutena. Las personas con las que vivimos deben estar muy preocupadas por nosotros. - dijo Pit.

\- Eres muy educado ¿verdad? - Palutena le dijo a Pit con una sonrisa cuando la señora. - Sin embargo, no pueden regresar a la tierra con humanos. -

\- ¡¿What?! Por qué no! - Reclamo Dark Pit.

\- no pertenecen más allá. Su lugar está aquí con los demás ángeles - dijo Palutena con una mirada de disculpa al sentido por lo que estaban pasando los chicos.

\- pero .. pero. - Pit ahora trato de reclamar.

\- Escuchen, se quedarán aquí. Sus padres están por llegar. - dijo Palutena.

\- Ni siquiera lo sueñes. Vámonos Pit. - Dark Pit tendrá el brazo de Pit y salieron corriendo de la habitación para encontrarse con un destello de luz que los transportó de regreso a la habitación con Palutena. - ¿Pero qué? - Dijo Dark Pit confundido. No importaba muchas veces salían de la habitación, el rayo de luz los transportaba nuevamente dentro.

\- No veo mucho sobre su origen, pero yo soy una diosa. - Dijo Palutena después de que los chicos estaban exhaustos por tantos intentos de escape fallidos.

\- ¿una diosa? - dijo Dark Pit

\- Es verdad. En la leyenda dice que los ángeles sirven a una diosa. - dijo Pit al recordarlo.

\- Nadie me dice qué hacer. - Dark Pit dijo aún más molesto.

\- Disculpe la interrupción, los padres están aquí - apareció un hombre junto a la puerta.

\- Qué pasen - dijo Palutena. Dos parejas entraron a la habitación, ambas vestidas con túnicas idénticas a las del hombre que los llevo al templo. A la pareja, ya se les anunciaron antes de ir a verlos, que sus hijos pensaban como humanos y no sabían nada sobre sus orígenes, además de que no estaban de acuerdo en quedarse en el mundo celestial con ellos.

\- ¡En serio eres tú! - La mujer de alas blancas comenzó a llorar y corrió cerca de Pit colocando cariñosamente una mano en su mejilla apenas capaz de contener su emoción, haciendo que Pit retrocediera un paso sin saber qué hacer mirando a Dark Pit con sus ojos suplicantes por ayuda. Pero el ángel oscuro estaba en la misma situación que su compañero con la pareja de alas negras.

\- Veo que esos humanos te cuidaron muy bien. Estamos muy agradecidos por lo que hicieron contigo - Dijo el verdadero padre de Pit que años atrás lo habían dejado en la tierra.

\- Lo siento, pero realmente tenemos que irnos. - Dijo Pit alejándose de su verdadera madre mientras corría al lado de Dark Pit para ayudarlo a alejarse de la otra pareja igualmente emocionada.

\- será mejor que nos dejen en paz si no piensan ayudarnos - Dijo Dark Pit mientras tomaba del brazo a Pit tratando de salir de ese lugar. Los padres de ambos los miraban sorprendidos por la fuerte amistad que tenían.

\- Escuchen, los ayudaremos. Pero al menos hablemos por un momento - dijo la madre de Dark Pit tratando de que no salieran volando.

\- Al menos cambien su atuendo. Esa ropa debe ser muy incómoda. - Dijo el padre de Pit. Los chicos estaban vestidos con pantalones y una camisa con agujeros en su espalda para sus alas.

\- Estamos bien, gracias - Dijo Pit negándose a vestirse alejándose más de las personas. Los chicos estaban asustados.

\- Escuchen, si quieren nuestra ayuda tendrán que confiar en nosotros - dijo el padre de Dark Pit.

\- ¿Por qué tenemos qué creerles? - Cuestiono Dark Pit

\- Porque son nuestros hijos - dijo la madre de Pit. Los chicos se miraron y pensaron por un momento. Ambas parejas tardaron en convencer a los chicos para que al menos aceptaran cambiarse de ropa.

\- No entiendo cómo se coloca esto. - Dijo Pit con una camisa de tirantes en sus manos usando solo sus pantalones cortos.

\- Deja que te ayude - La madre de Pit colocó la camisa como si fuera un niño pequeño para liberar sus alas. - Ahora extiende tus alas - Pit obedeció dejando libre las plumas más largas ganando la mirada de sus padres en sus alas - qué le paso a tus alas? -

\- nada. Por qué? - Pit miro a sus alas esperando ver algo fuera de lo normal.

\- no, por nada. - Las plumas de Pit estaban maltradas y cayeron muchas al suelo mientras se cambiaba. Pensaron que tal vez eso era a causa de su encarcelamiento. Con paciencia ayudaron a Pit a ponerse la toga y las sandalias. - te vez idéntico a tu padre - Sin pensarlo, la madre abrazó a Pit acariciando su cabeza y su espalda bajo sus alas. Pit todavía estaba sorprendido por el repentino abrazo poniéndose tenso.

\- Estoy orgulloso de ti, Pit. - dijo el padre uniéndose al abrazo. Pit no dijo nada, solo se quedó allí parado sin moverse. Una vez que estuvieron listos, ambas familias se encontraron nuevamente en la habitación anterior.

\- wow, Pittoo - dijo Pit, cuando vio a Dak Pit entrar con el mismo atuendo que él, solo que en color negro.

\- Pittoo? - preguntó el padre de Dark Pit

\- No preguntes - Dark Pit movió las cejas mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se acercaba a Pit. - Me siento ridículo -

\- ¿de qué estás hablando? ¡Te ves genial! - Dijo Pit mientras caminaba alrededor de Dark Pit para verlo mejor. - De hecho te ves más intimidante -

\- ¿Eso crees? -

\- Por supuesto, además esto es muy cómodo - dijo Pit mientras le mostraba sus alas y aleteaba un par de veces.

\- Sí, tienes razón en eso - Dark Pit también miró sus alas y aleteó para confirmar - Pero tendré que acostumbrarme a estas estúpidas sandalias - Los dos padres de los niños se veían felices y curiosos por la forma en que convivían. Parecía como si fueran hermanos.

\- Pónganse esto en sus cabezas - Palutena entro en la habitación dirigiéndose a los chicos dándoles a cada uno de ellos una corona de laureles.

\- Y esto qué es? - Preguntó Dark Pit, notando que su madre y el padre de Pit estaban usando una.

\- Dark Pit! más respeto! - ordenó su padre. Dark Pit lo miró con enojo y estaba a punto de quejarse cuando Palutena lo interrumpió.

\- Estas coronas que solo los icarus usan. Me ayuda a comunicarme mentalmente con ellos - Palutena explicó pacientemente.

\- ¿mentalmente? Pero no somos icarus - dijo Pit mientras se la colocaba.

\- Lo sé, pero los necesitaré para una misión - dijo Palutena dejando a los seis sorprendidos - Reconozco los dispositivos de rastreo que llevaban en los tobillos. Me ayudarán a terminar con esos humos, así que por ahora, se irán con sus padres. Ellos les enseñarán a usar armas para el combate -

\- Entonces si nos ayudaras? ¡Muchas gracias! - Dijo Pit alegremente.

\- Sí, pero a cambio, regresaran a este lugar - dijo Palutena.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué? - Dark Pit reclamo.

\- No pertenecen a ese lugar. Me sorprende que hayan mantenido sus alas en secreto durante tantos años. Ahora retírense. Los veré en una semana - Palutena ordenó antes de irse. Los padres de ambos tomaron caminos separados cuando salieron de la habitación dejando a los chicos sin opciones.

\- ¡Esperen! Donde podemos vernos? - Pit gritó para llamar la atención de ambos padres. No quería separarse de su compañero.

\- Tendrán que entrenar, no tienen tiempo para verse - dijo la madre de Dark Pit.

\- no podemos entrenar juntos? - Dark Pit preguntó sorprendiendo a ambos padres, ya que era notable que no querían separarse. Las dos parejas se miraron. - ¿Quieren separarnos por la estúpida razón de que soy de alas negras y él de alas blancas? - Pit lo tomó del brazo con desesperación.

\- está bien. Se quedarán conmigo - Dijo una voz en sus cabezas.

\- uh? ¿Quién dijo eso? - Pregunto Pit

\- Soy Palutena. Les hablo a través de tus coronas ¿recuerdan? Ahora vallan a la habitación anterior - los padres de ambos no tuvieron más remedio que retirarse. Una vez que se despidieron de ellos, Palutena ya los estaba esperarlos.

\- Vivirán conmigo en el palacio ya que no quieres separarte. Es comprensible. Al parecer vivieron juntos toda su vida ¿no? Me gusta eso, tal vez los otros ángeles aprendan algo de ustedes - dijo Palutena guiando a los niños a sus nuevas habitaciones - Ahora escuchan bien. Sus padres vendrán a entrenarlos. Pueden ir a cualquier lugar dentro y fuera del palacio, acepto ir a la tierra con humanos. Habrá icarus vigilándolos todo el tiempo. ¿De acuerdo? -

\- genial. Ahora estamos en otra prisión - dijo Dark Pit.

\- llámalo como quieras, pero este será tu hogar de ahora en adelante - dijo Palutena mientras dejaba a los niños solos para explorar el lugar.

\- Tenemos que ver el lado positivo. Al menos estamos juntos - dijo Pit con una gran sonrisa cuando llegaron a un gran jardín privado.

\- Prefiero estar en prisión con Magnus mirándome, a estar todo el maldito día contigo - Dijo Dark Pit bromeando de espaldas a él.

\- oye! Sabes que no puedes resistirte a estar conmigo - dijo Pit, haciendo una pose sexy.

\- ¿Por qué mejor no te enrollas el vestido y te lo pones en la boca? - Dijo Dark Pit mientras ponía un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Pit evitando que se alejara mientras agitaba su cabello con la otra mano en forma de puño.

\- aaaa! ¡No hagas eso! - Gritó Pit mientras se liberaba. - Y no es un vestido. Es una toga. Además, tú también tienes una. - Dijo Pit mientras se alisaba el cabello. -

\- Sí. Pero a mí se ve mejor. -

\- Excepto por esta mancha de aquí. - Dijo Pit señalando su pecho cerca de la cara de Dark Pit haciéndolo que bajara la cabeza mientras Pit levantaba su mano para golpearlo en la nariz con su dedo para después alejarse corriendo y riendo.

\- Ben aquí Pit! - gritó Dark Pit mientras lo perseguía por todo el jardín.

\- Jajajaja. No puedo creer que hayas caído en ese viejo truco. Jajaja - Los niños trataron de divertirse para olvidar los problemas por un momento. Sin saber que Palutena los observaba de cerca con los padres de ambos niños.

\- Es increíble cómo conviven juntos - dijo el padre de Dark Pit.

\- Y por su bien, espero que ustedes también lo hagan. Ellos les enseñanán más cosas de lo que creen. - Palutena separó con ambas parejas para llegar a un acuerdo de no separar a los chicos. Tal vez ya era tiempo de terminar con la separación de las razas de los ángeles.


	13. Viridi

Capítulo 13 Viridi

\- Jefe, tengo malas noticias. Los ángeles desaparecieron del radar. - Dijo un soldado.

\- ¿¡QUÉ!? ¡ENVÍE UNA AERONAVE Y BÚSQUELOS AHORA MISMO! - ordenó a Magnus quien mostró una sonrisa en su rostro cuando se dio media vuelta y caminó.

\- bien hecho ángeles. Confío en ustedes - Pensó Magnus para sí mismo. Pasaron las horas y no pudieron encontrar rastro de los chicos. - Vamos muchachos, sigan el plan. Para esto los entrené. - Dijo mirando al cielo.

Mientras tanto, los niños tenían el resto del día libre para conocer su verdadero hogar. Aunque no lo veían de esa forma, todo allí era muy sorprendente. El templo de Palutena era algo que nunca habían visto en la tierra. Todo era muy hermoso.

\- ¿Crees que nuestras familias están bien? - preguntó Pit preocupado mirando el piso del templo.

\- Magnus dijo que se encargarían de eso. Tenemos que confiar en él si queremos que el plan funcione. - Dark Pit respondió mirando el cielo desde una ventana. También estaba preocupado, pero no iba a dejar que Pit lo supiera.

\- si, tienes razón…. Oye, ¿quieres ir a conocer este lugar? - Pit respondió más animado.

\- no -

\- ¿en serio? Pittoo estamos en un lugar que solo es conocido por las leyendas -

\- ¿No le temías a los ángeles de alas negras? - Pit lo pensó por un momento.

\- Tenemos guardaespaldas. No me harán nada. –

\- ¿Estás seguro? Hay un ángel de alas negras cerca de ti en este momento - Dijo Dark Pit caminando en posición de ataque sonriendo maliciosamente.

\- oye no! Aléjate de mí! - Pit corrió por la habitación con su compañero detrás de él hasta que salió volando por una ventana cuando Dark Pit estaba a punto de alcanzarlo.

\- Oye, eso es trampa! - Dijo Dark Pit sin molestarse en seguirlo - Pit? - No hubo respuesta. - No me hagas salir -

\- Pittoo, ven a ver esto! - Pit se asomó desde el techo. Dark Pit voló al lado de Pit algo molesto.

\- Espero que sea bueno - Pit lo agarró del brazo y le dio la vuelta para que pudiera ver lo que estaba mirando. La cara de Dark Pit cambió al ver el paisaje frente a él. Era solo la puesta de sol con muchas nubes que lo adornaron con diferentes colores.

\- ¿Alguna vez vimos esto en la tierra? - Dijo Pit miró a Dark Pit, todavía asombrado - Entonces…. Ahora si vamos a conocer el lugar? - Tomo el brazo de Dark Pit para llevarlo al borde del techo y volar.

\- Este lugar es increíble - dijo Dark Pit mientras pasaban por las islas flotantes. Ambos disfrutaban el paseo ya que no se habían sentido libres desde su captura.

\- Mira, ¿qué es eso? ¿Son ... .. aguas termales? - Dijo Pit confundido

\- ¿Aguas termales en el cielo? -

\- vamos - Pit voló hacia esa dirección

\- ¿Te das cuenta de que hay ángeles allí? - dijo Dark Pit

\- Lo veremos desde lejos - ambos aterrizaron cerca de algunos arbustos a poca distancia del lugar.

\- Bueno, ya comprobamos que sí son aguas termales ¿feliz? Ahora regresemos -

\- Espera, ¿por qué tienes miedo de que te vean? - dijo Pit cada vez más emocionado.

\- No tengo miedo de ningún estúpido ángel - Dark Pit se dio media vuelta para irse. Pero Pit tomó Dark Pit por sus plumas más largas sin lastimarlo, para que no pudiera alcanzarlo con sus brazos y poder golpearlo. Así que él No tenía otra opción más que seguir a Pit fuera de los arbustos gritándole y maldiciéndo.

\- Pit demonios, ya suéltame! - Grito molesto cuando salieron de su escondite tratando de llegar a Pit siendo inútil ya que sus alas eran las largas que sus brazos.

\- ¿Todo está en orden? - Un ángel de alas blancas acompañado por otros tres, preguntó algo intrigado dejando a los niños sorprendidos.

\- Si, todo está bien - Dijo Pit soltando el ala Dark Pit mostrando sus manos a los otros ángeles en señal de paz - Solo queremos ir a ver las aguas termales.

\- ¿ustedes dos? ¿Juntos? - dijo otro ángel señalándolos con los dedos

\- Entonces es cierto lo que todos dicen? - dijo el último ángel con alas blancas.

\- ¿qué cosa? - Dijo Dark Pit siendo ignorado por los tres chicos.

\- ustedes deben ser Pit y Dark Pit ¿no? - dijo el primer ángel

\- Amigo, no es conveniente que estés con alguien de alas negras - dijo otro poniendo un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Pit, alejándolo de su compañero.

\- ¿disculpa? - Dijo Dark Pit molesto dando unos pasos antes de ser detenido por los otros dos ángeles que extendían sus alas para verse más intimidantes.

\- Nadie te invitó - Pit al escuchar eso, se quitó el brazo del ángel para ir con Dark Pit cuando una chica con alas negras apareció al lado de su compañero.

\- ¿son unos cobardes. Cuatro contra uno? Sí, son idiotas. - dijo la chica defendiendo a Dark Pit.

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? - pregunto confundido Dark Pit

\- No importa, no valen la pena - dijo uno de los ángeles de alas blancas mientras todos se alejaban. - Vamos, Pit, necesitas mejores compañías - Tomaron el brazo de Pit y lo invitaron a seguirlos.

\- ¡NO! - Pit se soltó y corrió hacia Dark Pit

\- Como quieras, verás que volverás con nosotros - Los tres muchachos se fueron volando.

\- Gracias por defender a Pittoo - Pit le agradeció a la niña.

\- Entonces los rumores son ciertos - dijo dirigiéndose a Dark Pit ignorando a Pit.

\- ¿Qué rumores? - preguntó Dark Pit

\- Todos hablan de ustedes, son famosos. ¿No lo sabías, Pittoo? - La chica se rió ante el apodo.

\- No me llames sí - dijo Dark Pit frunciendo el ceño mientras Pit mantenía una sonrisa. - Solo dime Dark Pit -

\- No importa. ¿Entonces bienes a las aguas termales para curar tu ala? -

\- curar su ala? - preguntó Pit confundido.

\- Por supuesto que no. sólo este idiota quiere ver de cerca las estúpidas aguas termales. Además cómo es que estas aguas curan heridas? - dijo Dark Pit algo confundido.

\- no saben nada sobre este lugar? Estas aguas te curarán de todas las heridas - la chica solo estaba hablando con Dark Pit ignorando a Pit.

\- increíble - Dijo Pit mirando las aguas termales.

\- ¿Y por qué crees que estoy herido? - Preguntó cruzando los brazos ofendido

\- porque vi a ese idiota haciéndole algo a tu ala cuando salieron de los arbustos - dijo la chica señalando a Pit dejándolo algo nervioso. Dark Pit se interpuso entre Pit y la chica.

\- No me hizo nada. Ahora déjanos solos. -

\- Si no estaban peleando, ¿qué estaban haciendo? O mejor aún, ¿por qué lo defiendes? -

\- Eso no es asunto tuyo -

\- De acuerdo, te dejaré en paz. Hasta luego Dark Pit, necesitarás una guía para conocer a la gente aquí. - Con eso la niña salió volando para dejar a los niños solos.

\- Eso fue realmente raro - Dijo Dark Pit aliviado de estar solos otra vez. - Todos aquí están locos - Dijo mientras se acercaba a las aguas termales para sentir el calor.

\- Pittoo, ¿lastime tu ala? - Pit se sintió culpable por lo que dijo la chica.

\- Claro que no. Pero mira lo que hay en el agua. - Dijo Dark Pit sin apartar los ojos del agua.

\- Qué es? - Dijo Pit mientras se acercaba y miraba.

\- El reflejo de tu horrible rostro melancólico! - Dijo Dark Pit mientras tiraba a Pit dentro del agua.

\- Pittoo, ¡ayuda! ¡Es profundo! - Pit salía y se hundía con desesperación

\- ¡toma mi mano! - Dijo Dark Pit, odiándose a sí mismo por no comprobar la profundidad antes de lanzar Pit. Sabían que los ángeles no pueden nadar porque el agua que absorbe sus alas los hacía demasiado pesados para flotar. Por eso en la tierra nunca aprendieron a nadar.

\- jaja te tengo! - Cuando Pit tomó la mano de Dark Pit, lo empujó al agua con él. Cuando Dark Pit se levantó, notó que el agua le llegaba hasta la cintura.

\- Eres un idiota! - dijo Dark Pit tirando agua a la cara de Pit

\- jajaja tú empezaste. - Pit también arrojó agua a Dark Pit mientras los otros ángeles a su alrededor los miraban asombrados de su amistad mientras comentaban cosas entre ellos.

\- ¿sabes a Pittoo ? creo que le gustas a esa chica - dijo Pit relajado después de que terminó su guerra en el agua.

\- lo que digas. - respondió rodando los ojos. - ¿qué hay de tus nuevos amigos? -

\- Touche - dijo Pit señalando a Dark Pit. Ambos se relajaron con el calor de las aguas hasta que perdieron la noción del tiempo. - todos nos miran muy raro - Dark Pit levantó los ojos para mirar a su alrededor.

\- Y pensé que eso solo sucedería en la tierra. –

\- Sí. Será mejor que regresemos - dijo Pit mientras se levantaba sintiéndose más pesado de lo normal.

\- Está bien, pero hay un pequeño problema. - Dijo Dark Pit cuando salió del agua.

\- ¿cual? -

\- Pasamos mucho tiempo aquí y olvidamos sacar nuestras alas del agua. Ahora no podremos volar. - Dijo mientras extendía sus alas que se sentían mucho más pesadas por toda el agua que habían absorbido.

\- ¿Y ahora cómo volveremos? - dijo Pit preocupado

\- ¿Qué tal si llamas a Palutena? -

\- y como lo hago? -

\- ella dijo que estas coronas servían para comunicarnos, no? -

\- ¿Y por qué tengo que hacerlo yo? -

\- Porque no me gusta recibir órdenes. -

\- Está bien. Pero solo para que no le digas una grosería a Lady Palutena - Pit cerró los ojos y se concentró - Mmm Lady Palutena? - Abrió un ojo para mirar a Dark Pit y luego volvió a cerrarlo. - Lady Palutena? - Abrió los ojos esperando una respuesta.

\- Esto no funciona. Concéntrate más. - dijo Dark Pit molesto

\- Lo hago lo mejor que puedo. ¿Porque no lo haces tú? -

\- Algo está mal chicos? - La voz de Palutena sonó dentro de ambas cabezas.

\- Jaja funcionó - Dijo Pit emocionado - Lady Palutena, no podemos volver al palacio…. ¿alguien puede venir por nosotros? -

\- ¿Algo malo sucedió? - pregunto preocupada Palutena

\- ¿Vas a enviar a alguien por nosotros? o no - Dark Pit respondió con impaciencia

\- No seas grosero Pittoo - Pit regaño.

\- ahora los traeré - ambos chicos vieron la luz familiar que los tele transportó frente a Palutena en segundos.

\- Odio que hagas eso - dijo Dark Pit agarrándose el estómago.

\- Gracias Lay Palutena -

\- ¿Pero qué les pasó? - preguntó Lady Palutena notando que sus alas estaban empapadas.

\- ... Pasamos mucho tiempo en las aguas termales - dijo Pit un poco avergonzado jugando con los dedos mirando hacia abajo mientras Dark Pit trata de no vomitar.

\- Tendrán que acostumbrarse a los nuevos cambios. Vallan a secarse y prepárense para la cena - los niños fueron a sus habitaciones a cambiarse de ropa y secar sus alas. Esa no fue una tarea fácil ya que tomó más tiempo de lo que pensaron.

\- Pittoo puedo entrar? - dijo Pit desde detrás de la puerta

\- Si digo que no, entrarás de todos modos. - Pit entró encontrando a su compañero sentado en su cama con las piernas cruzadas tratando de secar una de sus alas.

\- Estoy cansado, las plumas no se secan por completo. -

\- ¿Y crees que yo no? -

\- Chicos, vengan a cenar - La vos la Palutena volvió a sonar en sus cabezas. Los muchachos se levantaron y fueron a la cocina donde su cena ya estaba lista. Se sentaron siendo recibidos por la propia Palutena. - Veo que sus alas aún no están completamente secas. –

\- lo siento. Nunca habíamos estado tanto tiempo en el agua. - respondió Pit avergonzado.

\- cómo íbamos a saber que esto pasaría, si nunca habíamos entrado a algo más profundo que una bañera? - se defendió Dark Pit

\- Esto les servirá de experiencia. Ahora coman, los veré mañana - Palutena se despidió con una sonrisa.

\- ¿No te quedarás con nosotros? - preguntó Pit

\- Lo siento chicos, tengo que reunirme con Viridi -

\- Palutena, ¿por qué tardas tanto? - Dijo una chica rubia entrando a la cocina.

\- Chicos, ella es Viridi. - Palutena los presentó

\- Vaya, parecen pollos mojados - dijo Viridi mirando a los chicos

\- ¿A quién llamas pollo? Elfo - dijo Dark Pit molesto

\- ¿A quién le dices elfo? pollo - respondió Viridi

\- Esta será una larga conversación - se dijo Palutena mientras sacudía la cabeza. - chicos, ella es la diosa de la naturaleza y está a cargo de los ángeles de alas negras. -

\- ¿Esta niña? - Dijo Dark Pit señalándola

\- más respeto pollo, ahora me perteneces - ordenó Viridi con una sonrisa maliciosa

\- No le pertenezco a nadie, ni mucho menos a un sucio elfo que pasa su tiempo en el lodo plantando flores - Dark Pit estaba aún más molesto.

\- Pittoo! - Pit se levantó y cubrió la boca de Dark Pit mientras su compañero intentaba liberarse. - Discúlpalo por favor, no quiso decir eso. - Dijo dirigiéndose a Viridi con una sonrisa nerviosa aun con la mano en la boca de Dark Pit.

\- Entonces no quieren mi ayuda para deshacernos de los humanos que los capturaron? - dijo Viridi con los brazos cruzados triunfante. Dark Pit dejo de pelear con Pit para mirarla - Bueno, nos vemos mañana, pollos. -

\- Sería mejor no hacerla enojar o no nos ayudara. Especialmente tu Dark Pit. - dijo Palutena saliendo de la habitación.


	14. Entrenamiento

\- No puedo más - dijo Pit sentado al lado de Dark Pit quien permaneció recostado boca abajo casi muerto en un jardín cerca de un árbol mantenido sus alas un poco extendido para que el aire entrara en sus plumas para aligerar el calor. Tuvieron su primera sesión de entrenamiento la cual no se vio en nada a un deporte en la tierra. - Te dije que no era una buena idea hacer enojar a Viridi. -

\- No hice nada. Además, el ícaro que te tocó fue menos estricto que el mío. -

\- Tal vez no debiste llamar a Viridi una niña torpe, mimada y elfo que juega en el lodo -

\- El hecho de que ella es una carga de los ángeles de alas negras, no significa que ella también me controle. - Dark Pit se envió para mirar a Pit revelando una cara con una mueca de dolor. - Creo que no siento mis alas - Tomó una de sus alas para masajearlas.

\- Oh, vamos, no está tan mal. El entrenamiento aéreo fue duro pero no es tan malo. -

\- Dilo por ti. Yo no podré volar en unas horas. -

\- Chicos, necesito verlos ahora mismo. - La voz de Palutena sonó en sus cabezas. Los chiscos regresaron encontrando a Palutena con los padres de ambos. - Chicos, pasarán dos días con sus familias. Sus padres les enseñanán un par de cosas nuevas. -

\- ¿Qué?, Pero ... - Dijo Pit fue interrumpido nuevamente por Palutena.

\- Necesitan pasar tiempo con sus familias. - Los chicos lo la miraban

\- Bueno, vamos cariño. - La madre de Pit le dio un pequeño empujón en la espalda para irse.

\- Yo ... no ... - Pit no sabía qué hacer, ecepto mirar a Dark Pit ya sus padres.

\- olvídenlo, no me iré de aquí - Dark Pit quiso acerarse a Pit. Pero cuando dio un paso, el padre de Dark Pit lo sujetó en forma de abrazo, cargándolo y presionando sus alas contra su pecho para que no pudiera volar. - ¡Déjame ir! - Dark Pit intentó liberarse, pero la fuerza de su padre era demasiado.

\- Lo siento hijo, pero si no vas con nosotros por las buenas, entonces te llevaremos por las malas. - El padre de Dark Pit salió volando con su hijo en brazos junto con su esposa.

\- ¡no! ¡Espera! PIIIIIT! - Los gritos del ángel oscuro se alejaban casa vez más.

\- ¡PITTOO! - Pit salió volando detrás de ellos, pero su madre lo detuvo tomado por el tobillo. - ¡suéltame! - ordenó Pit mientras aleteaba más fuerte para liberarse del agarre de su madre.

\- hoyo. Solo tardarán 2 días, luego se verán nuevamente. - dijo la madre a Pit tratando de tranquilizarlo.

\- No me importa! - Pit aleteo con todas sus fuerzas soltándose del agarre, elevándose más alto para tratar de seguir a su compañero. Pero unos metros más adelante, el padre de Pit voló frente a él, haciendo que Pit chocara contra su pecho inmovilizándolo de una manera similar a Dark Pit, solo que Pit tenía sus alas libres.

\- ¡NO! ¡SUELTAME! - El padre aterrizó sin soltar a Pit quien se movía desesperadamente para intentar liberarse golpeando a su padre en la cara con sus alas.

\- ¡YA VASTA PIT! - ordenó el padre haciendo sonar su poderosa voz de mando. Pit se quedó quieto, moviendo sus alas a cada lado de sí mismo para no ver a sus padres. - Solo estarás con nosotros porque te ayudaremos a entrenar. - Pit no respondió ni se movió.

\- Pit, mírame. - La madre movió una de las alas de Pit hacia atrás para verlo a los ojos. Pero Pit por el contrario, enterró su rostro en el pecho de su padre, reacomodando su ala en la misma posición.

\- ¿Porque son así? ¿Por qué no nos dejan estar juntos? - Pit estaba muy molesto, pero no quería gritar porque tenía miedo de lo que podían hacerle. Los padres se miraron sin contestar la pregunta.

\- Escucha hijo, te soltare para irnos a casa. ¿De acuerdo? - El padre soltó a Pit poco a poco. No tenía más remedio que seguir a sus padres. O de contrario, lo llevarían como a Dark Pit a quién sabe qué lugar.

Mientras tanto con el ángel oscuro ...

\- ¡Déjame ir! ¿También dormirás conmigo abrazando? - Dijo Dark Pit mientras su padre aterrizaba en una isla flotante donde solo se veían ángeles de alas negras.

\- Más respeto chico. Además, no importa cuántas veces hullas, no podrás volar más allá de esta isla. Viridi te asigno a varios icarus que te estarán vigilando todo el tiempo. - el padre liberó a Dark Pit. Pero cuando su hijo toco el suelo, corrió y estiro sus alas para salir volando siendo atrapado por un icarus de alas negras quien lo regreso con su padre. - Sé que piensas como un humano, pero aquí las cosas son diferentes. Ahora entra! - El padre abrió la puerta de su casa. Dark Pit miró a su alrededor y notó que no había ángeles de alas blancas.

\- vamos hijo. - La madre de Dark Pit lo empujó cariñosamente haciéndole entrar a su casa. - No te molestes. Solo estarás con nosotros dos días. Luego volverás con tu amigo - La madre lo miró tristemente ya que prefería estar con un ángel de alas blancas que con ella. - Está es tu habitación. - La madre le mostró su habitación. Dark Pit se sorprendió porque era tan grande como la del palacio de Palutena. Supuso que todas las habitaciones eran así porque los ángeles ocupaban más espacio debido a sus alas.

\- Ahora déjame en paz - Dark Pit entró y cerró la puerta detrás de él. - demonios! ¿A dónde te llevaron Pit? - se preguntó mientras miraba por la ventana de su habitación y observaba a los icarus que lo observaban a lo lejos. Ya por la noche, ambos muchachos yacían en sus camas. No salieron de sus habitaciones en toda la tarde.

Mientras tanto con Pit….

\- Cariño, te traje algo de comer. - La madre de Pit entró a su habitación y encontró a Pit acostado sobre su lado derecho mirando a la ventana. - Pit? - La madre dejó la comida en una mesita cercana y se sentó en la cama al lado de su hijo. - son muy cercanos ¿verdad? Pero prometo que se verán de nuevo. - Pit no respondió. Todavía estaba molesto. La madre miro las alas descuidadas de su hijo y acarició tiernamente sus plumas haciendo que su ala saltara ante el contacto. La madre repitió el mismo movimiento teniendo el mismo efecto.

\- ¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso? No estoy acostumbrado a que las personas toquen mis alas - Pit finalmente habló con un tono desanimado.

\- Seguiré haciéndolo si no me dejas ver tus ojos - la madre respondió con una pequeña sonrisa. Pero no tuvo respuesta - Bueno, en ese caso ... - La madre volvió a acariciar las plumas haciendo que Pit alejara inútilmente su ala de su madre. - no me rendiré... - la madre aprovecho que el ala estaba extendida y comenzó a acomodar las plumas que se encontraban fuera de lugar, hasta que finalmente escuchó un suspiro de relajación que provenía de Pit. - el que alguien más acomode tus plumas, te relaja instantáneamente. ¿Ya lo sabías? - La madre besó a Pit en la mejilla para despedirse y dejarlo dormir. Pit recordó cuando su madre adoptiva acariciaba sus alas mientras se dormía sobre sus piernas cuando era un niño. No se imaginó que tuviera el mismo efecto ahora que había crecido.

Mientras tanto en la otra familia ...

\- Dark Pit Sé que no estás de acuerdo con todo esto, pero debes saber que estás aquí para fortalecerte cuando regreses a la tierra. - Dijo la madre de Dark Pit desde detrás de la puerta de la habitación de su hijo.

\- me dejarán volver? De Verdad? - Dark Pit abrió la puerta.

\- No podemos detenerte todo el tiempo, pero necesito que seas más fuerte, incluso para proteger a tu amigo Pit. Sé que no nos amas tanto como nosotros, pero danos la oportunidad de enseñarte cosas nuevas. - Dark Pit lo pensó pero no dijo nada. - Solo te pido que no nos veas como tus enemigos. - La madre lo besó en la frente antes de irse dejando a Dark Pit sin saber cómo reaccionar ante el beso.

Al día siguiente, los chicos estaban más tranquilos. Los padres entendieron que sus hijos no tenían ningún interés en relacionarse como familia, por lo que dejaron de insistir en pasar tiempo con ellos. Los padres eran estrictos sobre el combate cuerpo a cuerpo porque querían que sus hijos aprendieran a defenderse bien. No importa cuántas veces escapaba Dark Pit, los icarus lo llevaban de regreso. El primer día, los chicos estaban muy cansados y no querían mover ni un músculo. El segundo día fue peor ya que todavía no se habían recuperado del día anterior. Pero a pesar del dolor, los ángeles no se detuvieron ya que querían regresar a la tierra y ver a sus familias adoptivas. Pasaron los dos días y los niños aprendieron nuevos movimientos y estrategias de combate aéreo.

\- Me alegra que hayas aprendido todo lo que te enseñamos hijo. - dijo el padre de Dark Pit ya entrando al palacio. - Estoy orgulloso - Dark Pit lo miró pero no dijo nada. En cambio, solo miraba a su alrededor para encontrarse con Pit.

\- Sé que no nos amas como a tus padres, pero solo quiero que sepas que te amamos - comentó la madre tomando la mejilla de su hijo con ternura para que la mirara a los ojos. Dark Pit estaba a punto de decir algo cuando fue cortado por una voz muy familiar.

\- Pittooooooo ! - Pit salió corriendo a abrazar a Dark Pit tan pronto como lo vio. - Pensé que nos separarían y no volveríamos a vernos. -

\- Aléjate, no puedo… respirar. - Los padres de ambos se miraron.

\- Apuesto a que fue difícil el primer día ¿no? - habló el padre de Pit. Mientras que los chicos compartían experiencias que les habían pasado. - Nuestro hijo ni siquiera quería comer. -

\- Sí, también el nuestro. Son como hermanos - Respondió la madre de Dark Pit mientras los miraba.

\- Necesitamos estar juntos en esto si queremos que el plan resulte sin afectarlos. - habló la madre de Pit dejando a la pareja de alas negras sorprendida - Tal vez lo que dicen los chicos sea cierto. Las diferencias de colores son tontas. - La madre de Pit se acercó a la madre de Dark Pit estirándole la mano. - ¿qué dicen? Por nuestros hijos? - la pareja de alas negras se miraron. Pero al final terminaron dándose la mano como amigos.

\- AAAAAHHHH - Pit corrió detrás del padre de Dark Pit escondiéndose.

\- No te escondas idiota, ven ahora. - Dijo Dark Pit tratando de llegar a Pit.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? - preguntó el padre de Dark Pit

\- este tonto no deja de abrazarme incluso cuando le digo que no lo haga - Dark Pit alcanzó el brazo de Pit y lo jaló hacia su pecho y luego lo abrazó sobre su hombro como un saco de papas dejando sus pies en el aire.

\- Oye, bájame, no es justo. - Pit comenzó a patalear

\- la vida no es justa. - Dijo Dark Pit con triunfo mientras se alejaba de los padres.

\- Bueno, entonces no te molestaría que mire de cerca tu ala izquierda - dijo Pit tomando el ala del ángel oscuro.

\- no te atrevas. - Dark Pit intentó alejar su ala pero ya era demasiado tarde. Pit pasó los dedos una y otra vez por un lugar en especial para alborotar las plumas mientras tenía una expresión de maldad pura en su rostro.

\- ¡no lo hagas! ¡detente! ¡deja de hacer eso! - Dar Pit se retorcía cargando aun a Pit, lo que le hizo perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo. Pit no dejó de mover sus manos agresivamente sobre el ala de Dark Pit aun en el suelo. Los padres se sorprendieron de que Pit atacara a Dark Pit por sus alas.

Dark Pit maldijo y se retorcía tratando de levantarse sin éxito mientras Pit se sentaba encima de él para evitar que escapara. Los padres de Dark Pit se movieron para golpear a Pit ya que atacaba a su hijo por su punto débil. Ellos pensaban que le estaba arrancando las plumas cuando Dark Pit soltó una gran carcajada.

\- JAJAJAJAJA YA BASTA PIT JAJAJAJA - ambos padres se confundieron y se miraron

\- Entonces di que soy mejor que tú - dijo Pit, sin soltar la ala.

\- olvídalo - Dark Pit trato de tomar aire.

\- de acuerdo. - Pit comenzó a mover su mano nuevamente.

\- …... .. JAJAJAJA ESTA BIEN, ESTA BIEN. JAJAJAJA YA BASTA JAJAJA -

\- Dilo - Dark Pit aguantó la risa tanto como pudo, pero Pit enterró sus dedos aún más en su ala. - dilo -

\- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA - Dark Pit se echó a reír de nuevo. - JAJAJA eres JAJAJA eres mejor que yo JAJAJAJA - Pit soltó su ala y se levantó con una sonrisa triunfante para mirar a los padres de ambos algo confundidos.

\- ¿qué? - Pit estaba confundido por la mirada de los padres.

\- ¿qué le asiste? - preguntó la madre de Pit.

\- Pittoo tiene cosquillas en su ala izquierda - ambos compañeros se sintieron culpables al pensar que Pit estaba arrancando las plumas de su amigo.

\- Eres un hijo de ... .. - Dark Pit se levantó para arrojarse sobre Pit. Pit se movió rápidamente sorprendido de sus reflejos que recibió en 2 días y salió volando por el palacio seguido de un ángel muy molesto.

\- AAAAAAHHHH - ambos padres se rieron cuando vieron la escena.

\- tu hijo es genial. - respondió el padre de Pit mientras las madres también hablaban entre ellas. Palutena y Viridi observaron desde lejos con orgullo que había comenzado una amistad entre las dos razas de ángeles.

\- Espero y entiendan que las diferencias los hacen débiles - Palutena apareció ante los padres de los chicos junto con Viridi. - Ahora tengo que terminar su entrenamiento. Pueden dejarlos aquí. - Palutena transportó a los chicos con un rayo de luz apareciendo en medio de todos.

\- Uh? ¿Qué pasó? - preguntó Pit mirando a su alrededor mientras Dark Pit trataba de no vomitar.

\- Continuaremos su entrenamiento aquí. Pueden despedirse de sus padres. - Dijo Viridi dejándolos solos.

\- Bueno, hoyo. Espero que nos veamos muy pronto. - El padre de Pit lo abrazó. - Puedes contar con nosotros para lo que sea. -

\- Prométeme que estarás bien. ¿De acuerdo? - Su madre lo besó en la mejilla

\- Lo prometo. - Pit sonrió y en un acto inesperado de la madre, Pit la abrazó y luego a su padre. - gracias por todo. - Dark Pit miró a Pit despedirse y luego miró a sus padres.

\- Yo…. Creo que los veré después. - Dark Pit le dijo a sus padres sin saber qué decir dándoles la espalda. La madre le dio la vuelta y lo abrazó.

\- Sé que eres fuerte y puedes defender a los que amas. Nunca te rendas - La madre lo besó en la frente.

\- Estaré al tanto de ti. Espero que nos visites pronto. - Dijo el padre abrazándolo también. Después de eso se fueron junto con los padres de Pit, dejando a los chicos sintiéndose algo culpables por no aceptarlos como su familia.

\- Bueno pollos, espero que se hallan divirtiendo porque comenzó el verdadero entrenamiento - Viridi amenazo.

\- A partir de hoy dejarán de pensar como humanos y se comportarán como lo que son. Ángeles destinados a ser ícaro. - advirtió Palutena. El entrenamiento no sería fácil ya que eran ángeles principiantes en su propio mundo. Todo el tiempo solo entrenaban, comían y dormían. Ya no tenían tiempo para bromear. La vida en el cielo era muy cansada hasta que llegó el gran día.


	15. Aceptación

Capítulo 15 : Aceptación

Mientras tanto en la tierra, Magno fue elegido junto con otras personas para vigilar las casas de los ángeles. Cuando las familias se enteraron de su fuga, se alegraron de que estaban ocultos en algún lugar, pero la angustia que sentían al pensar cómo estaban, era enorme. Al menos fue hasta que Magnus les dijo en secreto que seguramente habían encontrado su lugar de origen y estaban planeando vengarse como habían acordado.

\- Estoy muy preocupado por los chicos - dijo la hermana de Dark Pit.

\- Descuida. Son fuertes y saben qué hacer. - Respondió el hermano de Pit tratando de ocultar su angustia y al mismo tiempo consolar a su novia.

\- ¿Crees que en realidad volvieron a su verdadero hogar? Nunca han volado a esa altura durante toda su vida - la chica abrazó a su novio para tratar de calmar su mente. - Y qué tal si se cansaron de volar y no había lugar para descansar y ... - el chico cubrió la boca de su novia con un dedo muy suavemente y luego lo retiró lentamente.

\- Magno nos dijo que los entrenó para eso ¿lo olvidaste? - Dio una pequeña sonrisa para tranquilizarla.

\- Es verdad. - dijo el padre de Pit. Las familias estaban juntas casi todo el tiempo.

\- Ha pasado mucho tiempo e incluso no sé nada de ellos - dijo el hermano de Dark Pit mirando hacia el cielo desde una venta. - Tampoco sabemos nada de su mundo. ¿Qué pasaría si no regresan? - Dijo con los ojos en el suelo.

\- No digas eso. Y si eso pasara, al menos sabemos que están seguros y con sus verdaderas familias quienes debieron estar igualmente angustiados cuando nos quedamos con ellos cuando eran unos bebés. - La madre de Pit respondió con lágrimas en los ojos, sin creer en sus propias palabras.

\- Esta conversación no nos ayuda en nada. Esperemos a ver qué las noticias nos trae Magnus - dijo el padre de Dark Pit algo molesto. Ambas familias se quedaron en silencio perdidas en sus pensamientos mientras la madre de Pit sostenía una pequeña pluma blanca que había encontrado en el cuarto de su hijo.

Mientras tanto en skyworld….

\- Aaachuu -

\- oye! casi me lleno de tu saliva. - Dijo Pit alejándose de su compañero. Ambos descansaban debajo de un lado del después de un duro entrenamiento.

\- Entonces aléjate, así puedo estar tranquilo por un rato. - Respondió el ángel oscuro limpiándose la nariz con la mano y luego acercándolo a la cara de Pit.

\- Nooo! No te atrevas - Dark Pit se acercaba lentamente con una sonrisa de puro mal. Pit estaba a punto de levantarse y correr cuando el ángel oscuro volvió a estornudar.

\- Aaachuu -

\- oye, te vas a enfermar o alguien habla de ti. - Dijo tomando su asiento nuevamente. - Quizás esa chica de las aguas termales - dijo con voz burlona.

\- No digas estupideces - dijo después de limpiarse la nariz nuevamente. - ¿No creerás en eso, o si? -

\- No lo sé, tal vez sea cierto. Pero hoy realmente me pican las alas. - Dijo Pit mientras estiraba una de sus alas y se rascaba un poco.

\- ¿Y qué? ¿Me vas a decir que alguien tiene acariciando una de tus estúpidas plumas? -

\- Quizás. - Respondió Pit haciendo que Dark Pit pusiera los ojos en blanco.

Los días pasaron y el entrenamiento de los ángeles fue cada vez más difícil. Alcanzaron niveles que no creían que pudieran alcanzar. Pasaron seis meses y ahora ya estaban completamente listos para una batalla aérea y luchar cuerpo a cuerpo.

Los ángeles tuvieron la oportunidad de entrenar con los icarus de alto nivel, ganándose el apodo de Kid Icarus. Los chicos pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo en el palacio de Palutena después de tu entrenamiento. Poco a poco, también fueron conviviendo con sus verdaderos padres y otros ángeles que estaban a su alrededor.

Los chicos finalmente se dieron cuenta de que no querían separarlos uno del otro y acordaron pasar algunas noches con sus familias. En poco tiempo, los otros ángeles cambiaron su forma de pensar sobre las diferencias entre los ángeles de alas negras y blancas. Ahora habían logrado más amistad entre las dos razas en este mundo.

Pero el desafío más difícil fue hacer entender a Dark Pit que tenía que servir a la diosa de la naturaleza, Viridy. Pit no tenía problema con Palutena ya que estaba agradecido con ella.

\- ¿Estás bromeando verdad? - dijo Dark Pit

\- Sabes que es mejor no molestarla. Si no, no nos dejaran ir a la tierra. - Respondió Pit preocupado.

\- No voy a aceptar órdenes de nadie. Viridi puede ser la dueña de los otros ángeles, menos de mí - Una pequeña explosión separó Dark Pit de Pit arrojándolos al suelo.

\- ¡No se distraigan en medio de una pelea! El enemigo se aprovechará de eso y no lo pensará dos veces para aniquilarlos ¿entendido? - El padre de Dark Pit estaba entrenándolos con mano dura.

\- Sí papá - Dark Pit lo dijo sin pensarlo. No entendía por qué lo llamó "papá", así que solo lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Su padre se sorprendió pero no dijo nada y Pit lo miró con la boca abierta aun en el suelo cerca de algunos arbustos - continuemos con el entrenamiento - Dark Pit escondió su rostro y se levantó para alejarse de ellos.

\- Terminamos. Además, es la hora del almuerzo. Tu madre preparó tu comida favorita. - Dijo el padre de Dark Pit mientras caminaba hacia Pit y le dio la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse - ¿Quieres almorzar con nosotros? - Preguntó Pit.

\- Gracias. Pero también le prometí a mis padres que almorzaría con ellos - Pit dio una sonrisa de disculpa y luego se despidió para volar en el aire sintiendo sus alas un poco incómodas. En el viaje a casa, Pit pensaba en la forma en que los ángeles habían cambiado su forma de pensar desde que llegaron. Llegó a la conclusión de que, en realidad, los ángeles con alas negras no eran tan malos después de todo, no eran como lo había imaginado.

Después del almuerzo, Pit tomo un bañó y fue a su habitación a descansar un poco. Se recostó sobre su estómago sintiendo aún incómodas sus alas. No podía saber qué les pasaba, se sentó y trató de revisarlas una vez más pero no podía mirarlas bien por la parte de atrás provocándole un suspiro de frustración.

\- Vaya, qué gran suspiro - dijo la madre de Pit entrando a su habitación llevando una canasta. - Traje tu ropa limpia. Ahora dime la razón de ese suspiro - Dejó la canasta en su lugar y se sentó en la cama junto a su hijo.

\- No lo sé, siento mis alas algo incómodo y no puedo ver qué está mal - Pit se sentó al lado de su madre con las piernas cruzadas mirando una de sus alas. - Es como si tuviera las plumas desordenadas por la parte de atrás, pero las miró y todo está en orden. - Dijo algo irritado tratando de ver de nuevo.

\- Déjame ver - Pit se dio la vuelta y su madre comenzó a examinar sus plumas sin encontrar ningún desorden. Hundió los dedos en las raíces levantando las plumas para luego jalar una de ellas haciendo que Pit se quejara de dolor arqueando la espalda. Doblo su ala y miró a su madre con sorpresa.

\- Auch - Pit miró las manos de su madre esperando ver una de sus plumas.

\- Descubrí cuál es tu problema - su madre tomó la mano de Pit para entregarle lo que sacó de su ala. Parecía ser una pequeña planta en forma de círculo con espinas que se aferraban a lo que sea que las tocara - ¿acaso te recostaste en algún arbusto o algo así? -

\- Bueno, en el entrenamiento de esta mañana accidentalmente caí en unos arbustos. - Dijo Pit recordándolo.

\- Eso lo explica. Estas cosas están enredadas en tus plumas. Date la vuelta, déjame ayudarte con eso. –

\- Gracias. - Pit tomó la misma posición mientras su madre trabajaba en sus alas. Mientras lo hacía, los dos comenzaron a hablar sobre las cosas que le gustan a Pit en su nuevo hogar. Las cuáles eran las aguas termales y el helado. Incluso hablaron de la vez que comió helado en el suelo cuando Dark Pit lo empujó.

\- también me agrada que aquí no tengo que ocultar mis alas y mantenerlas libres todo el tiempo. Nunca había visto mis plumas en tan buen estado como hoy. Hasta dejaron de caerse. - Pit comentó con una gran sonrisa. Las plumas de los chicos dejaron de caer cuando les enseñaron el mantenimiento adecuado de sus alas.

\- no sé cómo soportabas ocultarlas. Bueno, ya terminé - Dijo la madre mientras pasaba los dedos por las plumas de Pit por última vez - ¿Cómo te sientes? -

\- Ya no me molestan - dijo Pit aleteando un poco para comprobarlo - Gracias mamá. Realmente me molestaban esas cosas - Pit miró a su madre cuando sonrió y una lágrima escapó por la mejilla de su madre - ¿Qué pasó? - De repente, su madre lo abrazó dejando.

\- Oh Pit, no sabes cuánto tiempo te he esperado tenerte frente a mí y que me llamas mamá - Pit se congeló. Eso era cierto. La había llamado "mamá" y no se había dado cuenta. Se sintió culpable por llamar a otra persona "Mamá" mientras él ya tenía una. Ahora entendía lo que sentía Dark Pit cuando no quería dar la cara después de eso.

\- Lo siento, Pit no quise ponerte incomodo - su madre sintió a Pit algo tenso antes de soltarlo - Bueno, te dejaré descansar - Pit no quería que ella se fuera ya que ese abrazo le había recordado a su madre adoptiva a quien extrañaba mucho. Sus recuerdos lo traicionaron, no pudieron contener su tristeza.

\- No te vayas - Pit tomó la mano de su madre - por favor no te vayas - su madre se sorprendió - Yo ... yo ... - Pit no podía hablar, pero su madre esperaba pacientemente escuchar lo que su hijo trataba de decir. Para sorpresa de ella, Pit abrazó a su madre pasando sus brazos por debajo de sus alas y colocando la cabeza sobre su pecho.

\- Pit - dijo la madre sorprendida en un susurro.

\- tú me recuerdas a ella - Pit enterró su rostro tratando de evitar que salieran sus lágrimas. -Tengo miedo de ya no verlos más - Su madre sabía perfectamente de quienes estaba hablado. Pit comenzó a llorar deshaciéndose de toda la tristeza acumulada desde que lo separaron de su familia adoptiva. Su madre sonrió con ternura mientras que una de sus manos acariciaba el cabello de su hijo y la otra acariciaba una de sus alas.

\- Lo siento, lo siento mucho. - Pit repetía una y otra vez, sintiéndose culpable por no aceptar a sus padres como su familia, y nombrar a otra persona "mamá" mientras él ya tenía una. La madre de Pit no decía nada. Solo se quedaron los dos unidos en un abrazo entre lágrimas de tristeza y alegría. Mientras que detrás de ellos, el padre de Pit los miraba feliz de que su hijo por fin los había aceptado como familia.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar no muy lejano….

\- Dark Pit ¿estás bien? - Su madre lo encontró en el jardín mirando hacia la nada algo deprimido. No había hablado desde que regresaron del entrenamiento.

\- si - dijo sin mirar a su madre sentado en el suelo bajo la sombra de un árbol.

\- No te creo - Su madre se sentó a su lado - tu padre me dijo que lo que llamaste "papá" y él está muy feliz con eso ¿lo sabias? -

\- ... - Dark Pit no dijo nada. Sólo miro al suelo, abrazó sus rodillas y envolvió sus alas a su alrededor para no mirar a su madre.

\- Entendemos por lo que estás pasando - Su madre lo abrazó haciendo que una de las alas de Dark Pit se aplastara entre ella y el cuerpo del ángel oscuro. Pero de alguna manera, a Dark Pit no le importó. Su otra ala se estiró para mantener el equilibrio, pero termino con todo su cuerpo apoyado contra su madre.

\- siempre….…. he sido fuerte. No se…. por qué hoy me siento así - Dark Pit enterró su rostro en su ala aplastada sintiendo una mano acariciando su cabello.

\- estas cambiando tu forma de pensar - Su madre envolvió de manera protectora una de sus alas alrededor de su hijo. Ambas madres sabían que sus hijos tenían problemas para adaptarse, ya que todavía pensaban como humanos. Pero gracias a su paciencia, los chicos estaban cambiando poco a poco.

Los chicos ahora se sentían extraños. Todo era diferente de lo que estaban acostumbrados en la tierra. Incluso los abrazos de sus verdaderas madres se sentían cada vez más cómodos. Y con el tiempo, finalmente dejaron de pensar como humanos, sin darse cuenta de que se convertirían en los guerreros más jóvenes de la Diosa de la Luz y la Diosa de la naturaleza.

\- Más rápido Pittoo - dijo Pit mientras volaba más alto en una de las islas flotantes.

\- No entiendo cuál es tu prisa - respondió cuando finalmente aterrizaron.

\- ¿Recuerdas el primer día que llegamos aquí? Vimos el atardecer juntos. -

\- ¿Si y? -

\- Solo quería volver a verlo antes de la batalla. No sabemos cuándo será el último que veremos juntos. - Pit ahora tenía una sonrisa falsa  
\- Pit - Dark Pit dijo sorprendido por la idea de Pit - ¿no pasará nada? Solo le patearemos el trasero a los estúpidos humanos y volveremos a la casa. -

\- ¿Estúpidos humanos? ¿No recuerdas a nadie allá abajo? -

\- .. ... no es lo que quise decir y lo sabes -

\- En serio no podremos verlos? ¿Ni siquiera para decir adiós? - Pit miró al suelo

\- Pit, pertenecemos a este lugar. No podríamos estar en la tierra para siempre sin ser descubiertos - Dark Pit también miró al suelo.

\- Lo sé. Creo que no soportaría soportar ocultar mis alas como antes -

\- si, eso sería muy incómodo. Pero prometo que cuidaré tu espada si cuidas la mía - Dijo Dark Pit haciendo que Pit lo mirara.

\- de acuerdo - Pit volvió a sonreír falsamente.

\- toma esto, es para la suerte - Estiró una de sus alas y arrancó una de sus plumas soportando el dolor para dársela a Pit - Con esta pluma podrás ver a tu familia en la tierra…. algún día - Dark Pit le dio una gran sonrisa a Pit, ignorando aun el dolor punzante de su ala.

\- En ese caso ... - Pit se alegró devolviéndole una sonrisa sincera mientras estiraba también una de sus alas para arrancar una de sus plumas haciendo un gesto de dolor. - Esta también te dará la suerte de ver a tu familia - ambos se rieron y vieron la puesta de sol como siempre lo habían hecho mientras tenían la oportunidad.

\- Por cierto…. mi pluma tenía sangre - dijo Dark Pit mientras miraba el atardecer con una sonrisa malvada.

\- qué asco. Pittoooooo! - Pit miró la pluma que tenía en la mano

\- JAJAJAJAJA no es verdad - miró a Pit y le dio un ligero golpe en el hombro.

A lo lejos, solo se escuchaban las risas de los chicos que estuvieron juntos hasta que el cielo se oscureció para luego recostarse a mirar las estrellas. Después de un tiempo, se separaron y cada uno regresó a sus respectivos hogares con sus verdaderos padres. Después de todo, la vida en Skyworld no era tan mala.


	16. Guerra

Al fin, el día de la venganza había llegado. Todos los icarus asignados a la misión estaban listos esperando la orden. Los chicos por otro lado, estaban nerviosos pero con entusiasmo por regresar a la tierra. Quizás podrían ver a sus familias cuando todo terminara.

Los chicos tenían órdenes de ayudar a Magnus ya que fue quien los ayudó a escapar. Después de eso, tendrían que destruir el lugar de investigación llamado inframundo y regresar al mundo celestial.

\- Estaremos bien, Pit - Dark Pit puso una mano sobre el hombro de Pit.

\- Si. Volveremos a salvo - Pit lo miró y sonrió. A lo lejos oyó la orden de salida y los chicos salieron volando detrás de los icarus. Al llegar a la tierra, todos tomaron sus puestos asignados.

\- Espero que estés listo y no lo arruines como en el entrenamiento - Viridy habló por la corona de laureles a Dar Pit.

\- Solo cállate - Respondió algo enojado.

\- ¿Recuerdas lo que aprendiste Pit? - Palutena también hizo eco en su mente.

\- si Lady Palutena - ambas diosas dieron la señal a los otros ángeles para comenzar la guerra.

Los ángeles de alto rango dispararon hacia los soldados que vigilaban la fortaleza levantando nubes de tierra y humo con cada explosión. Esto ayudó a los Ángeles a pasar desapercibidos cada vez más cerca de su objetivo. Se escucharon disparos, gritos, órdenes y explosiones de los humanos y los ángeles. Al poco tiempo, ya había un gran campo de batalla en el que también participaban los chicos.

\- Muévete Pit! ¡ya casi llegamos! - Dark Pit gritó mientras esquivaba los ataques.

\- Cuidado Pittoo! - Pit salta delante de Dark Pit para invocar su escudo y detener una explosión cerca de él. Los chicos quedaron sorprendidos por las habilidades, agilidad y fuerza que habían ganado estando en el cielo. Ahora los humanos eran insignificantes para ellos. Los chicos finalmente pudieron entrar a la fortaleza y destruir lo que estaba a su alrededor.

\- Vayan al laboratorio - dijo Viridi

\- hallí está la mayor parte de la información de nuestro mundo - Dijo Palutena

\- De acuerdo. Solo ... - Los chicos se detuvieron para encontrar a tres soldados apuntando en sus cabezas. Pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, los soldados cayeron al suelo revelando detrás de ellos a un hombre muy fuerte.

\- Magnus! - Los chicos gritaron al mismo tiempo felices de verlo.

\- Tardaron mucho Ángeles. Pensé que ya no regresarían. ¡Síganme! - Magnus los condujo al laboratorio ingresando contraseñas para abrir puertas. - Chicos hay problemas - dijo al ver que venía un escuadrón. Magnus llegó a la puerta del laboratorio para detenerlos mientras los chicos estaban a cargo del resto. Había demasiados hombres y Magnus no podría hacer mucho.

\- Esto no se ve muy bien. - Dijo Dark Pit mientras lanzaba una flecha de luz hacia el techo para escapar volando. - Salgamos de aquí, Pit. - Pit no escuchó a su compañero y corrió para ayudar a Magnus. Finalmente tomó una de sus manos y salió volando cargando a Magnus y aterrizar en el techo.

\- ¡Demonios. Ahora será más difícil destruir este lugar! - Dark Pit maldijo.

\- No estés tan seguro - Magnus mostró en su mano un par de granadas que había tomado de los hombres mientras luchaban con ellos. Quitó el seguro y los arrojó por donde habían escapado - Será mejor que muevan esas alas - dijo con una sonrisa triunfante. Pit cargo nuevamente a Magnus y huyeron antes de que la explosión terminara con todo.

\- Bien hecho. Ahora deja a Magnus y reúnanse con los demás. Necesitamos su ayuda. - Las diosas hablaron sorprendidas de los chicos. Pit dejó a Magnus en un lugar seguro listos para continuar ayudando a tus amigos.

\- Gracias cara de ángel. Estaré golpeando a algunos hombres aquí si me necesitan. - Con estas palabras Magnus corrio. Pit y Dark Pit ahora lucharon desde el aire disparando flechas de luz hacia los aviones para detener el secuestro de más ángeles. No fue una tarea simple, porque las balas, los dardos tranquilizantes y las redes para capturarlos volaban por todas partes.

\- Chicos, a pocos metros está el jefe. Ayuden a los icarus a llegar a él. - Nuevamente ordenaron las diosas.

\- ¡Entendido! - Los chicos volaron hasta que encontraron al jefe que escapaba a una gran bodega sin ser visto por los otros.

\- Pittoo, ahí! - Pit señaló.

\- ¡Es un maldito cobarde! - Dark Pit tomó velocidad.

\- ¡qué están haciendo! ¡Regresen! - ordenó Viridi.

\- Tienes que esperar a los demás, no podrán hacerlo - Dijo Palutena preocupada. La mente de los chicos estaba nublada por el odio al recordar lo que ese hombre les hizo. Cuando aterrizaron, entraron el lugar muy solo y en silencio. Después de unos momentos, una red eléctrica cayó sobre los chicos dejándolos en el suelo y doloridos.

\- Nunca me atraparan - dijo que el hombre abriendo una caja pegada a la pared con una llave especial que revelaba un gran botón rojo con un letreo de autodestrucción.

\- ¡No te atrevas! - Dark Pit tomó fuerzas para destruir la red con su arma, mientras se estaban electrocutando. Una vez libre, se lanzó contra el hombre antes de que presionara el botón.

\- ¡Disparen! - Otro grupo de hombres armados dispararon a Dark Pit. Pit rápidamente cubrió Dark Pit con su escudo atacó al pelotón. Una de las balas alcanzó una de las piernas del ángel oscuro derribándolo impidiéndole ponerse de pie.

\- PITTOOOO ! - Pit gritó asustado.

\- Demasiado tarde estúpidos los ángeles - dijo el jefe con una sonrisa mientras presionaba el botón. De repente unos números aparecieron en una pantalla revelando que solo tenían treinta segundos para la detonación.

\- MALDITA SEA! - Dark Pit sujetó al jefe de una de sus piernas cuando intentó escapar junto a él. Dark Pit no perdió más tiempo y lo derribo clavando sus pantalones en el suelo con una de sus espadas con todas sus fuerzas impidiéndole levantarse.

\- NOOOO, NO, NO, NOOOO - el jefe intentaba desesperadamente quitar la espada de plata.

\- ¡SALGAN DE ESE LUGAR! - Palutena gritó desesperada.

\- ¡NO LO LOGRARAN! - gritó Viridy. Pit corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia Dark Pit mientras el pelotón de soldados salía corriendo del lugar. Pit tomó a Dark Pit por el brazo para ayudarlo a correr hacia la salida.

\- ¡DEJAME AQUÍ, SALVATE TU ! - Dark Pit gritó tratando de deshacerse de Pit

\- yo cuidare tu espalda. Recuerdas? - respondió Pit molesto y luego miró a la pantalla que solo les quedaban cinco segundos. Pit cargó a Dark Pit hasta un espacio muy pequeño entre dos paredes bastante resistentes. Primero empujó a Dark Pit adentro, hasta que golpeo su espalda contra la pared y luego entro él abrazando a su compañero para tratar de protegerlo.

Desafortunadamente, debido a que el espacio era muy pequeño, las alas de Pit quedaron expuestas cuando la pantalla llegó al número cero volando la habitación en una explosión. Todo se volvió negro y había escombros por todas partes.

\- ¡CHICOS, CHICOS ! - Viridi y Palutena gritaban mientras los icarús los buscaban. La guerra finalmente había terminado, pero no había señales de los muchachos.

\- MALDICION! PIIIIIIIIITT! - después de un tiempo, se escuchó un grito desesperado a la distancia. Dark Pit sostenía a Pit en sus brazos mientras los otros ángeles entraron en pánico ante la escena que tenían delante. Pit estaba inconsciente mientras sus alas estaban completamente quemadas y destruidas por la explosión. Nadie dijo una sola palabra acepto Dark Pit, quien gritaba que abriera los ojos.

El líder de los icarus revisó a Pit. - Tu pulso es muy débil, tenemos que actuar rápido. Quizás esto ayude, pero no hay garantía, será su último recurso. - Dijo sacando una botella con un extraño líquido brillante, derramando el contenido en las alas de Pit. esperaron unos segundos, pero no pasó nada.

\- vamos Pit, abre los ojos. ¡DESPIERTA! - Dark Pit temblaba de miedo por perder a su amigo más cercano. Al no mostrar signos de recuperación, un par de lágrimas aparecieron en la cara del ángel oscuro mientras abrazaba más fuerte a Pit. - ¡PROMETI QUE TE CUIDARIA. ABRE LOS MALDITOS OJOS! - Los otros ángeles solo veían la escena tristemente.

Segundos después, sus alas comenzaron a brillar para rebelar poco a poco lo que parecían ser plumas blancas. Dark Pit no se movió y solo lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados por la intensa luz que segaba. Una vez que dejaron de brillar, todos miraron con asombro las alas de Pit completamente restauradas. Pit comenzó a abrir los ojos para descubrir que todos lo miraban.

\- Mm ! ¿Lo que paso? - Pit se quedó mirando algo confundido hasta que llegó a mirar a Dark Pit. - Pittoo? - Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, el ángel oscuro lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. - Pittoo….. No respiro... aire... Aire ... ... - Dark Pit finalmente lo liberó.

\- Eres un estúpido idiota - Dark Pit lo miro a los ojos.

\- estas… ... llorando? - Dijo Pit mientras Dark Pit se daba vuelta para limpiar las lágrimas. Era la primera vez que Pit veía llorar a Dark Pit.

\- Por supuesto que no imbécil. El humo de la explosión me irrito los ojos - respondió molesto mirándolo nuevamente a los ojos aun con lágrimas dándole un gran golpe en su cabeza con su mano haciendo eco por todo el lugar seguido de la risa de los otros ángeles que lo observaban.

\- Auch! - dijo Pit sobándose la cabeza. De repente, todos los ángeles comenzaron a aplaudir.

\- Es un honor tenerlos en mi ejército y ser los primeros icarus más jóvenes en skyworld - dijo el líder de la misión. Los chicos los miraron sin saber que ellos habían terminado con la guerra. Habían eliminado al jefe del inframundo en unas horas, cuando a lo icarúas no podían ni localizarlo.

Uno de los ángeles caminó al lado de Dark Pit para poner un poco de líquido en tu herida de la pierna. El líquido era diferente al que le pusieron a Pit en sus alas, haciendo que la herida sanara por completo.

\- Bien hecho chicos - Magnus habló desde atrás del grupo haciendo que todos lo miraran - Gracias por todo. Ahora estoy libre. Adiós. - antes de que pudiera caminar, Pit se levantó y corrió para detenerlo.

\- Esperaba. Puedes pedirnos un favor? - Pit miró a Dark Pit quien también se acercó.

\- Lo que sea por ustedes - dijo Magnus agradecido.

\- ¿Puedes decirle a nuestras familias que estamos bien y que no se preocupen más por nosotros? - Dijo Pit con una sonrisa falsa mientras una pequeña lágrima intentaba salir.

\- Solo diles que siempre pensamos en ellos y esas cosas. - Dark Pit desvió la mirada. Estaba claro que él también estaba triste en esos momentos.

\- Por supuesto. Cuídense chicos. Y gracias -

\- Ah! Y una cosa más ¿podrías darles esto? - Pit saco un par de objetos de su toga para entregárselo a Magnus.

\- Es hora de ir chicos - ordenó el icarus a cargo.

\- No te preocupes, ellos lo recibirán. - afirmó Magnus

\- gracias por todo Magnus. Nunca te olvidaré. - Finalmente, Pit abrazó a Magnus y luego se alejó junto con Dark Pit. - adiós cara de ángel. Adiós cuervo - Dark Pit sonrió ante el apodo extendiendo sus alas para tomar vuelo. Magnus se alejó en silencio después de ver al grupo de ángeles alejarse en el aire.

\- Esto apesta - Dijo Dark Pit más para sí mismo mientras aún se elevaba en el aire. Pit no dijo una sola palabra en todo el camino. Dark Pit quería animarlo, pero ¿qué podía decir en esos momentos si también se sentía muy mal? Se acercó a Pit jurando ver algunas lágrimas que abandonaban su rostro por la velocidad en que volaban.

Una vez que llegaron skyworld, las diosas felicitaron a los chicos por su buen trabajo. Además de ser el centro de atención por sus actos heroicos en la guerra, a ellos no les importaba nada de eso. Solo querían regresar a la tierra y poder despedirse de sus familias.

Sus corazones estaban divididos ahora, y su esperanza de regresar, ya no era una opción. No tenían el permiso y serian severamente castigados por romper la regla más importante de skyworld.

Mientras tanto en la Tierra, las familias de los chicos se reunieron como siempre notando que en dos días los soldados que los vigilaban, ya no estaban. Una vez que Magnus se recuperó de la guerra, fue a cumplir su promesa. Se paró frente a la puerta de una de las casas donde se reunían las familias armándose de valor para tocar la puerta. La madre adoptiva de Dark Pit abrió la puerta invitando rápidamente a pasar a Magnus.

\- ¿qué pasó? Porqué ya no nos vigilan? - Preguntaron temerosos de malas noticias. - acaso los encontraron? -

\- Escuchen - Magnus se sentó y explicó con detalle lo que sucedió en la guerra. De cómo sus hijos se convirtieron en héroes y guerreros de las diosas, omitiendo el accidente de Pit con sus alas. Tomó algún tiempo responder las preguntas de familias que no podían creer lo que escuchaban, no podían imaginar que sus hijos ahora fueran verdaderos icarus.

\- ¿En serio esperas que creas que regresaron y terminaron con el jefe de estos hombres? - Dijo el hermano de Pit -

\- Solo digo lo que me pidieron. He cumplido - Magnus se levantó y se dirigió hacia la salida. - Se terminó. Ahora tendrán una vida normal. –

\- Y cómo lo haremos si ya no veremos a nuestros hijos. - dijo molesta a la madre de Dark Pit. - Cómo sabemos que es cierto lo que dices? - Magnus se detuvo y la miró.

\- prefieren que los ángeles estén aquí escondiendo sus alas y privarlos de volar mientras fingen ser débiles todo el tiempo hasta que los descubran nuevamente? - Ninguno habló sabiendo que Magnus tenía razón. - Por cierto, me pidieron que les diera esto - Magnus sacó un gran trozo de tela cuidadosamente doblada dejándolo en la mesa más cercana junto con un sobre - me pidieron que primero abrieran el sobre y luego la tela. Si necesitas algo, no duden en llamarme. -

El padre de Pit tomó la pieza de tela que aparentemente no contenía nada, no pesaba en absoluto. Alguien más abrió el sobre que contenía una carta claramente con dos tipos de letras conocidas. Comenzaron a leer en lo voz alta.

_**Querida familia: soy Pit**_

_Queremos que sepan que estamos bien. Encontramos nuestro lugar de origen y hemos conocido a nuestros verdaderos padres. También nos encontramos con la diosa Palutena y la diosa Viridi, son buenas personas, aunque Viridi ... no mucho. Pelea mucho con Pittoo quien sigue igual de gruñón. Pero lo mejor de todo es que tenemos amigos y todos son iguales a nosotros. Les agradezco todo lo que hicieron por nosotros. Y quiero que sepan que aunque no nos permitan ir a la tierra, siempre pensamos en ustedes. Ahora somos libres de volar cuando queramos y durante el tiempo que queramos sin tener que ocultarnos. La vista aquí es hermosa. No me cansaré de pedir permiso para poder verlos algún día._

_Los quiere: Pit _

_**si, soy yo: Dark Pit**_

_Pit me obligó a escribir esta estúpida carta. Todo es verdad. La vida aquí es muy diferente a la de la tierra. Los extraño mucho. No nos permiten regresar con ustedes porque va en contra de las tontas reglas. Pero recuerdan mi frase favorita? "Las reglas están para romperse". Simplemente no se olviden de nosotros. Y para asegurarnos de que lo hagan, les dejamos un recuerdo con Magnus. Y espero que no se acostumbre a esto, porque solo lo escribiré solo una vez. Gracias por todo y sean felices porque nosotros también lo seremos._

_Los quiere: Dark Pit (solo porque Pit me está obligando a escribir esto al final)._

Cuando terminaron de leer la carta, lágrimas de alegría salieron al saber que lo que dijo Magnus era verdad, y que no había inventado nada para hacerlos sentirse mejor. Una vez calmados desdoblaron el trozo de tela para descubrir el "recuerdo" que mencionó Dark Pit en su carta.

Cuando finalmente descubrieron qué contenía, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer nuevamente. Aquel recuerdo, era un par de plumas muy largas. Una blanca y la otra negra. Mucho más grandes que el tamaño de un brazo. Claramente eran plumas de vuelo, las que los chicos arrancaron ignorando el dolor para que les dieran suerte antes de la guerra.

\- Estas plumas no se caen fácilmente - dijo entre lágrimas y risas la hermana de Dark Pit acariciando la pluma de su hermano. - debió de dolerle mucho.

\- Son unos tontos. Debe haber sido muy doloroso para ellos - Dijo el padre de Pit con la pluma de tu hijo en tus manos como si tuvieras la cosa más delicada del mundo. Los ángeles decidieron regalárselas ya que por su tamaño, era muy difícil que se perdieran, y al mismo tiempo causar que cada vez que las miraran, se acordaran de ellos. Después de un tiempo, las lágrimas de ambas familias se convirtieron en risas, recordando pequeños momentos felices con sus hijos.

Mientras tanto en skyworld ... ..

Las diosas miraban a los chicos volando por todas partes acompañados de sus nuevos amigos. Cambiaron mucho en tan poco tiempo, que ahora se dio cuenta de que no había rastros de pensamientos humanos en ellos.

\- Me siento un poco mal por ellos ya que no volverán con sus familias humanas - dijo Palutena

\- es mejor así. Hay mucho peligro para que los descubran nuevamente - respondió Viridi - ¿Has notado que a ambos les falta una pluma de vuelo? Estas cosas no caen tan fácilmente - Dijo Viridi cuando los chicos volaron por encima de ellas con las alas completamente extendidas flotando en el ire.

\- Es verdad. Más tarde investigaré lo que pasó. Por ahora dejaré que se diviertan un poco. Y tú también deberías hacer lo mismo con Dark Pit. -

\- No me importa lo que haga con sus alas - Viridi fingió desinterés.

Los chicos estaban perdidos en sus pensamientos. Se preguntaban en cómo habían reaccionado a sus familias al recibir su recuerdo. Los chicos lo planearon todo antes de la guerra. Pensaron que era el mejor regalo para ellos y valía la pena el dolor por su familia.

\- Hola chicos, iremos a las aguas termales. ¿Vienen? - Un grupo de ángeles de las dos razas sacaron de sus pensamientos a los chicos.

\- por supuesto que si - Pit voló para unirse a ellos - ¿bienes Pittoo? -

\- de acuerdo ¡el últimos en llegar se desnudara! - Dark Pit voló para dejar al grupo detrás de él tratando de alcanzarlo. Finalmente, Palutena y Viridi escucharon un último pensamiento de los chicos transmitieron sin darse cuenta por sus coronas de laureles.

Libertad


	17. Fin

Los años pasaron desde la guerra en la tierra. Todos tenían una vida con normalidad tanto en el mundo celestial, como en la tierra. Las familias adoptivas de los ángeles, se convirtieron en una sola ya que la hermana de Dark Pit y el hermano de Pit, finalmente se casaron teniendo un hijo y una hija. Un día en una de sus reuniones familiares, tuvieron una visita muy inusual.

\- Magnus? - preguntó el hermano de Dark Pit cuando abrió la puerta - entra, llegaste en la mejor hora. -

\- hola a todos - Magnus saludó al resto de las familias. Magnus de vez en cuando visitaba a la familia teniendo como resultado una gran amistad con todos ellos.

\- siéntate con nosotros. Quieres comer algo? - dijo la madre de Pit.

\- no gracias. Solo vengo a pedirles un pequeño favor -

\- Lo que sea, solo dinos -

\- Tengo un par de problemas que necesito resolver con ustedes cuatro - Magnus señaló a los padres de los ángeles - resulta que encontré un par de aves que parecen tener algún tipo de enfermedad en sus alas. Entonces, como ustedes tienen experiencia en plumas y esas cosas, quería pedirles el favor de que me ayudaran a llevarlos al veterinario en su camioneta. Ya que son algo grandes esos animales - Magnus no sabía cómo explicar la situación sin sentirse estúpido. Tal vez tuvo que dejar a su serte a esas aves y que se las arreglen solos.

\- ¿Qué tipo de aves son? - pregunto el padre de Dark Pit.

\- No lo sé. Pero estoy seguro de que uno de ellos es carroñero. Quizás un buitre. Me van a ayudar? o no - Magnus cruzo los brazos con desesperación

\- Está bien - los padres aceptaron. Magnus sonrió con alivio de que podría deshacerse por fin de esas aves molestas. - porqué necesitas que vallamos nosotros cuatro? - Preguntaron ya dentro del veiculo.

\- solo los quise ayudar. El ver sus alas me traen malos recuerdos pero no puedo moverlos solo. Ustedes tienen más experiencia en sujetarlos sin dañar las plumas. - Los padres no comentaron nada ante los recuerdos. Cuando llegaron a la casa de Magnus, las parejas esperan cautelosas para ver a las aves y ayudar a llevarlos al veterinario.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Dónde están las aves? - Preguntó el padre de Pit

\- den un paso atrás, porque el carroñero se enoja con facilidad. Siempre está de mal humor - Dijo Magnus cuando abrió una puerta para dejarlo salir.

\- A quién le dices carroñero? estúpido - se escuchó una voz dentro de la habitación seguida de una carcajada. En donde dos personas salieron a la luz.

\- O MI DIOS ! - Las madres gritaron al mismo tiempo mientras corrían con lágrimas en los ojos para abrazar a las personas que estaban frente a ellas.

\- hola mamá - dijo Pit mientras también le devolvía el abrazo.

\- ¿nos extrañaron? - Dijo Dark Pit haciendo lo mismo con su madre. Los padres también corrieron a hacer lo mismo entre lágrimas y risas. Magnus solo los miraba con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa.

\- No sabes cuánto apreciamos esto Magnus, has hecho mucho por nosotros. - El padre de Dark Pit agradeció.

\- Sí, Sí. No tienes que mencionarlo. - Magnus camino tranquilamente alejandose para darles espacio mientras la familia se recuperaba de la sorpresa.

\- Pero cómo es que están aquí. ¿Finalmente les dio permiso? - Preguntó uno de los padres.

\- Las reglas están para romperse - respondió Dark Pit sonriendo.

\- La verdad es….. - dijo Pit mirando a Dark Pit - que querían deshacerse de Pittoo por un tiempo - dijo en voz baja con una sonrisa. La única respuesta fue el sonido de un golpe en la cabeza - auch! - se quejó Pit acomodándose la corona de laureles. Ahora todo era risa y diversión.

Unos minutos más tarde, los ángeles se fueron volando a la casa en donde se encontraba el resto de su familia. Ellos se habían negado a subir al vehículo con sus padres ya que decían que era incómodo para sus alas.

\- ¿Qué paso? - el resto de la familia se preocuparon al ver la cara de los padres que claramente se veía que habían llorado.

\- Paso algo increíble. Necesitan verlo. - los padres guiaron a sus hijos al jardín mientras alejaban a los nietos de la escena para no asustarlos. Cuando los hermanos salieron, se encontraron con dos caras muy familiares. Gritaron y salieron corriendo dejando a Pit sorprendido por su hermano en un fuerte abrazo casi derribándolo. Dark Pit no tuvo tanta suerte ya que terminaron en el suelo por el peso de sus dos hermanos.

\- ¿Pero cómo? - Los hermanos no sabían que decir de tanta felicidad que sentían.

\- Déjenme levantarme y se los explicaré. - Dijo Dark Pit desde el suelo. Una vez que todos se calmaron, entraron las madres con sus nietos para presentarlos. Los ángeles miraron a los niños algo preocupados ya era peligrosos que los vieran. Los niños se escondieron detrás de sus abuelas claramente con miedo de los ángeles.

\- Chicos - el padre de Dark Pit rompió el silencio. - ellos son sus sobrinos -

\- sobrinos? - preguntaron los ángeles al mismo tiempo. -

\- Así es. Son nuestros hijos - Dijo el hermano de Pit mientras abrazaba a su esposa.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Es en serio?! - Ahora estaban más sorprendidos. Los demás se rieron. - Es increíble -

\- Niños, ellos son sus tíos. Vengan a saludar. - Ordenó la hermana de Dark Pit. Los niños se miraron y comenzaron a caminar nerviosamente hacia ellos.

\- Vengan, no tengan miedo. Sé que él es aterrador por su cara fea, pero no muerde. - Dijo Pit mientras fue golpeado nuevamente por Dark Pit en el brazo. - Auch! los vas a asustar. - Pit trato de aliviar el dolor en su brazo y luego empujó a Dark Pit. el ángel oscuro se defendió y agarrando a Pit pasando un brazo por el cuello para inmovilizarlo mientras despeinaba su cabello con una mano en forma de puño.

\- tú vas a asustarlos con tu maldita voz irritante, idiota. - Pit golpeó a Dark Pit en la cabeza con una de sus alas desacomodándole la corona de laureles impidiéndole ver. - oye! -

\- No he cambiado nada chicos - dijo el hermano de Pit mientras los demás se reían. Poco a poco, los niños se acercaron a ellos y comenzaron a reírse de la forma en que peleaban los dos.

\- Hola. - Pit dijo amistosamente a los niños y se sentó en cuclillas para estar a su altura mientras que Dark Pit se acomodaba su corona de laureles. Uno de los niños corrió detrás de Pit acariciando una de sus alas mientras el otro niño hacia lo mismo con Dark Pit.

\- ¿Son reales? - Preguntó el niño de seis años que corrió detrás de Dark Pit alborotando todas las plumas que alcanzaba. Dark Pit trataba de elevar su ala para alejarla de las pequeñas manos de su sobrino, lo cual era imposible ya que se había aferrado a las plumas más largas.

\- se sienten muy suaves. Como una almohada - dijo la niña de cinco años mientras presionaba su rostro contra una de las alas de Pit.

\- Niños, no hagan eso - Los padres regañaron a los niños.

\- No hay problema. - Dijo Pit mientras tomaba en sus brazos a su sobrina y la hacía reír. - Esto ha sido una gran sorpresa. -

\- Se ve que les ha ido bien sin nosotros. - Dijo Dark Pit mientras sacaba su ala de las manos de su sobrino y lo cargaba como un costal de papas. El niño aún intentaba tomar sus plumas colgando de la espalda de su tío.

\- También cambiaron mucho. Ese atuendo visten así? se ven muy bien - dijo el hermano de Dark Pit. tomando la toga que colgaba por una de sus piernas.

\- esto es lo que se usa allá arriba. -

\- ¿Y cuánto tiempo se quedan? - Preguntó asustada una de las madres.

\- Solo tres días. - respondió Pit con tristeza.

\- Bueno, hagamos que el tiempo valga la pena. - Dijo uno de los padres. Todos entraron a la casa notando en uno de los muebles, la pluma de la suerte de Dark Pit junto con una foto familiar en donde él estaba incluido cuando se veía como humano. El resto de la tarde lo pasaron riendo y compartiendo experiencias además de unas cuantas peleas entre los ángeles y los sobrinos que todavía quería las plumas de sus tíos. Una vez más las familias estaban unidas y felices.

\- La casa es muy pequeña, no la recordaba así. - Dijo Pit algo incómodo por el espacio para sus alas.

\- No puedo creer que viviéramos así por tantos años. - dijo Dark Pit

\- Bueno chicos, qué tal si vamos a cenar a su lugar favorito? Puedo encontrar algo de ropa para que puedan esconder sus alas. - Dijo la madre de Pit. A los ángeles no les gustaba la idea de esconder sus alas, pero sí querían ir a visitar aquellos lugares que tanto les gustaban cuando vivían allí. Una vez que sus alas estuvieron ocultas, partieron. La noche fue divertida pero no pasó mucho tiempo cuando los ángeles comenzaron a quejarse ya moverse incómodamente.

\- ¿Están bien? - Preguntó la madre de Dark Pit al darse cuenta de que cada vez que arqueaban la espalda se quejaban haciendo movimientos extraños.

\- Sí, creo que ya no estamos acostumbrados a ocultarnos - respondió Pit con una sonrisa nerviosa. Las familias decidieron retirarse e ir a sus respectivos hogares para descansar. Pit también notó su pluma de la suerte con su foto en un mueble. Pronto se prepararon para dormir sólo con unos pantalones de pijama y su toso desnudo. A la mañana siguiente. Pit y Dark Pit no estaban por ningún lado. Habían dejado una carta explicando que se fueron para continuar con su misión y que llegarían para almorzar.

Claramente la carta decía que llegarían a la casa de Dark Pit ya que había suficiente espacio para ellos en el jardín. Unas pocas horas después de que la familia se reuniera una vez más para esperar la llegada de sus hijos, se escucharon un par de aleteos desde el jardín.

\- ¡Mis tíos llegaron! ¡Mis tíos llegaron! - Los niños corrieron a saludar a sus tíos. Los ángeles una vez más estaban vestidos con sus túnicas dejando la ropa que les habían dejado sus madres en sus habitaciones.

\- chicos les dejamos ropa en sus habitaciones, no tienen que tener eso todo el tiempo. - Dijo amablemente una de las madres.

\- La ropa de los humanos es muy incómoda para nuestras alas. - Dark Pit respondió alejando sus alas de las manos de su sobrino quien trataba de alcanzarlas. La familia se sorprendió al escuchar la palabra "humanos". Era obvio que ya no eran los chicos que habían sido criados con ellos. Pasaron las horas hablando, riendo y peleando de vez en cuando los ángeles asiendo reír a sus sobrinos.

\- chicos, veremos una película. Pueden elegir si quieren. - la hermana de Dark Pit invito a los ángeles.

\- Gracias, pero les prometimos a los niños que jugaríamos con ellos en el jardín. Además de las películas de este mundo no tiene mucho sentido. - Ahora Pit se refirió a "este mundo" como algo sin importancia. Los ángeles salieron al jardín actuando de manera totalmente diferente, haciendo que su familia entendiera que ya no pensaban como humanos. Unas horas después, ya no se escuchaba ningún ruido en el jardín.

Uno de los padres fue a ver qué estaban haciendo ya que por lo regular Dark Pit se quejaba todo el tiempo. Cuando salió al jardín, encontró una buena escena ante sus ojos. Dark Pit estaba durmiendo sobre su espalda con su sobrino también dormido aferrado a sus plumas como si tuviera un oso de peluche en sus manos. Y Pit dormía a su lado con su sobrina recostada en su pecho cubriéndola con una de sus alas como una manta sobre los dos.

\- ¿Alguna vez esperaron ver esto? - Preguntó el hermano de Pit sonriendo.

\- Creo que en realidad los chicos son felices allá arriba. - Dijo el padre de Dark Pit. Los otros días pasaron muy rápido. Los niños se encariñaron mucho con sus tíos prometiendo no contarle a nadie sobre ellos. Lo peor, fue la despedida.

Los ángeles se despidieron de cada miembro de la familia con la promesa de que volverían a visitarlos. Algún día. Nunca les comentaron la verdad de su visita, y sabían que no regresarían. Después de nuevas lágrimas, los ángeles tomaron vuelo para regresar a su hogar dejando a su familia humana feliz.

\- estás bien Pit? - Dark Pit pregunto tristemente sabiendo que nos e encontraba bien.

\- si. Solo me siento mal por haberles mentido diciéndoles que regresaríamos pronto. –

\- es mejor así. Al menos pudimos verlos una vez más. - Dark Pit volaba al lado de Pit - ya viste que ahora tenemos sobrinos. Ellos estarán bien. - Una vez que llegaron a skyworld, fueron llamados por las diosas muy molestas.

\- qué clase de "misión" no entendieron Pollos?! Creyeron que nó nos daríamos cuenta? - Viridi preguntó cuándo los ángeles finalmente dieron la cara.

\- Nosotros… - respondió Pit sonriendo nerviosamente rascando su cabeza siendo interrumpido.

\- Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Porque tengo algunos deberes para ustedes dos. Capitanes - dijo Palutena.

\- Capitanes? - hablaron los ángeles al mismo tiempo.

\- así es. Se lo han ganado. Siendo capitales podrán bajar a la tierra sin permisos. –

\- ¡QUEEEEE! - los ángeles no podían creerlo.

\- Solo espero que no pasen más de tres días en la tierra cuando sólo tenían que derrotar a un pequeño monstruo debilucho. - Dijo Viridi aun molesta

\- ... - Los chicos no sabían qué decir. Era verdad, el derrotar al monstro, solo les tomó diez minutos.

\- Sabíamos que irían a ver sus familias. Por eso los mandamos a ustedes dos allá abajo. Además a pasado mucho tiempo desde que llegaron aquí. Solo me gustaría que me avisaran cuanto se tardaran en regresar la próxima vez. - ordenó Palutena con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- ¿la próxima vez? - dijo Pit sorprendido

\- eso ... - Dark Pit se quedó sin palabras.

\- así es. Puede ir a ver a sus familias. Siempre y cuando no sean descubiertos y nos avisen de sus planes - Dijo Viridi antes de retirarse con Palutena dejado a los ángeles solos. Ellos no podían contener su alegría, era lo mejor que les pudo haber pasado.

Ahora, cada semana se veía a los nuevos capitanes de los ejércitos de las diosas, descender por los cielos para llegar la tierra en donde se escuchan risas y peleas divertidas provenientes de los ángeles. La felicidad de los chicos se notaba a todas horas. Ahora sus corazones ya no estaban debidos, conviviendo con los humanos siendo kid icarus

Muchas gracias a todos. Espero que les haya gustado mi historia. Déjenme sus comentarios y podremos hacer una nueva historia juntos.


End file.
